Are There Feelings?
by Shebzee
Summary: Aimi is an ordinary girl trying to get through life. Aimi meets the oh-so-famous Sasuke and finds there may be feelings locked inside his darkened heart.
1. Chapter 1: So It Started Like This

I don't know much about Naruto, I think I have the idea of the characters, so if I get some personality wrong, tell me. But don't be mean. Please? -smiles innocently-

--

NAME: Aimi (English: Amy, Ami. Pronounced A-me)

NAME MEANING: love, affection, beautiful. (ain't that cool?)

LOOKS: You have long brownish blonde hair with purple highlights in it. You also have bangs. You have brown eyes (kinda. See "SPECIAL STUFF ABOUT YOU"). You have creamy tan skin. You weigh 90 pounds. You have a sweet smile.

PERSONALITY: You love to be happy. You like making people laugh. You can be moody when it comes to yourself or your friends. You stand up to people you think are bad or mean. You are easily annoyed. You love doing anything fun, and people are drawn to you because you are nice and outgoing (unless you are in a moody mood or you think they are mean). Sometimes you can be emo, but not usually (I think everyone is that way). Spunky, some attitude, can be put in a bad mood easily sometimes.

LIKES: Chocolate, music, laughter, friends, people, life, mysterious things, confusing people, purple, dancing, singing, ice skating, cats, eagles, wolves, rain etc.

DISLIKES: mean people, anger, annoying stuff, really really really insanely hot days, evil, injustice, betrayal, etc.

SPECIAL STUFF ABOUT YOU: Your eyes change color according to your mood. You can talk to animals (most of the time).

Sorry it says you… you can pretend she's you if ya like her that much…

--

Aimi and her sister, Chika, walked to class. "Remind me why we come here every year?" Aimi asked. "Education. Fighting. Good. Onward." Chika replied. She sped ahead. "Sorry! Don't take it so personal!" Aimi said as she rushed up to Chika.

They said their final goodbyes and headed their different ways. Aimi walked along, nervous. She was scared of her classmates. They could be scary or creepy or crazy or… anything. She got to her class. She opened the door and peeked inside. Everyone was there except for the teacher. She closed the door and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath. "I can't go in there." she thought out loud.

"HEY!! WE SAW YOU PEEK!!" a yell came from the inside. Uh oh. A crazy one. She heard footsteps come to the door. It opened and a blond spiky haired boy came out. "We saw you peek!!" he said triumphantly. _Too… much…_ Aimi thought to herself and began to cry a little. She shut her eyes tight. "Hey! Don't cry… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't cry!" he said worriedly. She wiped her eyes. "Sorry." she said and opened them. "I'm nervous." she said. "Aw, don't be nervous! I'll help! You just made a new friend… uh… what's your name?"

"Aimi."

"Aimi!"

"What's yours?"

"Naruto!"

He grabbed her hand and they walked in together. "HEY EVERYONE! This is Aimi! She's nervous! Be nice or… Um… Or I'll hurt you!" Naruto said to everyone. Aimi smiled and waved a little. She saw…

A lot of people. But these ones popped out:

A long-blonde-haired girl. Looked popular. Had seen her before crowding around some boy. You later find out this is Ino.

A short-pink-haired girl. Looked popular. Had seen her crowding around the same boy before. This you later find out is Sakura.

A black-bird-haired boy. Looked popular and mean. Had his hands folded. Seen him before with those girls crowded around him. (Need I say more?)

A bluish-black-short haired girl. Look kind, quiet, and shy. She didn't look very popular, but people knew her, you could tell. You later find out this is Hinata.

Naruto led Aimi to a seat in between him and bird-haired boy. Even though the bird haired boy looked mean, she tried to make conversation with him. Never judge a book by its cover, she thought.

"Hey!" she said to him happily.

"Hn." he replied, not even looking at her.

"What's you're name?"

"Hn."

"I doubt it! What's your name? Don't be so shy!"

He glanced at her and said, "HN!" loudly as if to say, "Ya, whatever. Just SHUT UP!"

Aimi shrunk in her seat. What's the point? Bad day ahead. Naruto tapped her softly. "Don't worry about him. He's mean to everyone!" he whispered. Aimi smiled weakly. "Thanks." he grinned. "What are friends for?"

--Fast Forward, End of Day--

Aimi got out of class and walked quickly away. She was right. Bad day. The only people nice to her were Chika, Miko (her best friend), and Naruto. Find Chika. She'll talk to me, she thought. Chika was probably already home.

As she was walking, absorbed in her thoughts, Aimi bumped into bird-haired boy and dropped her books. She went down to get them, and grumbled, "sorry." _Ak. This boy. He was a jerk. Why not return the favor?_ She was in a bad mood, and her normal self was waiting for her at home. "Move." she said firmly.

--Sasuke's POV--

"Move." said the idiot who bumped into Sasuke. He stared at her. _Boy, she has guts. No one has ever said that to ME before. She's lucky she's not hurt right now. _

--Aimi's POV--

He just stared at her dumbly and expressionlessly. "Ya got a hearing problem? I. Said. MOVE." Aimi said angrily. She was not in the mood. When he just kept staring at her, she attempted to shove past him. He shot an arm out to block her. She tried the other side. Same thing. She ran past his arms, but he grabbed her wrist. "What did you say to me?" he said meanly. "I said move! Got a problem with it?!" she yelled at him. That startled him. He let go. She made a run for it, but he grabbed her again. "I'm Sasuke." he said. "Ya. Sure. And…?" she asked angrily, and somewhat rudely for her.

--Sasuke's POV--

_BOY, this chick has guts. Maybe I should teach her a lesson. _He smirked as she struggled. "Let go of me!" she yelled at him. "You're not going ANYWHERE." he replied.

--Aimi's POV--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE?!" Aimi screamed at him. "I HAVE TO GET HOME!!" They were drawing a crowd. Everyone had to see the one to stand up to Sasuke. Especially if it's a girl!

Sasuke pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You are coming with ME. Don't try anything."

She was scared. She lost control. With the one arm she had free, she clenched it into a fist and hit Sasuke in the jaw. He didn't let go, but he looked amazed at her. "I said you are coming with ME." he said again. "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!!" Aimi yelled. She hit him again and again but nothing happened. He pulled her away from the crowd.

"Come on, lets finish this." he said threatening tone. Aimi was beaten. She loosened her fists and let go of her tenseness. What he was going to do to her, she didn't know.

And without giving him warning, she punched him. Hard. Since he had thought she had given up, he wasn't prepared and let go in his shock.

She ran away.

Get home.

()()()()()()

Once Aimi got home, she was out of breath from running so fast and far. She slammed the door shut and yelled, "CHIKA!!" Chika ran down the stairs. "What? What is it? Are you OK?" Chika asked, worriedly. "Sasuke-me-punch-mad-scary-Sasuke-" Aimi rambled to her sister. Chika rested her hand on Aimi's shoulder. "Calm down. Now start from the beginning." Aimi took a deep breath and told Chika everything.

Since Chika was so plugged in on everyone and everything, Aimi knew Chika was the right person to tell. Chika seemed amazed at Aimi. "Sasuke? You did that to _Sasuke_?" she asked in amazement. Aimi nodded. "Why is that so weird? No one would freak out that much if it were… um… anyone else! What is so special about this Sasuke guy?" Aimi said. Chika gaped at her. "Aimi, sorry to be so direct, but you are clueless." Aimi shook her head. "What is so special about him?" she asked. Now Chika shook her head. "Let me tell you something about Sasuke. He is _the best_ ninja at our school. The best. Everyone- well, almost everyone- knows it. Almost everyone likes him somehow. All the girls-well, almost all the girls-" she looked at Aimi- "are fan girls of him. He shows no emotion, and some think he might not even _have_ emotion. And when it comes to fighting, he won't back down and he is _merciless._ He could've hurt you BAD, Aimi." Chika's words scared and startled Aimi. "I _hit_ him, Chika." she said. Then she began to laugh. Yes, laugh. Chika stared at her. "What's so funny?" Aimi spoke between giggles: "You're right, I _AM_ clueless. I stood up to him. And I _HIT _him. I hit the best ninja in our school and for some of it I wasn't even scared! Clue me in on life, will ya?" Chika just shook her head. "You're lucky you made it home, Aimi." she said. Aimi rolled her eyes. "He can't be _THAT _bad……… can he?"

()()()()()()

The next day at school, in a _very _uncharacteristic move, Sasuke wasn't just sitting with his hands folded, lost in his thoughts. He was writing a note. No one was there yet, so he knew it was safe to be doing this. It was just him, writing his note. When he was done, he put the note on a desk behind him. He had folded it in half and had written **AIMI **in big, block letters on it. She'd see it and sit in that seat. He had it all planned out. He was good that way.

Then she finally came through the door. Sasuke went into his normal hands-folded, no-expression position. She saw the note. She headed to that desk. _Bingo._

--AIMI'S POV--

Aimi saw a note on a desk with her name on it. Might as well sit there. She walked over to that desk, sat down, opened the note, and read it. It said the following:

_**Aimi,**_

_**That's your name, right? That idiot Naruto introduced you with that name… right? Whatever. Anyway, I challenge you to a fight in the forest after school. It is probably a waste of my time. I'll beat you. But I can't let you get away that easily. I think you know what I am talking about, no? Anyway, I challenge you. **_

_**Waiting and ready to win,**_

_**Sasuke**_

Aimi glanced down at Sasuke. He looked like he normally did, in that weird and somewhat irritating position. She shook her head and wrote back. She folded it into a paper airplane and threw it at Sasuke. It hit the back of his head and fell to the ground. She couldn't help but laugh a little. He turned, glared at her, and picked up the note.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Something fairly sharp hit the back of Sasuke's head. He could only think one thing at that moment. _Aimi. _He swung around glared at her. She was laughing at him. Boy was she going to get it. He picked up the note and read it.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Hn.**_

_**-Aimi**_

_**P.S. You're the idiot, not Naruto. And I could win. Don't be so sure of yourself, Mr. Ego!**_

He smirked and wrote back. This went on for a while, and the note conversation was this:

_**SASUKE: Hn? Is that all? Oh, and I'm not the idiot. You can trust me on that. And me against YOU? Heh. I'll win.**_

_**AIMI: All YOU could say was 'Hn' until I made you mad, you big baby! **_

_**SASUKE: Say that again and die. Anyway, you aren't answering my question, so now its an order. Fight me.**_

_**AIMI: It depends, are you gonna hide behind fancy jutsu moves because you can't fight like a man?**_

_**SASUKE: I can fight like a man! **_

_**AIMI: Prove it.**_

_**SASUKE: I have nothing to prove to you.**_

_**AIMI: So you don't want me to fight?**_

_**SASUKE: I never said that. **_

_**AIMI: Fine. You're on!**_

_**SASUKE: Deal.**_

They turned and looked at each other. Aimi held out her hand. Sasuke just stared at it. "You shake it." Aimi said. "I know what to do." he replied. "Then do it!" she shot back. He rolled his eyes and they shook on it.

Unfortunately, Naruto had come in at that moment and saw them shake hands. So, of course, he wanted to know everything. "Aimi! Why'd ya shake hands with Sasuke? What are ya gonna do? He's not gonna hurt you, is he? Are you-"

"NARUTO! We're just gonna have a little fighting match, OK?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You-" he pointed at Aimi- "are gonna fight HIM?" he said, pointing at Sasuke. Aimi nodded. "Wow, I'll miss you when you die." he said.

"WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT SASUKE?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME HAVING A LITTLE FIGHTING MATCH WITH HIM?! IS HE THAT UNTOUCHABLE?! CAN I JUST HAVE A NICE MATCH WITHOUT EVERYONE FREAKING OUT OVER THIS JERK?! IS THAT OK? IS THAT ALRIGHT?!" Aimi blew up. Everyone stared at them. Naruto fell back, and instead of that cute and fearless boy she had met the day before, she saw a scared little child. It made her feel terrible.

"Aw, Naruto. I'm sorry."

She knelt to the floor where Naruto was and gave him a hug. When she pulled away, she saw he was blushing.

"Why are ya blushing?" she asked.

"Uuuuuhhhh. No reason."

"Naruto."

"I've never been hugged by a girl before." he said, his red face getting brighter.

"Awww!" Aimi cooed. She gave him another hug, this time with a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, Naruto's face was the brightest red that existed. She just giggled and returned to her seat.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke watched a rather strange episode of Aimi hugging and kissing Naruto. Sasuke felt weird when he saw it… _what the heck is that feeling?_ he thought to himself. Something deep inside of him spoke up. _You're not thinking what you think you are thinking, are you? _Sasuke thought for a moment. The inner voice. It was bound to come up sometime._ The inner me is confusing. _He felt odd. How could he not understand himself?_ I'm saying you can't be JEALOUS, right? _It confirmed. _Of course I'm not jealous! What kind of idiot do you- I- think I am?_

--AIMI'S POV--

Aimi saw Sasuke give her a funny look. "What?" she asked. Naruto jumped in. "Yeah what?" he said. Sasuke looked away. "Nothing." he murmured. "Sasuke. If it involves me, tell me or die." she said, in a serious and joking tone. "Fine. What was that all about, back there?" he asked. "What was what all about?" she said back. "The hug and kiss. Are you… uh… sweet on him?" Sasuke asked, his voice staying emotionless. "NO!!" Aimi and Naruto yelled back at him. "Fine. Right." _He's not taking me seriously. _"It's true!" she said. "I said fine. Right." he shot back, not looking at her. That did it. Aimi smacked Sasuke upside the head. "If you think that hurt me, you're wrong." he said calmly. Then he added, "You don't stand a chance against me." Aimi rolled her eyes and waited for class to start.

()()()()()()()()()()() or -Fast Forward To End Of Day--

_Finally. Class is OVER. That was FOREVER! Well. Time for the fight!_ That was all the encouragement Aimi needed. She ran, full blast, through the streets and into the forest.

Finally, she found Sasuke leaning against a tree looking bored and overconfident. He looked up at her and smirked. "Ready to lose?" he said coolly and meanly. "Is that what you consider a greeting?" Aimi replied. _I am going to teach this boy some manners! _she thought. _Calm down. Consider your fighting techniques first. OK, um… catch them off guard… focus… aha! Here's one that'll throw him off. Fighting is dancing. Dancing with anger. Heh. This'll be good!_

"Let's fight!" Sasuke practically yelled. "OK. But first, back up a little." Aimi said. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" he asked. "Um. I like to observe my opponent. And before I get beaten by such a great fighter, I really want to observe." _You are so stupid. If he's as smart as they say, he won't buy such a corny excuse. _"Oh. Um. OK." he obeyed. _Wow, he ain't that bright, is he? All fight and no brains. Shut up. He has brains…_ "OK, a little more… there!" she said. WHAM! Aimi's little trick worked. He had back up close to the tree he had been leaning on, and she kicked him in the stomach, making him shoot back ramming his shoulder. _Ha ha. Two for one! The stomach AND the shoulder!_ she laughed. "OK. NOW let's fight!" she said. "OH, YOU'RE ON!!" he yelled. _Aw, I made the little boy mad. Hey!! Don't let it go to your head!! You're a nice person, and you intend to KEEP it that way!_

Sasuke threw a punch. She dodged it with a dance move. He did it again. She spun away. This went on until he was punching all around him, crazily. Aimi grinned. She had him. "I declare a pause!" Sasuke yelled at her. "Can you do that?" she asked. "Yes." he said simply. _No you can't. There are no pauses in fighting. Wait… good one, Sasuke. Confuse the stupid girl so you can strike. Use it against him!_ She smiled a haunting smile and walked in circles around him. His eyes were trained on her. He hadn't seen any of her moves before; proof she couldn't be trusted. Any move she made could send him into a loss. She continued to walk around him, a tighter circle each time, getting closer to him each circle. "Wha- What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. She grinned. Her eyes were locked into his. Her eyes changed to a sparkling green instead of brown. _Oh no. My eyes changed! It felt green. Oh no. He would've seen it. And green- green is a sign of mischievousness! Well, with luck he doesn't know that._

--SASUKE'S POV--

Her eyes changed color. They _changed color_. They changed to a sparkling green. Sasuke couldn't move his eyes away from hers. GREEN. A piercing green, a laughing fun green, but still haunting and burning. And she was getting close- _too_ close. Those eyes had him glued… "Something wrong?" she asked, breaking the spell. "You're eyes. What are you doing?" she looked trapped, but then giggled, recovering. "Nothing." she snapped. Then locked him in again. _What is she DOING? This is new…_

--AIMI'S POV--

_I still have him…_ She got in close, then stopped. Sasuke stared at her with distrust. Then she did a ballet spin, kicking her leg out. She was so close to Sasuke, when she kicked out, her leg cut into his legs, making him trip and fall. "OW!" he yelled. He shot her a death glare and stood up.

She put her arm around his shoulders. He shrugged it off, then punched her. She did it again, quickly. Then she shoved down, hurting Sasuke's shoulders by having them lurch down like that.

This made Sasuke M A D.

He regained his cool. She aimed to punch and struck. He caught her punch with his hand before she could touch him. He twisted to make her turn around. He could control her. He toyed with her like this for a bit.

Aimi could feel his smirk.

She quickly slipped away from him and turned to face him. She stepped back but stumbled over a root. She fell back but Sasuke appeared out of no where behind her and caught her in his arms. "Lemme go." she grumbled quietly. He didn't, but he stood her up and turned her to face him. He pulled her in closer. It seemed more like an embrace than a trap. She tensed up. Very close to a boy. A creepy boy. He stared into her eyes. His emotionless eyes reminded her of a dead person. She shuddered. "What are you cold?" he asked. His voice was the cold thing. "G-go away. L-lemmelone."

He pulled her in and kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything for about 5 seconds. Then she pulled away. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" she yelled. He just smirked. "You gotta do what ya gotta do to win. Go home before you really hurt yourself."

()()()()()()()()()()

Aimi decided not to tell Chika about this. But she can't hide from her cats, who have a very good sense of smell and listen to everything. Therefore the cats would know about some creep named Sasuke. _I'm dead._

Aimi walked in her house. Her girl cat, Emi, came up and rubbed against her leg. _"So what have you been doing today?" _the cat asked. "Nothing. Go away." The cat just purred and kept on rubbing. _"No. Wait! What's that I smell? Aggressive male?" _the cat paused and looked up at Aimi. _"No one said you could go on a date."_ "Stupid cat! I was fighting him!" _"Mmm. So who was it? Oh… please don't let it be that Sasokoo or whatever his name is." _"Its SASUKE and IT WAS'NT A DATE! In fact, I hate him." _"Then why do I smell him all over you?" _"Because… uh… he used a rather… _special_ technique while fighting me." _"What technique is that?" _"Why would I tell you?" _"Why wouldn't you? You're the only one who has this power, so its not like I could tell anyone." _"Yes, but you yourself can make my life miserable." _"Oooh, now I really want to know. What could possibly be an attack that's special and not make you look very hurt? Sure, you look kind of scuffed, but if this is an 'attack' as you say, and with how people make him out, wouldn't you be more hurt? You don't make much sense." _"How can a cat with such a little head have such a big brain?" _"Smarts, dahling. You need smarts, not a big brain." _"OK whatever. Ya caught me. Or him. Or something… he kissed me." _"WOAH BABY!! Now THAT'S my kind of attack!" _"Shut up. He kissed me to momentarily confuse me so he could make his attack." _"We__ll if you ask me-" _"I didn't." _"Ahem. I was saying. Why would he even think of kissing you, even if for an attack, if secretly he didn't like you? The attack part could've been cover up. It could be a two for one thing, kiss the girl he likes, win the fight. Or it could be he wanted to win the fight. But take it to mind. Has he kissed any other girls to win a fight?" _"Um. I don't think so." _"There ya go." _with that, Emi gave a last purr, and stalked away.

_What if Emi's right? She can't be! Not him of all people! Still, people can surprise you. But with luck, she's not right… or maybe without luck. ARE YOU KIDDING YOURSELF?! You don't like that creep! Ya. Don't think about it. He's probably laughing at me right now. I can just hear him… "Loser. She fell for it." _

()()()()()()()()

Aimi walked into class the next morning, not looking forward to seeing Sasuke. Maybe he was sick. Maybe she wouldn't have to see him. But inside, she knew she'd see him there, looking the way he always did. She'd walk past him, feeling uncomfortable near him. She'd try her best to ignore him.

She opened the door to class. She saw everyone. And unfortunately, everyone includes Sasuke. _Hm. Maybe you can smack him upside the head while you walk past. _Aimi thought about that. Approaching Sasuke. Get ready.

Without even looking at him, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it. She didn't let go, she kept dragging him by the hair. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she heard him yell. She sensed all the talk around her stop, to watch this weirdo stand up to Sasuke. Again. "We need to talk." she said simply. "Hn. Why would I talk to the loser who couldn't beat me after she opened her big mouth saying she could win?" he said coldly. "We need to talk about HOW you won." she said angrily. Finally, they reached the back of class and knelt behind a desk so the eyes of the class wouldn't be there the whole time.

"What the heck were you trying to do yesterday?!" Aimi asked.

"I was trying to win." he said.

"You try to win by kissing people?!"

"Oh that."

"Oh that?! You randomly kiss me and the next day you say 'oh that'?!"

"Uh…"

"Can you please explain that to me? Or can you at all?"

"I-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend? That Sakura girl?"

"Sakura? No! of course not!"

_Dang, can't use that._

"Dang it, Sasuke! I didn't know you were a vampire!" Aimi said.

"Vampire? You think I'm that bloodthirsty? Vampire. Eh, that's a new one…"

"Idiot! Vampires: people who use people!"

"I wasn't using you!"

"Sure seems like it! You can't go around kissing innocent girls randomly!"

"I'm not a… what you call a vampire, I wasn't using you, Sakura is NOT my girlfriend, and it was just to WIN!"

"Just to win. Ya sure?"

"Uh…"

"Don't hesitate, you idiot! I'll doubt you more!"

--SASUKE'S POV--

"Just to win. Ya sure?" Aimi asked Sasuke. She seemed relieved. _Was it? Was it just to win? Do you really… NO! You… might. NO!! I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't- _"Uh…"

"Don't hesitate, you idiot! I'll doubt you more!" Aimi whisper-yelled.

"What if I want you to?" _What is wrong with you, boy?!_

"Why the heck would you want me to?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

Sasuke stopped short. He had yelled. He had yelled, and people were going to ask questions. _What do I do now?_

"Nice going Sasuke. Now what's our cover?" Aimi asked nastily.

"Lie down."

"Why?"

"Just do it, OK?"

Aimi sighed and did as he said. _OK, so she lied down. Now what? _"Sas-uke? Aimi? Ya back there?" Sakura. Footsteps. She was coming. _Uh…_

--AIMI'S POV--

_Why did he want me to lie down? _Aimi thought to herself. _He liiiiikes you! WHAT? NO! I hate my brain! He really really liiiikes you!! I hate the voice inside my head! Get used to it because I'll be here forever! _"Why did you want me to-" Aimi began, but Sasuke just gave her a tight hug, sweeping her off the ground. _Ooooooh! He likes you! And you like him, I can tell! SHUT UP!!_ "What was that all about?!" she whispered in his ear. "I had to think fast." he whispered back. Sakura was able to catch the sweep-her-off-the-ground-and-hug-her bit. "Sasuke, she's gonna kill me!" Aimi whispered. She thought she heard a faint chuckle. "I hate you." she whispered. "Aww, I love you, too." he said loudly. _Fine. Two can play at that game! This is so unlike you… _"Sasuke…?" Aimi heard Sakura say in the background. Aimi felt guilty. _I know she likes him, I know It'll never happen, but it makes me feel bad that I'm basically the reason for her depression now. Plus I'll be murdered. _"Oh, Sakura. What are you doing here?" Aimi heard Sasuke say. "Well I heard yelling, but I guess you want to be alone…" _wow she's taking this maturely. Its still makes me feel guilty though. Heh, I'll get him! _Aimi smiled faintly and pulled back. "Wow, Sasuke. You're so sweet." Aimi said softly. Then she punched him. "You KNOW you love Sakura! You TOLD me!" Aimi yelled at him. "Uhm Aimi, I never-" Sasuke began.

"YOU LIKE ME?!" you heard the squeal. _I win. You're evil, ya know? You could've kissed him or something but- I HATE HIM!! NOW GO AWAY STUPID VOICE IN MY HEAD!! _

"Oh yeah. He likes you. He likes you and he wanted me to ask if you would go on a date with him. Ya know how he's so sensitive and shy. He just couldn't take it if you said no, so I was gonna ask you for him. He was hugging me in thanks. Did you think he seriously liked me?! We were kidding with the 'I love yous' its just a friendly joke. So, um. He'll see ya at 7, then?" Aimi said. _You are wonderful._

"You bet he will!!"

"It's a date." Aimi said. She turned and winked at Sasuke.

She heard him grumble something about revenge. _He can't get me! I rule at this game!_ Aimi smiled and walked away. _Dang I hope this doesn't make ME a vampire… oh, he'll break up with her somehow and I won't have to deal with it. Deal with it? Ya don't wanna see another girl in his arms? Back off, voice._

()()()()Fast Forward, At Home()()()()

"_I smell him again. Are you sure you aren't dating him?" _Emi purred. "You can't annoy me! Because he's going out with another girl tonight, all thanks to my wonderful planning! I'm awesome!" Aimi said cheerfully. _"Mm-hm. So what happened and why do I smell him if he's going out with someone else?" _Aimi smiled and told Emi every last detail. _"You have a devious little mind. I like that."_

()()()()Fast Forward, Next Day()()()()

"So-o. How was your date?" Aimi asked.

"I broke up with her, but fine. Because I know you'll love your date, and that'll make up for it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What?!"

"Flip a coin. Ya going out with me or Naruto tonight?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"YESSSS. Now flip. HeadsNaruto, Tailsme."

"I'm not doing it."

He sighed. "You are no fun." he said. "Neither are you!" Aimi replied. "Right. Well, now that we've fulfilled each others annoyance, things can get back to normal." he said. With that, he threw Aimi out of the way and got into his seat with his normal position.

Naruto rushed to your side. "Are you OK, Aimi? He threw you! THREW you!" Aimi just nodded. "He didn't throw me, he just… pushed me hard. Well, that's Sasuke for you." she said, and tried to smile. They gave each other a quick hug before she got to her seat and waited for everything to end. And start, while we're at it.

Everything was normal. Sasuke completely ignored her, Naruto was fun and crazy, Sakura obsessed, Hinata was quiet and shy, Ino was annoying yet nice, and everyone carried on.

All was forgotten.

--FAST FORWARD, 1 WEEK LATER--

Aimi ran out of class. "Its OVER!! WOOT WOOT!!" she yelled, doing a little dance. People stopped and stared at her for a moment, but then would carry on. She was the same as usual, wacky.

She walked away but her Archery teacher stopped her. "Aimi? Are you going home or somewhere else in a rush?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good, because I've noticed your archery is a little… off. I set up a place in the woods for you to practice. You can't miss it." He said. Aimi sighed and nodded. She ran to the woods. There it was.

She began to aim, when she heard something in the bushes. A rustling. She aimed her bow at the bush. "Show yourself!" she said firmly. Nothing. She carried on. She aimed, shot, and missed. Same thing the next time. And the next time. And the next time. And the next time. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" she yelled to the open forest.

"Because you're doing it wrong." a voice said. The bush. "Great. Now a bush is talking to me! I must be losing it!" she said. "I'm not a bush, Aimi." the voice said. "Erm. OK. Right. Don't make me shoot you with this thing." she said threateningly. "Ptsh. You'd miss me." the voice said. "OK WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN A BUSH?!" she yelled. "I'm someone and I'm hiding in the bush because I don't want you to know who I am." the bush person said. "So I know you?"

"Possibly."

"What's your name?"

"Person in bush."

"OK Naruto, get out here!"

"I'm not Naruto."

She waited. "Whatever." then she aimed at the target and shot. She missed. "You need help, Aimi. I can't just watch you fail this."

And the person in the bush stood up.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Archery, Intros & Singing

_RECAP…_

_And the person in the bush stood. _

_()()()()()_

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?! What the heck are you doing here?! And since when do you care if I am terrible at archery?" Aimi said. "I saw you coming in the woods, but I didn't know it was here. It was a coincidence, and when I heard someone coming, I hid. It could've be anyone. And I care since now." he replied smoothly. "Hm, great, Sasuke. Good Naruto excuse. Now if you excuse me, I have archery to practice." She placed the arrow in the bow, shot, and missed. "See? You need help. Now watch me." he took the bow, placed the arrow, aimed, and shot. It hit the target perfectly. "Now that's how you are supposed to do it. This is how you are doing it." he held the bow strangely and uncomfortably and shot. It missed. Aimi laughed. "I didn't know I looked that stupid!" she said. "Hn. Well did you see how I did it?" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah."

"Then my work is done. Just do it like that."

Aimi tried. "No. You're still doing it wrong." Sasuke said. Aimi glared at him. "I don't need your help. Go away." She said. "You'll fail miserably without my help." he replied. "Well I don't care. The last thing I want is you around me." she replied nastily. Sasuke folded his arms, unfazed. "Deal with it. I'm not going anywhere until you get this right." Aimi tried again but missed. "You're still holding it wrong! Get it through your head! That is the wrong way!" Sasuke said. He shut his eyes, then opened them. "OK. Sorry I yelled like that. I have a short fuse. Now just try to do it the way I showed you."

"But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how! Just looking at you do it won't help!"

He rolled his eyes. He softened a bit, then walked up to her. He stood behind her, put his head over her shoulder so he could see, reached over, put his hands over hers, and guided them around to where they were supposed to be. His hands still over hers, he gently pulled back the bow, and she let him take control. "Now," he said softly, "let go when I do. On three. One…" Aimi took a deep breath. "Two…" she tried to feel normal. Something about this made her feel weird. "Three." They let go together, and the arrow hit the target. Sasuke slowly pulled away. "You think you can do that?" he asked. "I-I think so." Aimi said softly. "Good. Show me." he said. She did it. Perfectly. Her eyes widened. "Thanks." she whispered. "Hn. No problem." he replied. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Sasuke jumped off.

_()()()()()()_

"_Tsk, Tsk. Only one week." _Emi purred annoyingly. Akio, her boy cat, followed close behind. He spoke up. _"What's this I hear of a boyfriend?! I'm the man of the house! Me! Me!" _"OK, Emi, he was helping me with archery and Akio, he's not my boyfriend and if he was, I wasn't gonna marry him or anything so you're still the man of the house." Akio was happy, Emi was somewhere in between. _"Hm, really dahling. You should bring him over. I'd like to meet him."_ Emi said. "NO for the last time!"

()()()()()()

_**DANCE PARTY HELD TOMORROW - NEED SINGER(S)**_ Aimi saw the sign on her way to school. _**PLEASE SIGN IN AT THE OFFICE IF INTERESTED. **_Aimi nodded her head. _I wouldn't mind doing that. I love to sing! _Aimi headed to the office. Once she got in, she saw a woman at the desk looking at some papers. "Um… Excuse me?" Ami asked timidly. The woman looked up and smiled. "Why, hello! How may I help you?" she asked. "Well, I was wondering if I could sign up to do the singing thing for the party." Aimi said. "Sure, you're lucky. No one has asked yet. Sing a verse of a song for me." the woman said. Aimi did as she was told. The woman gaped. "You are very good!! Here are the papers." the woman pushed some papers over to Aimi. Aimi read them, filled them out, and took the reminder for her. "Thank you!" Aimi called over her shoulder as she ran out. "You are very welcome!" the woman called back.

Aimi got to class quickly, knowing she was fine, time wise. Her teacher was always late. She slid in a seat next to Naruto. "Hi Naruto!" she said. Naruto grinned his famous grin. "Hi Aimi!" he said back. She pulled out her reminder to read it. Naruto peeked over at it. "What's that?" he asked. "Oh, just a reminder for a party I am singing at." she said, not looking up. "THE party?! EVERYONE is going there! EVERYONE!!" Naruto said. Aimi gulped. "Er… that's fine." she said. Naruto looked at her admiration. "You're pretty brave!" he said cheerfully. "Thanks." she said, giving him a smile.

Sakura looked over. "What's Naruto obsessing over now?" she asked. "I'm not obsessing! I never obsess!" Naruto growled. Aimi rolled her eyes. "Concert party thing I'm singing at." Aimi said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow! I saw the add for that! Wow you're pretty brave! Good luck!" Sakura said. "Thanks Sakura." Aimi said, giving her a smile.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Naruto and the girls were squawking about something stupid… Not that Sasuke cared. Something about a party and a concert and singing. Probably the one everyone was going to. Even HE was going for some unknown reason. He was just going. _Fine so people are going to it… why do they have to talk about it 24/7?_ He glanced at them. Naruto and Sakura were over looking at Aimi, who held a piece of paper in her hand. Sasuke squinted a little to try to make out some words through the back. _And why do you care? I don't. I just wanna know. _He could make out the words **singer… party… songs… music.** But that was all. Aimi glanced up to see Sasuke looking at her paper like some sort of idiot. _Dang I'm caught. _He looked the other way… but Aimi saw. "What were you looking at, Sasuke?" he heard her ask. "Hn." he replied. "I'm so sure." she said sarcastically. He couldn't help but look back. She was looking at her paper again. _Why are you so shy? Just go up and ask her what it is, you arrogant dolt! _He sighed, stood up, and walked over.

--AIMI'S POV--

"Hey." Aimi heard a dull voice. She looked up to see Sasuke. "What?" she asked, struggling to sound normal. She was confused when it came to him. He'd be a complete jerk then nice then a complete jerk. "Uh. What are you reading?" he asked. _Why does he care? He probably doesn't. _"Hn." she said, trying not to smile and look and sound as dull as he did. "Oh." he replied. _Oh?! That's the best you can do? _She looked at him and could tell he was thinking the same thing. "Then I guess I'll be going." he said and turned. "OK, whatever. Hey, wait! I'll tell you if ya want to know." she said. Sasuke turned. "Ya know that party that 'everyone' is going to?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm singing for it." she said. He blinked. "Wha…?" She laughed. "You are such an idiot. I… Am…Singing…For…It." she said the last part slowly (hence the …s). He just stared. "I do so many things and THAT is the one that amazes you, eh?" she said playfully. "I guess." he said. "Oh come on! Don't you ever smile?" she asked. He stared at her. "No." Aimi backed off a bit. "Alright…" she said. She thought the conversation was over. He didn't leave, though. "Can you move?" Aimi asked, getting up. She walked over and pulled him a bit. He was in some sort of faze. "Uh… This'll make you snap, I bet." she said. She gave him a hug. "Ak! Get off me!" she heard. She jumped off. "Now that that's all settled, you were sitting over there." Aimi said. She pointed to the seat Sasuke was sitting in before he had come over. He looked at her sideways and walked to his seat.

()()()FAST FORWARD, END OF DAY()()()

Aimi rushed to the woods to practice archery. She now loved archery, since she could do it. She began as soon as she got there. She hit the targets every time. _TWANG! THOT! TWANG! THOT! TWANG! THOT! _"Woo hoo! I triumph over the targets!" she yelled out. She shot again, and it mid shot, a blur crossed the path of the arrow. It was going to hit- "WAIT! DON'T!" Aimi shut her eyes. She opened them. There was Sasuke, AGAIN. He was holding the arrow. He had caught it in mid air. She was amazed, but also annoyed. "Will you ever just leave me alone?!" she asked. "I don't know. Will I?" he asked. She glared at him. "Go away." she said quickly, so it sounded like "goway". He smirked. "You have no power over me." he said. "Dang. I have to do this." She said. Sasuke backed away a bit. "What?" he asked suspiciously. "This." she said. She rushed at him. He ran away. She stopped and shook her head. "Coward. And people say you're so brave and strong."

He came back. "I wasn't running." he said. "Yeah, yeah. Don't want to hurt your precious pride." she said. She shot the target. She got it perfect. "Hn. I have taught you well." Sasuke said. "Yeah, yeah." Aimi said. She laughed. "Thanks for that, by the way." He shrugged. "Like I said, no problem."

They were silent for a moment. "Hey. Uh. Can you sing a verse of something for me?" Sasuke asked. Aimi looked at him oddly. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know. Just asking." he said. She thought for a minute. "Not here." she said. "Where?" he asked. "My house." she said. "What?! No!" he said. "No song, then." she said. "Grr. Fine." he said, irritated. "Why, though?" he asked. "My organ and piano are there." she replied. "Organ? Piano?" he asked. "Oh. I thought we had them here. I guess not in this town at least. American instruments." she said. "American? As in America? As in The New World?" he asked. Aimi laughed. "It isn't that new anymore, Sasuke. But yeah. My friend sends stuff from America to me. She runs a music business and sends me special instruments sometimes." she said. They walked over to her house.

Aimi opened the door. Chika walked over as she opened the door. "Oh, you're home. I heard that you-" she stopped short when she saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened. "Hn. Hi." Sasuke said simply. "Er- hi." Chika said. She backed up the stairs. "I'll let you two have some time…" Chika said, giving her sister a _wow-big-accomplishment-how-did-you-pull-it-off _look.

Emi walked by, then stopped. She sniffed the air. She stiffened and stared at Sasuke as he entered. Her eyes went wide. _"You brought him!" _she mewed in delight, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the cat. "Uh. What's wrong with the cat?" he asked. "Oh, Emi? She's happy to meet the famous Sasuke. She's been bugging me about you." Aimi said. "How-" Sasuke began. "I can talk to some animals." Aimi said. "Wow. What is she saying now?" he asked. _"Tell him hi! Tell him I'm honored! Tell him…" _she faded out and bowed a cat bow. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "She says hi, she says she's honored." Aimi said, trying not to laugh at her cat. "Wow, she's worse than Sakura." Sasuke said. _"Hmph!" "_I think she's offended." Aimi said. "Oh. Sorry… uh… Emi." "_Accepted." _"She accepted."

Akio walked in. _"THIS IS HIM! THE BOYFRIEND PLANNING TO TAKE MY PLACE!" _he hissed. Sasuke backed away. "Ignore him. He's just jealous." Aimi said, then she led Sasuke passed the cats and into the music room.

The piano and organ were back to back in the center of the room while other instruments surrounded the sides of the room. Aimi walked over to the piano. She flipped through a songbook as Sasuke admired the room. "Aha. Here's one." Aimi said. She set the book down and put her fingers on the piano. She began to play a tune, and then sang while playing.

"_I first saw you at the video exchange_

_I know my heart and it will never change._

_This temp work will be alright if you call me, you call me_

_I lay awake at night for you_

_And I pray…_

_We'd cross the deepest oceans_

_Cargo across the sea_

_And if you don't believe me_

_Just put your hands on me!_

_And all the constellations _

_Shine down for us to see_

_And if you don't believe me, _

_Just put your hands on me…"_

She sang the song and felt very, very odd singing it to him. Probably since it was a love song, and he was a boy… _There's no way you're __falling for him. No way. _When the song was done, Sasuke stared at her. "I-I-" he said. "You're very good." He said.

--SASUKE'S POV--

She sang, and her voice floated naturally through the room. It was a love song, and he looked down so she couldn't see his blush. _It doesn't mean anything! Its just a song!_ He was traumatized. _Don't open yourself up to these feelings…_but he couldn't help it, he felt odd and… not quite joy, but a small hint of something like it. When the song was over, he stuttered. "I-I-" _Pull yourself together!!_ "You're very good." he said. "Thanks." she replied. She moved over to the organ. "What are you doing now?" he asked. "Hee. I'm gonna play a song that matches you perfectly!" she giggled.

--AIMI'S POV--

Aimi giggled and pulled up a book. She flipped to a page and set it down. "Sasuke, can you sing?" she asked, pulling herself together. "No!" he said. "Try! Just do the old do, ray, me, fa, so, la, ti, do thing." she said. He tried. "Wow, you have a good voice that is perfect for this song. Nice deep voice, now try to follow it, OK? I'll start." She began to play a powerful tune- The Phantom Of The Opera.

She began.

"_In sleep he sang to me…_

_In dreams he came…_

_That voice which calls to me…_

_And speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find…_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside my mind…"_

Aimi gave a nod for Sasuke to sing the words. He took a deep breath… and sang (wow!!).

"_Sing once again with me._

_Our strange duet…_

_My power over you…_

_Grows stronger yet…_

_And though you turn from me…_

_To glance behind…_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside your mind…"_

As he was singing, Chika had passed by. She halted and then peeked in. She was overly amazed. Sasuke was singing?! She stayed there to watch.

Aimi started again. By now, Sasuke had gotten the idea. (note: every time they switch, itll just be new a quotation)

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear…_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

"_Its me they hear…"_

They sang a verse at once.

"_Your spirit/My spirit and my/and your voice are one combined…_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside my/your mind…"_

Then Aimi did by herself…

"_He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

_Ahhhhhhahhhahhhhahhhh…"_

"_Sing, my angel of music!"_

"_Ahhhhahhhhhahhhhhahhhhahhhhahhhhh…"_

"_Sing, my angel!"_

"_ahhhhhahahhhhahhhhahhhhahhhh…"_

"_Sing for me!"_

"_ahhhhhahhhhhahhhhhahhhhhahhhh…"_

"_Sing!"_

"_Ahhhhhhahhhhhahhhhhahhhhahhhh…"_

"_Sing for me!"_

"_ahhhhhhhhahhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!"_

They both were out of breath at the end. They looked at each other. From the door, Chika smiled and covered her mouth. She walked away. "You're not so bad yourself, Sasuke." Aimi said, smiling. "I don't know who was singing, because it wasn't me!" he said. "Oh yes it was. I saw." she said.

She took him to the door. He walked out and glanced behind. Aimi winked at him and closed the door.

TO BE CONTINUED…

--

**Oh wow!! That was totally unexpected!! I had no clue Sasuke sang!! But that song is perfect for him, no? OK so the songs are "Hands On Me" by Vanessa Carlton and the second, of course, was "The Phantom Of The Opera" from the 2004 movie.**


	3. Chapter 3: Party Of The Year

The next night was the night. The next night came to quickly. As Aimi panicked backstage, Sasuke was drinking some punch, quickly forgetting about everything (for the moment, that is). Aimi had been able to get her piano and organ onstage, and she had a microphone that was not the kind you held but the kind you attach to your ear and it goes over to your mouth. She was putting it on as the intro person went onstage.

"Hey, hey ladies and gents! May I get your attention please!" everyone grew silent. "Now we all want some live music, right?" he said.

"Right!" the crowd shouted back.

"Well lets shut up and get some! Announcing our very own… AIMI LIKANA!!" the crowd went wild.

Aimi walked onstage and smiled. "Hey everyone, how ya'll doing tonight?" she heard the audiences response of "good" and continued. "Now we all want some music, so lets get down to the point!" As she sang the song, Sasuke heard and looked up to see her.

Her eyes were sparkling, she looked as happy as anyone could be up there, singing her heart out, making others happy. _Just like she was meant to do…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

The music went on, and finally, the slow dance time had come. "OK everyone! So now is our slow dance, so grab your boy, grab your girl, and get ready to dance!" she said. She scanned the crowd to see if Sasuke was with Sakura. He was leaning against a wall, alone, and Sakura was sitting alone. "OK, I see two people who do not have partners. Luckily, they should dance together. Hey Sakura, Sasuke! Meet in the middle of the dance floor, now!" they both shook their heads, so Aimi just smiled. "Hey everyone! Shouldn't those two dance?" she listened as "yeah"s came up everywhere. "OK you two! We wanna see ya dance!" they both blushed as they met in the middle of the dance floor. The music begun and they both danced, looking perfect. Aimi couldn't help but feel proud of her work.

During her music break, Aimi went down to the crowd and got some punch. Everyone who passed by congratulated her. While she was drinking, someone came up behind her. "Thanks for completely humiliating me!" She choked on her punch as she laughed. "You're welcome, Sasuke." she said. She turned. "But you know you liked it." she added. "Why you-" he began. "You can't hurt me, I still gotta sing." Aimi said. He folded his arms and looked at her as if he was in deep thought. "What?" she asked. "How do you do that? You know all the tricks." he said. "Wha…?" she asked. "You know how to work me." he said. "Oh." she replied. "So why were you all alone?" she asked. "I had no one to dance with." he said. "But Sakura-" "Well I wanted to dance with a certain someone, but that someone was… busy." he said hesitantly. "Well who is that someone?!" she asked.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh come on! Who?"

"…You."

Aimi's eyes went wide. "But-but-" she stuttered. "Why?" He just looked at her. She avoided his gaze. "Look me in the eye." she snapped. She looked up at him. "Because you are different." he said. "HOW-" she stopped and lowered her voice- "how am I?"

"You don't freak out near me."

"Neither does Sakura."

"Well, kind of, but… its just different. I just wanted to dance with you. No big deal."

"True, true."

"HEY! AIMI! WE NEED YOU ONSTAGE!" a yell came. She nodded and walked up. "Hey everyone! Well, I have a special surprise for you. And I think you'll like it. Now who here sings?" she asked. Lots of people put their hands up. "OK, who hear doesn't sing?" less people put their hands up. "Well I know someone who does but doesn't. and that someone is gonna sing with me up here. This is supposed to be a secret- well, to him- but he needs to show it. Hey! You in the back!" everyone turned their heads. They all scanned. They scanned right passed Sasuke and looked at all the others. "Hey! You got this far not being noticed, but that's over… Sasuke!" she called into the microphone. Everyone snapped their heads back. "SASUKE?!" someone yelled. It sounded like Naruto. "Come on, Sasuke. Get up here!" He shut his eyes and walked to the front. "I'll kill you." he whispered. "Hm-ho. I only know about one that you can sing. Just pretend we're back in my room, OK?" she whispered back, covering the microphone. He nodded. "OK everyone- lets enjoy the Phantom Of The Opera!!" she called out.

They sang. She sounded natural… and so did Sasuke. He took her advice. Pretend they were back in the music room. At the end, everyone busted with applause, screaming, yelling, clapping like heck. "SASUKE GIVE HER A KISS!!" a yell came from the crowd. They both blushed and turned away. Everyone agreed with whoever said it. They didn't, until they finally glanced at each other, sharing a look that said, _let's get this over with, it doesn't mean anything. _They walked up to each other and shared a quick kiss. Everyone clapped and whistled. Aimi saw Naruto laughing. He must've been the one who yelled that up there. She glared at him. He just tried to stop, but he couldn't. _I'll get you, Naruto!!_

Aimi talked with Chika for a bit, Chika obsessing. "AK!! Do you know what you to did? YOU JUST MADE HISTORY, that's what you did!…" she went on and on. Aimi ignored her. Later, she went up to Naruto. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" she yelled. He laughed some more. "I had to see it! I just HAD to! You two are a crowd pleaser, ya know that? Like when two famous people go out! You should be known as bf/gf to the public!" he said. "Naruto!" she yelled.

"What? You know you two liked it!"

Aimi smacked him upside the head.

"NO we didn't!" she said.

"Then why did you?"

"To get everyone to shut up!"

Sasuke came up behind Naruto. He put his finger to his lips to tell Aimi to be quiet about him being there. She blinked as a signal that she understood. Then he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder firmly and hard. "AK!!" Naruto fell over. Aimi caught him and pushed him up. "That'll teach you!" Aimi & Sasuke said at once.

()()()()FAST FORWARD, END OF PARTY()()()()

Aimi walked home in the dark. She could barely see, but she knew where she was. A hand went on her shoulder. "AH!" out of reflex, Aimi turned around and punched the person. "Ah, thanks. Now I'm bleeding." the person-who was Sasuke-said. "Mm. Sorry. Where did I get you?" "Forehead." she put her hand on his forehead. Yep. Blood. "Well I don't know how to fix it…" she said. "Hn, I'll be fine." he said. "OK." she replied.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can I show you something tomorrow?"

"Um. OK."

"See you then!"

Tomorrow was Saturday. No class. So they could do it perfect.

Aimi walked home, a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Meadows & Sparrows

Aimi awoke the next morning and got out of bed. She went to the mirror and undid the braids she had put in last night and brushed her hair. It was all wavvy and fluffy from the braids. She looked like a different person. She changed her clothes and went outside. It was cloudy, threatening to rain. Perfect.

She kicked the leaves as she walked. As she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Watch it." the person said. It was Sasuke, but he didn't know it was Aimi because she looked different. _Trick sounds good, _Aimi thought. "Mmm." she said. "Wait… wait… who are you?" Sasuke asked. "I'm Aimi. I thought you'd know me by now." Aimi said simply, looking up at him. "Danggit! I didn't know it was you…" he said. "Hn. So I guessed. Come on, I gotta show you something." Aimi said. When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!" she said, dragging him forward.

She pulled Sasuke through the dark day. She pulled a blindfold out of her pocket at a certain spot. She went behind Sasuke and put it over his eyes and tied it. "What are you doing?!" he asked, startled. "This is my special spot. I don't want people to know how to get there." Aimi said. When she was done, she walked in front of him. He reached out, trying to find her hand without seeing. Aimi folded her arms and watched him. He stumbled and fell flat on his face. "Ug. Thanks for the help." he said, pushing himself up. He fell again, and Aimi caught his hand. "Come on, clumsy." she said.

She pulled him along into a long, golden field with rolling velvet hills. She took off the blindfold. Sasuke looked around him. "Nice." he said simply. "Come on! Use your imagination, Sasuke!" Aimi said cheerfully. She grabbed his hand and they began running through the field. She was laughing and dancing around.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke let himself be dragged around through the field. It did feel good and fun. He almost smiled, but tried to keep a strait face as he ran through. Aimi glanced behind her. She had caught him with a small smile he was trying to keep away. "You smiled!!" she called behind her. "N-no I didn't!" he called back, snapping into his normal face. Aimi rolled her eyes and continued to run.

--AIMI'S POV--

It began to rain. Aimi loved the rain. She danced around in the rain. "Come on Sasuke! Have some fun! Dance with me!" she yelled. She grabbed him by the hand and they spun around together.

Sasuke tripped over something and fell, dragging Aimi down on top of him. They just lied there, feeling the rain. Sasuke was nice and warm compared to the cold. They both felt good. Aimi closed her eyes for a moment enjoying this.

Sasuke also was enjoying it. He had his eyes closed as well.

Aimi rolled off him. "OK. ya like my place?" she asked. Sasuke still had his eyes closed. "Are you asleep?" Aimi asked. "Yes." he replied. "Well do ya like it?" she asked again. "I like it a lot." he said, his eyes still closed. Aimi clapped in front of his face. His eyes snapped open. Aimi laughed. "For a tough guy, you're pretty weak." she laughed. "Hn." he said, glaring at her.

"Wait! One more thing!" Aimi said. She ran into the side of the woods and hit a tree. Suddenly, Hundreds of sparrows emerged from the tree and flew around, singing. They swirled in a tornado like fashion. Aimi laughed at Sasuke's shocked face. Like this: OO. She grabbed Sasuke and ran into the midst of the tornado. The world turned into a perilous flapping and squawking spree and then was peaceful. They were in the middle of the tornado, the eye of the storm. The birds all sang with one voice as Aimi and Sasuke sat there. "They're singing to us, Sasuke!" she said. "What?" he asked. "Listen hard! They're singing!"

Sasuke strained his ears. Finally, he heard it. A musical tone. Fun, happy, fast, and joyful, the birds' song was in his head. "Try singing with it!" Aimi said. "Er…" he replied. "Should I start?" she asked. "Yes please!" he said eagerly. He didn't want to start. Aimi started humming the tune. "La la la la la la la…" she sang with the birds. Sasuke thought for a minute and decided that the birds and her would drown him out, so might as well. "La la la la la la la…" he sang with her.

()()()()

Later, when they went their separate ways, Sasuke thought, _This is one of the weirdest, scariest… BEST experiences I've ever had. I just cant wait to see what shell come up with next. _

TO BE CONTINUED…

--

**OK, OK, so of you might think that was… er… corny. But it was fun to write and some of its kinda based on real experiences (I added exaggerated detail). Hope ya like it so far!!**

**Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship & Hate

MONDAY…

_Dang it. Kids are going to KILL us for the party on Friday. _Aimi thought as she ran to class. Sure enough, when she got to school, she saw some signs posted with pictures of Sasuke and Aimi that said some annoying things on them. Kids whispered. People stared. Teachers shook their heads. _DANGIT. _Aimi walked to class, trying to ignore everything. She walked in her class. Everyone was silenced when they saw her. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly. Everyone stared as she sat in a seat next to Naruto and on the other side was Miko (her best friend). Luckily, she was far, far away from where Sasuke was sitting. She wasn't into being near him at school.

Naruto leaned over. "I see you are sitting as far away as possible from Sasuke." he whispered. "Correct." Aimi said, staring at the floor. "Oh, we have a new kid… er… over there-" Naruto pointed to a brown haired boy with hair falling in his eyes- "I think his name is Ichirou. So you can talk to him without being annoyed because he knows nothing about Friday." Naruto said. "OK." she replied dully.

()()()()()FAST FORWARD, END OF DAY()()()()()

Aimi walked away from class bored and sad. She didn't like this day, it was full of annoying people bugging her about her and Sasuke. She kicked leaves as she walked away. Speaking of-- Sasuke walked up to her. "Looks like you need a friend." he said, walking next to her. She smiled faintly. "Hn, yeah." she said. "If it makes you feel better, I had to deal with the same thing…"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we make a promise?"

"Er- if I can keep it…"

"We'll never let anything come between our friendship."

"You got yourself a deal."

They shook on it.

"We'll never let anything come between us." Sasuke said calmly (so you think… oops sorry on with the story).

They continued their separate ways.

()()()()NEXT DAY()()()()

Aimi walked to school again feeling creepy about what was ahead. It probably had blown over… hopefully. Big fat NOPE. It was still going on. She sighed continued on her way. Sasuke met up with her and they walked together through the halls. In the 3rd hall, a figure jumped in front of Aimi. It was that new kid. What was his name? Ikro?

"Why hello, princess." he said. "Are you the famous Aimi? Naruto brags endlessly about you. Never heard about you anywhere else, though." he said. _good. He doesn't know the rumors. _"Uh. Hi." Aimi said. "Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Ichirou." he said. He kissed her hand. Aimi blushed. Sasuke tensed up and glared at Ichirou. "Er. Aimi. Lets go to class." Sasuke said coldly. Ichirou looked at the two of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is she your gal?" he asked Sasuke. "No!" Aimi and Sasuke said together. "Then you don't mind if I ask her out?" Ichirou asked, as if asking them both.

Sasuke glared at him again and got major tense. Sasuke went "green" so to speak (green…jealous…envy…ya know, not literally). "I don't think so…" Sasuke growled under his breath. Aimi heard. _Sasuke… _she thought warningly. "What?" Ichirou asked. "Oh no you don't…" he said in a low tone but enough to where Ichirou could hear. Aimi shook her head and jumped in to save them all. "Uhm. No thanks Ichirou. I'm not really a date person. But we could be friends…" Aimi faded out. Ichirou nodded. "I understand completely." he said. He gave her a major sweet smile. He bowed and kissed her on the hand again before jumping off.

"Sasuke!!" Aimi said. Sasuke didn't answer. He stared hatefully down the hall where Ichirou went. "Sasuke!!" Aimi yelled in his ear. He looked down at her. "What?" he asked. "What was that all about?!" Aimi said, annoyed. "He was making a pass at you." Sasuke said, again looking kind of mad. "I could've taken care of it!" Aimi pointed out. When Sasuke didn't answer, she continued. "I can take care of myself. I don't need someone-especially some like you-jumping in all the time! What if I wanted to say yes?" Aimi said, trying to look Sasuke in the eye. "You were going to say yes?" Sasuke asked, sounding…disappointed? "Well, no, but what if I did? What then?!" Aimi asked. Sasuke clenched his fists. "I'm protective." he said simply, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Sasuke, its my life!" she said angrily. Sasuke stepped back a bit. "I was involved." he said, staring at her angrily. "Not as much as you were acting!" Aimi said, flaring up. She shoved him. He banged his head on the wall. "Ow…" he said, rubbing it. "If I'm so in the way, why the heck are we even friends?!" Sasuke flared back, recovered. "I really don't know!" Aimi yelled back. "Then forget it! End of friendship!" he said. "Fine with me!" Aimi said. She kicked him and left.

_I have made a huge mistake._

_Yes you have._()()()()FAST FORWARD, LUNCH()()()()

Aimi avoided Sasuke at all costs. In class, she chose a seat very far away from him. When he spoke, she ignored him. When he walked up to her, she would walk away. When he managed to catch her and try to talk, she ignored him and turned away. When he asked her a question, she wouldn't answer. When he looked at her, she would look the other way. _I really messed up…_ he thought every time he saw her.

Now at lunch, he walked up to her where she sat alone. She had finished. Sasuke didn't eat lunch. He sat next to her. She tried to get up, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "Aimi…" he said. She didn't look at him. "Aimi." he said again, trying to sound more sure of himself. Nothing. "Aimi!" he snapped. She didn't look at him but shoved him away. "Aimi! Please speak to me!" he said. She shook her head. "Fine. If you aren't gonna talk, then listen." he said. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry already. I messed up. If you have a problem with me, you have to tell me, because I'm not leaving until you talk to me. All you have to do is say one word that might sum up how you're feeling." he said. She whipped around. "I hate you!" she said. She got up and left him there.

"_I hate you!" _Sasuke shut his eyes. He'd had enough of that word. Hate. His brother. Hate. His life. Hate. Naruto. Hate. Everyone's fear of him. Hate. Hate. Hate. And now Aimi. He opened his eyes. He hated hate. He clenched his fists.

"_I hate you!"_

No, not again.

"_I hate you!"_

Not Aimi.

"_I hate you!"_

This can't happen.

()()()()FAST FORWARD, END OF DAY, AIMI'S POV, AIMI'S HOME()()()()

Aimi walked through the doors of her house. _I'll never speak to him again. Fake. Jerk. I hate him._ She marched into the music room and sat at the seat of the piano. She didn't play anything, just sat there.

Akio and Emi sensed her anger and came running. Akio saw her and sighed. _"Trouble with the replacement?" _he asked. Aimi glared at him. "He isn't a replacement. I hate him." she said, her voice full of anger. Emi jumped in. _"You cant hate him. He was one of your best friends. And maybe… er…" _she glanced at Akio- "_more."_ she said. She sounded concerned. _"What happened?" _Akio asked. "Sasuke freaked out when someone hit on me and we had a fight. We hate each other now. Everything's in balance." Aimi said. _"That's not balance, sweetheart. That's hate, as you said. He was probably jeal-" _Akio stopped short at the end when Emi shot him a look that said, "not yet, wait a little while." Aimi looked at them. "What?" she asked. Emi sighed. _"Darling, nothing is in balance when hate comes in. All you have is anger. And if you have enough anger and hate, it becomes dangerous. It becomes almost deadly. It leaves a trail of debris where its tornado struck. What I'm saying is that you will make everything worse." _Emi looked at Aimi in the eyes. "I told him I hated him and I'm sure he feels the same." Aimi said angrily. _"You told him you hated him? Did he say the same?" _Akio asked. "No." Aimi said. _"There you go, darling. He probably doesn't hate you. You probably hit him right where it hurt. He's probably hurting right now." _Emi said sadly. "He doesn't feel anything. He's numbed to feeling and emotion." Aimi said coldly. _"Darling, listen. No one can be numbed to feeling. He probably just kept it down. He's had his share of pain in his life as you know. He probably kept it down because he might've gotten the wrong message. You know how I said if you had enough anger and hate it would get dangerous? Sometimes if you are hurt enough, that message is twisted and you begin to think every emotion will be dangerous if you have enough of it. Everyone feels those things, but if you have had enough pain you keep it down. Like I said, the message is twisted. He is hurting. You hurt his heart, girl. You blew it. Don't expect to see him as himself tomorrow. He'll be different. My guess is that you may be, too. Fix things while you can. If you wait too long, your chance will go." _Emi said. Aimi was shocked by these strong words coming from Emi. Akio nodded. _"He probably freaked out because-" _Emi gave him a glare. He shut up. "Akio? Emi? Do you know something I don't?" Aimi said. Akio looked at Emi. Emi looked at Akio. They nodded. _"We'll leave you with 3 words: jealously, him, and you." _Akio said. He looked at Emi. She nodded as if to say she approved. They stalked away.

It was Aimi's time to think.


	6. Chapter 6: Things Usually Not Spoken

Aimi was on a mission the next day. No, not the type you're thinking. She was on a mission to make up with Sasuke.

She scanned her classroom and saw him sitting alone in his "position". She ran up to him. "Hi Sasuke!" she said. He looked at her. His eyes were filled with despair. "You will talk to me now?" he said. Aimi's eyes faded from brown to gray. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I just said those things because I was mad at you for sticking up for me when I should've thanked you. I get scared when I think I cant fend for myself. I think that one day, you wont be around to help and I'll have to save myself but I might not know how if I don't learn. I don't hate you. You're one of my best friends." she said. He stared at her. "You're…sorry?" he asked. "Yeah." Aimi said. When he didn't speak for a minute, Aimi began to panic. He wasn't going to forgive her. She blinked back tears and turned around. Sasuke grabbed her hand. "I forgive you." he said. Aimi turned and they shared a hug.

Aimi went to a seat, again in between Naruto and Miko. She noticed something weird. Naruto would glance at Miko and blush then turn away. Miko would do the same. _Well that's weird. Wait… they… Awww! That's so cute! _Aimi smiled at them.

She jumped up and ran to Sasuke again. She explained a plan to him about those two. "Very Shakespeare." Sasuke said looking at them. "Well yeah, but…" Aimi said. "Whatever, I'll do it." Sasuke said. He got up and walked over to Naruto while Aimi walked to Miko. The plan begun.

--SASUKE'S SIDE OF THE PLAN--

Sasuke kneeled by Naruto's desk. "Hey, dork." he said. Naruto looked at him. "Dang you!" Naruto said. He was going to throw a punch when Sasuke spoke again. "That was just to get your attention. See Miko over there?" he said. He pointed toward Miko where Aimi was talking to her. "Yeah?" Naruto said, beginning to blush. "I hear she likes you." Sasuke said. He nudged Naruto in the side. Naruto looked to Miko. "Really?" Naruto asked.

--AIMI'S SIDE OF THE PLAN--

Aimi sat down near Miko. "Hey Miko." she said. "Hi Aimi." Miko replied. "Can I let you in on a secret?" Aimi said. Miko set down her pencil. "Sure!" she replied cheerfully. Aimi leaned in and whispered, "Word has it Naruto likes you." Miko blinked. "Naruto likes me?" she asked. "Mmm-hmm." Aimi said. Miko looked at Naruto to see Naruto looking at her.

Special moment.

Sasuke and Aimi winked at each other and left Miko and Naruto to talk.

20 minutes later, Naruto and Miko sealed their talk with a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Plan fulfilled.

()()()()()FAST FORWARD, AFTER SCHOOL, BOTH POVS, MOSTLY SASUKE'S()()()()()

Naruto and Miko walked home all dreamy and cute together. Aimi was so proud.

Aimi met up with Sasuke and they walked together after school. They didn't go strait home, though. They walked around the edges of the forest. They talked. About everything.

They stopped at one place and stood there just staring at each other. They sat on a stump and talked some more. They were enjoying one another's company.

Somehow, they got on the subject of dreams. "Aimi, what do you dream about?" Sasuke asked. "I usually dream about my paradise. Everything I like, the weather I like, the people I like… and if I have a nightmare, it is in my paradise. My paradise turns on me, ya know? My paradise, basically." Aimi replied. _Hn, her dreams sound great. I wonder who the people are. __**Oh you're just hoping you're in her dreams. **__Shut up. _"Like last night. I dreamt I was in my paradise, as usual. But you were there. And I was mad at you then, right? Well, you were there and I bumped into you. You looked at me all sad. I was trying to talk to you, but you couldn't understand me. I tried to talk some more to you and then you…" Aimi faded out, looking scared and sad.. _**You ARE in her dreams… but this doesn't sound good.**__ Shut up. _"Then I what?" Sasuke asked. "You…You…" Aimi tried to talk but then shook her head and began to shake. "What? What did I do? Whatever it is, I didn't really do it… right?" Sasuke asked, getting a little worried. "No, you didn't. but it felt so real…" Aimi said. "What felt real? Aimi, you can trust me." Sasuke said, taking a hold of her shoulders. "You… hit me…" Aimi said, looking scared. Sasuke shook his head rapidly. "No, Aimi! No, I would never do that!" he said. _**A few weeks ago you would've. **__I'm not really THAT bad, am I? _"I know. I know! It just felt really real…" Aimi said. "But it was just a dream. Nothing that bad, right?" Aimi added, wiping her eyes and putting on a smile. "Yeah." Sasuke said, relieved Aimi had calmed down. He didn't do well with sad people.

"What do YOU dream about?" Aimi asked, cheering herself up more. _**Ohhhh, I know! I know!**__ Shut up!!_ "I dream about…what young men usually dream about." Sasuke said, a small smile tugging at him. _**Whatever you do, don't smile and be happy.**__**that will ruin your reputation! And you'd be happy! We don't want THAT, now do we?**__ Shut. Up. Now. _Aimi smiled. "Hn. What most young men dream about. So that would be… girls, fighting, and money." she laughed**. **_**2 out of 3 ain't bad.**__ Shut up. _Sasuke gave up and turned around so he could smile. "Sasuke! What'cha turning around for?" Aimi asked playfully. "Uhm… Nothing. I thought I saw a deer. False alarm." Sasuke said, turning back to Aimi. She folded her arms. "Riiight. Deer." she said, smiling. _**Uh oh! Don't smile again! She's onto you! **__Go away! _"Yeah. Deer." he said quickly. "Whatever ya say, Sasuke." Aimi said, grinning and shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7: Problems With Ichirou

The next day, Aimi sat in her seat, trying to avoid the stares of Ichirou. Sure, she would try to be friends with him, but she would never feel fully comfortable around him. He WAS the reason her and Sasuke had that whole fight. But she would try to look past that, because she knew he was new kid, it was never easy being the new kid, and he didn't mean to cause any trouble… he just… liked her. Don't all guys get weird and their minds get washed out of all common sense when they like a girl? Aimi looked at her desk and tried to avoid his gaze. Too. Much. Staring. Well, be nice… Whatever. Humor him. Aimi looked up at Ichirou. She smiled and waved. He looked shocked for a second, then he smiled and waved back. He had a nice smile.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke saw Aimi wave at that Ichirou kid. He tensed up. _Quit tensing up! He's just some kid who likes Aimi! Why should I care? _Sasuke tried to look the other way, feeling odd about himself. What was wrong with him lately? Why did he get so stupid around Aimi? He couldn't help but look again. Sasuke caught Ichirou look shocked and wave back with a smile. Sasuke was sure Aimi didn't see it, but when Ichirou saw Sasuke watching him, he shrunk in his seat. _Yeah, you better hide. I saw you eyeing Aimi! __**Mm. You like her, don't you? **__No. We're just friends. And how can I talk to myself like this? Its like a whole different person! __**Mm. I am your mind. The usually unused part. But with hormones and puberty kicking in, I'm used a lot!! **__Ugh. I HATE hormones!!_ _**Hate is a strong word. **__Hmph. _

Apparently, Aimi saw Ichirou shrink. She followed his gaze and saw Sasuke giving Ichirou a mean look _She saw me…_ Aimi mouthed "be nice" and glared at him. Sasuke mouthed back, "why?" Aimi glared at him again and scribbled on a piece of paper for a minute, then threw it in Sasuke's direction. He caught it in mid air and opened it up. It read:

_**Sasuke,**_

_**We don't want another fight, do we? Bear with me, please? Its just a little crush! Don't you get those, too? **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Aimi**_

Sasuke sighed. No, he didn't want another fight. And as for him having little crushes… he wasn't sure. He didn't know what some things felt like, so he wasn't sure. Was it possible that those weird feelings he had about Aimi was a crush? He shook his head. Impossible. He looked up to see Aimi, right in his face. He almost fell out of his seat. "Don't do that!" Sasuke said, recovering. "Well? Are you gonna deal with this?" Aimi asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yes." he said through his clenched teeth. Aimi nodded, said, "That's all I needed to hear," and returned to her seat.

--ICHIROU'S POV-- (wow a new one!)

_Dang, Aimi is so cute!_ Ichirou thought. He had promised himself he wouldn't fall for another girl, and yet, here was another one. He moved frequently, and the last time he had liked a girl, he had to move. Again. So he promised never to get attached-- walla. A new one. At least she didn't seem to like him. Well, romantically, anyway. She said they could be friends. But she seemed to be with that Sasuke guy. Even if they didn't know it yet. They were together, and they'd find out soon enough. But he didn't need to help. Although it would be cute to see those two realize they loved each other… _Nah. I like her… why help the OTHER guy?!_

Ichirou stopped staring at Aimi when Sasuke shot him ANOTHER death glare.

--AIMI'S POV--

Why are guys so stupid?! Why was Sasuke acting so weird?! Ah well. Ichirou obviously had a crush, it made sense if he was acting weird… but Sasuke! Sasuke was the last person Aimi thought would get protective of her… well, they were friends, but JUST friends… right? Aimi was so confused. Sasuke was acting so different than he made out to be and how people said he was. Did they get him wrong, or was he being different? Ichirou was making this harder… but he meant well, the poor guy. What a complicated life she was living lately…

--FAST FORWARD, AFTER SCHOOL--

Aimi walked home with Sasuke, again. On the way, Aimi spotted Ichirou kicking leaves by himself on his way home. She sighed and began to walk over to Ichirou. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. He felt stiff and tense. "What now?" Aimi asked, annoyed. "Uh. Uhm. He could be dangerous." Sasuke gave a lame excuse. Aimi rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sasuke. Face your fears." She continued walking, dragging Sasuke who was still holding firmly to her wrist. "I'm not SCARED of him…" Sasuke grumbled. He stiffened even more when Aimi got to Ichirou- if that is possible.

Ichirou looked over at the two teens. "Oh hi, Sasuke, Aimi." he said. When he said Aimi's name, he said it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sasuke was so stiff by then, Aimi leaned over and whispered, "Loosen up, you look like a statue." He tried, he really tried. But there was something about that Ichirou kid he didn't like at all. "Hi Ichirou!" Aimi said cheerfully. Ichirou looked like he melted. _Ugh. I don't like him at all._ Sasuke thought for the millionth time. "Grrrr…" was all that could get out of Sasuke. Aimi elbowed him in the side. "Uh- I mean- Hi Ichirou." Sasuke said, trying to cover up the irritated sound in his voice.

Ichirou did a little bow for Aimi and Sasuke (mostly Aimi). Aimi smiled at him; Sasuke glared. "See? He's a gentleman. You should try it sometime." Aimi whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke leaned over to whisper in hers, "I'm not gonna bow at your feet like some sort of servant. He treats you like you're his queen. No. Way." Aimi shook her head. "Too bad." she said sarcastically. "What? You LIKE it when guys do that?!" Sasuke asked. "Sometimes." Aimi said simply. Then she ran to catch up with Ichirou. Sasuke followed… unwillingly.

The three of them reached Aimi's house first. She waved and blew a kiss at them before going inside. Ichirou blushed. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw it, but he couldn't help but notice his cheeks were slightly warm as well. _No way! No no no no no no no!! __**Poor little boy. doesn't like the fact he likes her. **__I DON'T LIKE HER, OK?! _Ichirou sighed as they walked away from Aimi's house. "She is…perfect." he said. Sasuke stared straight ahead. "She doesn't like you that way." Sasuke said angrily. Ichirou stepped a few steps away from Sasuke a little. "I know. A guy can dream, cant he?" he said. "Not when I'm around." Sasuke whispered under his breath. Ichirou walk in silence for a few minutes. Then he asked, "What's the big deal anyway?" Sasuke glanced at him. "What big deal?" he asked, looking away. "If you don't like her like that, then why can't I?" Ichirou asked. Sasuke clenched his fists, but didn't say anything. "Well…?" Ichirou asked again. Sasuke slammed Ichirou up against a tree. "Just don't try anything with her. Stay away from her. I don't want my… person that I know going out with the likes of you." Sasuke said in a threatening tone. Ichirou tried to get away, but Sasuke pushed him back. "Don't mess with her. don't even go near her. Got it?" Sasuke added without hesitation. Ichirou shivered. Sasuke stared at him, anger flaring up. "Got it?" Ichirou shrunk back. "GOT IT?!" Ichirou looked down. "Yessir." he replied, his voice shaking in fear. Sasuke let go of him. Ichirou ran away as fast as he could. Sasuke smirked. That felt so good.

()()()()()FAST FORWARD, NEXT DAY()()()()()

Aimi noticed Ichirou wasn't happy the next day. Aimi noticed he wasn't smiling, she noticed he wasn't staring, she noticed he didn't come within 5 feet of her or Sasuke, she noticed he didn't laugh, she noticed. And the first thing she thought was, _what did Sasuke do? _

Aimi walked over to Sasuke and glared at him. "What?" he asked. "Don't play innocent with me. What did you do to Ichirou?" Aimi hissed. "Hn. Lets not talk about him. He's history." Sasuke said in a simple, casual tone. Aimi's hand shot up to Sasuke's neck. "What. Did. You. Do?" she hissed with a voice that sounded…evil. Sasuke blinked. "A-Aimi?" he asked. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Aimi yelled. Everyone's heads shot to them. Gasps. What the heck was she doing? Sasuke tilted his head in her grasp. "I… Uh… threatened him…" Sasuke said kind of shyly, knowing he was in for it. "YOU WHAT?!" Aimi yelled. "Can't… breathe…" choked Sasuke. Aimi loosened he grip but didn't let go.

As if he suddenly remembered who he was, Sasuke pulled himself together and shook Aimi off him easily. Then he gave her his famous death glare. She crossed her arms. "Why did you threaten him?!" she asked angrily. "Its annoying to see him act like a trained poodle around you. Yuck." he said simply. Aimi rolled her eyes. "So you threatened him for THAT?!" Aimi asked. "Well… there's more… but I don't quite know what it is." Sasuke said dumbly. Aimi whacked him. "You don't know. How can you not know?! You are such an idiot!" she said strongly.

Ichirou walked over. "Could you two quit the love fest?" he asked timidly. "We all know you two obviously… like each other, but you two don't know yet. So now you know. Just don't yell at each other 'cause that'll screw up any chance you two have." he added. He regretted it, but then thought, _Well they are cute together. _

Sasuke and Aimi looked at each other. Then they looked in opposite directions. "We don't like each other. We're just friends…. That are fighting for the moment." Aimi said. Sasuke nodded. "True, true. Now what did I tell you, kid? Don't come near her…" Sasuke said. Aimi whacked Sasuke upside the head. "He can come near me if he wants." she said.

They were in for an awkward day.

()()()()FAST FORWARD, AFTER SCHOOL()()()()

Aimi skipped beside Ichirou. They talked about each other, asked each other questions, and listened with the answers. They had been doing this most the day, with Sasuke in the background glaring at them.

This was one of the nicest days Ichirou had in a long time.

Same with Aimi.

This was one of the WORST days Sasuke had. Not as bad as others, but bad enough.

Sasuke followed them… more like stalked them. After a moment of silence, he began to feel very uncomfortable. He peeked to see them looking at each other deep in the eyes. "Grr…" he growled softly. Ichirou then spoke. "ilikeyoualotarealreallot!" he jumbled out. Aimi was silent for a moment. "What?"

"I-Like-You-A-Lot-A-Real-Real-Lot." Ichirou said slower so he wouldn't jumble it out again. "Aww…" Aimi said sweetly. _Hello? Remember ME? Sasuke? You're friend?!_ Sasuke thought to himself. Ichirou leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her on the cheek. Aimi blushed and smiled. That was it. Sasuke jumped out from the hiding spot he was in.

"Sasuke?? Wh-what are you doing here?" Aimi asked, sounding scared. He ignored her. He pointed a finger at Ichirou and began to circle him. "You. I told you…" he said threateningly. As he lunged at Ichirou, Aimi jumped in between the two. He stopped short. "Move." he growled, looking at Ichirou. "No." Ami said simply. "MOVE." he said again. Her eyes changed red. "NO." she hissed back. "You're acting like your brother." she added. The words dripped with venom. He blinked. "I'm. Not. Itatchi. I will never be…" he growled, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. She stared at him. "Yes you are." she said, looking at him angrily. He blinked. _I'm… Itatchi… No… _Then he did something he didn't EVER do. He began to cry. And backed away. He bowed his head. Aimi turned and walked Ichirou back home.

About half an hour later, she came back alone. "Sasuke." she said simply. He opened his eyes. "I'm acting like Itatchi… no…" he whimpered. She put her hand on his shoulder. "GO AWAY!!" he yelled. "I'm not leaving." she replied with no hesitation. He pulled himself together as much as he could. "Go!" he yelled. She didn't. she did the opposite. She came closer. She hugged him. It began to rain. They just stood there together. "You will never be Itatchi." she said softly. "Anger. I bet it runs in your family. But you will NEVER be Itatchi." she added. She hugged him tighter. She kissed him on the cheek. His eyes went wide. "Wha- what?" he stammered. She curtsied and left him alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Wounds

**NOTE: Whatever happens in this story, I will fix it, so do NOT give up on me no matter how bad it seems at the moment.**

Wind rustled in the leaves. A chill was in the air. The world was getting dark- and it was morning. The village was in for a real storm. Aimi was curled up in her bed, not willing to get out. She stared out the window at the dark town and sighed. Yesterday had been… interesting. She let her words slip ahead of her, like always. She wasn't sure if Sasuke was alright. For all she knew, he was where she left him yesterday. She sighed again and stopped looking at the window.

She lied down. She felt something move under the bed. It was bigger than Akio or Emi, Chika was still in her room snoring… who could it be?! "Who's there?" she asked, slowly reaching for a dagger she kept on her bedside table. The creature stopped moving. She held the dagger close to her and slowly, cautiously got out of bed. She kneeled down and looked under her bed. It was too dark to see anything. She reached and felt around. Then she felt some hair. She jumped back. "Who's that?!" she asked. Hesitantly, the person spoke softly and mumbly. "Nrto." She blinked. Oh. No. "NARUTO?!" she whisper-yelled, trying not to wake anyone up. "Yes…" he said. "What the heck are you doing under my bed?!" she asked. "I had no where else to go." he said. "Have you ever heard of the word, 'home'?" Aimi said, annoyed. "Well…" he said, sounding lost a bit. Aimi shook her head. "Whatever. Come out from there." she said. Naruto wormed his way out from under the bed. "Next time, hide under Miko's bed, OK? She's your girlfriend…" Aimi trailed off when she saw Naruto's expression. He looked like he hurt. "Are you OK?" she asked. "I came here 'cause this house is closer. I… um… kind of… got hurt…" Naruto said shyly. It would be hard for him to admit he couldn't take care of himself. All boys are like that. Aimi noticed he was sitting weird. "Where did you get hurt?" she asked. "My back." he said. He turned around. Aimi saw his shirt was torn and there were 3 cuts slanted down his back. She gasped. "How did you… did you challenge someone stronger than you to a fight?" she asked. He blushed and shrugged. "Naruto!" she said. "Come to the bathroom and take off your shirt. We're gonna need to wash that." she added. He did as she said. "Ow!" he flinched as she began to wash it. "Don't focus on the pain. that'll make it worse." she said. He whimpered as she continued. When she finished, she went to get some bandages. She came back with them and began to wrap them around him. "Who did this?" Aimi asked. "Kiba." Naruto replied. "He doesn't look like the type." Aimi said. "Well, I challenged him and told him not to go easy…" Naruto trailed off. "And he followed orders. Now I can imagine THAT…" Aimi sighed. "How much blood?" Naruto asked, sounding kind of scared. "Enough." Aimi replied. He whined. She grabbed his hand and led him away. "Can you make it home?" she asked. "Yeah. Thanks!" he said. Then he glomped her. "Ak!" then she giggled. "You're welcome." she said. She led him to the door. He skipped off after glomping her again. "Funny guy." she said. She closed the door.

She did her normal morning routine, then headed out the door. She looked around at the cold world around her. She closed her eyes while walking. Naturally, she bumped into someone. "Watch it." a familiar voice said. "Mm. Hi Sasuke." she said dully. She began to walk away, but his arm shot out and blocked her. This is oddly familiar. She tried going around the other side. He blocked her again. "What?" she asked tiredly. "You OK?" he asked. "Yah. Are you?" Aimi asked. "Hn. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied. "Well. Yesterday-" Aimi began. Sasuke stopped her. "I know very well what happened yesterday. The memory is vivid. TOO vivid." he said in his usual cold tone. Aimi sighed. "Yah well." she said in a flat tone. She didn't know how to talk to him anymore. "Thank you." Sasuke said quietly. "What?" Aimi asked. "Thank you… for helping." he said in a whisper. Aimi felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them back. She gave him a hug. "Oh, Sasuke…" she said, her voice quivering. "D-don't cry." Sasuke said. Aimi smiled. He knew how to handle everything… except feelings. They stayed in their hug.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke heard Aimi gasp. "What?" he asked worriedly. She fell. He caught her. He saw something in her neck. Poison dart. "Aimi! Aimi! No… no… no… Aimi! Aimi are you ok?" he yelled. Aimi quivered. "I'm…OK…" she said with difficulty. He put her down on the ground and checked her pulse. Slow. Too slow. "Aimi. Aimi, don't die on me…" he whispered. "I wont die. I…promise…" she said, her voice getting quieter every second. She closed her eyes. "Aimi." he said. She didn't reply. "Aimi?" Nothing. "Aimi!" Still, nothing. "AIMI!" he yelled her name to the world. He checked her pulse. Nothing. "No! No! No! No! No! NO!!" he cried out. He picked her up bridal style and began to run to the hospital. Rain fell hard. He ran as fast as he could. She couldn't die. She promised. He stopped at the hospital. "We need help! NOW!" he yelled to the woman at the front desk. She got someone and he waited while she was taken away from him. He waited, his head held in his hands. _This cant be happening. Not her. Why? Why are the ones so full of life and joy the first to die? Why? _

Chika, Miko, and Naruto arrived at the hospital. They rushed to Sasuke. "What happened?!" they all asked. He told them. They all began to cry a little. "Not Aimi…" Miko said. Sasuke nodded. "Aimi." he said.

The nurse came out. Everyone practically attacked her. "Well?" Sasuke asked, nervously. The nurse bowed her head. "I'm sorry. But she didn't make it." Naruto, Chika and Miko began to cry hard. Everything slowed down around Sasuke. "No! She wouldn't die! She promised!" he yelled. The nurse shook her head. Then looked up. "A-are you Sasuke?" the woman asked. He nodded. "She said to tell you she's sorry. And- she left all these notes for you and the rest of them." she said, handing him a bunch envelopes. Sasuke shook his head and took the envelopes. "When could she have written these?" he whispered.

Chika walked over. Her eyes were red. "What are th- the letters!" she exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her with a weird look. "The…letters…?" he asked. "She wrote some letters last night. She wouldn't let me near them. She said she would keep them with her and if anything were to happen to her to give them to certain people." Chika said. Sasuke's mind flashed to the day before, when she had yelled at him. Called him Itatchi. Fought. That must have sent her into thinking. But how could she know to do it just the right time?

He looked at the letters, then up to the nurse. She had begun to walk away. "Hey." he said. She turned. "Can we…see her?" he asked hesitantly. The nurse thought for a minute and then said, "Alright. Follow me." Sasuke called the others, then they all followed the nurse to a room. She opened the door, then walked away. "I'll give you some time." she called over her shoulder. They crowded into the room. There was Aimi, her hands to her sides, all the color drained out of her. She looked sad. Her eyes were closed. Her hair, which used to be a lively brown with purplish streaks, now was a dull brown and the streaks were fading. Sasuke shut his eyes and clenched his fists. _Whoever did this will pay. I'll kill him. _He opened his eyes, which were now wet with tears. He let go of his clenched fists.

Chika, Naruto and Miko were kneeling at her side. They were staring at her sadly. Sasuke stayed in the background. He looked at the envelopes in his hand. The one on the top was marked _Chika_. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he handed her the envelope. The next was marked _Naruto_. He thrust it out to Naruto who looked up along with Chika. The next said, _Miko._ He handed to Miko. The next read, _Ichirou._ Sasuke just shook his head and put it in his pocket. Ichirou would get it. He put his hand over his heart as if he was promising her. The last was scrawled across in cursive. _Sasuke._ He stared at it. He saw the others were reading theirs. But he couldn't bear to read it. He shoved it in his pocket along with Ichirou's.

--NARUTO'S LETTER--

Naruto opened the letter. He took it out of the envelope and noticed something else was inside. He looked in to see what it was. He pulled out a mood necklace and a rope bracelet that had orange rope woven into it that spelled out NARUTO. He put them on and read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Please excuse the "dear" because I know you'll make a big deal out of it if I don't write that. Anyway, If you are reading this, I'm probably dead. Yah. Dead. If I was alive, I wouldn't believe it either. But I'm dead. Well, anyway, I just want you to know that you made a good friend when I needed one. You are the funniest boy I've ever met, and you don't seem easily embarrassed. I know you'll make the BEST hokage there ever was someday. Don't give up on that. If you do, I will come back alive and kill you. I don't want you to get overly sad about my dying. You've got to move on after a while. And don't let Miko get sad either. Promise to protect the girls, OK? OK. The gifts you found in the envelope were made by me. Yeah, I made them. Be thankful, they took me FOREVER. You're the man._

_Love ya,_

_AimiPS Don't you dare cry right now._

Naruto couldn't help it. He cried.

--CHIKA'S LETTER--

Chika's letter had a tiara with pearls on it and a matching necklace for gifts. It was easy to see when she opened the chunky envelope. She smiled softly and began to read.

_Dear Chika,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably dead. I don't want you to get too sad about this. Tell Emi that her wisdom rocks and tell Akio he's the man of the house. I love you Chika. You are the BEST sister ever. If anything, let my death only make you stronger. I hope you like my gifts, 'cause they cost me a fortune. Well, anyway, I love you very much. Move on from my death, because you have nothing if you act like it. Play some music! That always cheered me up in my distress. I'm sorry I'm making this so short, but…_

_Love you,_

_Aimi _

--MIKO'S LETTER--

Miko opened her letter. A ruby and a diamond fell out. They shone brightly on the floor. Miko picked them up and stared at them before putting them away. Then she read.

_Dear Miko,_

_If you are reading this, them I'm probably dead. Hope you like my jewels! I've been meaning to give you them… but somehow, I think this is the best way to give them to you. You're the best best friend I have ever had. Just making sure you knew that. Tee hee. Ive known you since I was like 2, and you've always been there for me. Now be there for Chika. And Naruto as well. Heaven knows Naruto needs it. Well… if Sasuke lets you, and want you to be there for him too. He might need it even more than Naruto. And don't be too sad about my death. People die every day. I'm just another one out of about a million per day. Stay happy._

_Love ya like a sister,_

_Aimi_

--SASUKE'S POV (NOT LETTER)--

Sasuke walked away from the hospital. He snuck out when everyone was reading their letters. He sighed. This was it. She was really gone.

Apparently, Ichirou found out because he slammed into Sasuke while he was running towards the hospital. "She's DEAD!!" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke took a few steps back and nodded. Ichirou stared at him. "How can you not be there?" he asked. Sasuke didn't speak. He just stared at Ichirou. Ichirou gaped at him. "What the heck?! You are so selfish!" Ichirou yelled. Then he hit Sasuke, straight on. Sasuke stumbled back and fell onto the ground. He didn't get up. He didn't even feel anger. He pulled out Ichirou's letter and gave it to him. But he didn't get up. Ichirou stared at him. Thunder roared ahead. He grabbed the letter and ran.

Sasuke just layed back onto the ground and felt the rain on him. He remembered last time he'd done that, Aimi was with him. He sighed and stared into the sky. He heard Aimi's laughter. He saw her dancing in the rain. But then she faded away. "AIMI!!" he yelled. The clouds swirled around everywhere. As he cried, he put his hand to his face. As he pulled it away, he saw red. He cried some blood. He shut his eyes. _I just want this to be over. Just walk away, leave everything behind, and have me forget everything and everyone here. Maybe if I just walked into the lake… just walk into the lake and drown… __**Do not think of that! Is that what Aimi would want?! Is it?! **_He stared at the sky, not sure of what to do. He decided just to stay there.

--ICHIROU'S LETTER--

Ichirou stared at the letter inside the hospital. He pulled out the paper and noticed something else was there. He looked in and saw a ring with a green rock in it. He slipped it on. He saw a necklace just like it. He put it on as well. Then he read.

_Dear Ichirou,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm probably dead. Like my gifts? I found the rocks and made the necklace and ring by myself. Heee. Hope you like! Well, the only thing I can think of right now is I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know you very well, I'm sorry I have a friend who was willing to kill you, I'm sorry I didn't give you much a chance to be with me. don't be too upset that I died. Don't let Sasuke beat you up. Protect the girls. That includes Naruto. -smiles- Well. I'm sorry I can't put much in here. But short and sweet. I really thought of you as one of my closest friends. You rock._

_Love ya,_

_Aimi_

That's right. Short and sweet. He grinned.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke finally had gotten up and gotten home. He just sat there. Then he remembered his letter. _Should I read it? _He wasn't sure. It could make things worse, for all he knew. He pulled the letter out and set it on his bedside table. He stared at it. He focused on breathing. He imagined Aimi there with him, sitting by his side, smiling. She was laughing. She was saying nice things. She was hugging him. Then she got up and danced around the room. Then, as if she realized she was dead, she disappeared. Sasuke found it hard to breathe. He bowed his head.

He pulled the letter out. He saw something else inside. He pulled it out. A black rose. He held it in his hand as he red the letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. Don't be too sad over this. Be sure to know that I didn't ever want to make anyone sad. And I never wanted to die. Don't cry. I know, that's not something you really do, but its possible. I also know you really need someone there for you. Quit pushing everyone away. Let someone in. It would do you good. A lot of good. There is a storm raging as I write this. Remember me every time it rains. Rain is my favorite weather. Feel free to go out and dance in it like I used to. And smile once in a while. Being strong doesn't mean being emotionless. Please know the difference. The rose I gave you will not die. I made sure of that. Keep the rose. Do not enjoy it for just one day, enjoy it for a lifetime. Black roses are hard to find. __**I love you.**_

_Love,_

_Aimi_

Sasuke drew in a breath as he read the last part. _I love you. _He repeated the words in his head, over and over, until he could barely think. He put the letter in a drawer. He sat down and thought to himself about what he read. He wondered if he loved her. He looked at the black rose in his hand. It seemed to glow, even though it was dark. He listened to the rain pounding. Everything made him think of her.

_CRASH!_

"AH!"

"GO!"

"EVERYONE!"

"FIGHT!"

"RUN!"

"HE'S COMING!"

"SAVE YOURSELVES!"

"GET A SWORD!"

Sasuke leaped into action. Something was happening. And he needed to help.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

Sasuke ran out the door. There was broken glass everywhere. People were running. Screaming. Grabbing their swords. Telling their families to run and hide. Running into battle. Clashing swords. Falling. Crying. Using all the strength they had.

Sasuke ran out, holding his sword in his hand. "What is going on?!" he yelled in a safe spot. "Invasion!!" someone yelled back. He clutched his sword. He turned. There was Sakura. She was fighting some guy… and losing. He shook his hand and ran in to help her. He got the man down in a minute. "Go, Sakura!" he yelled above the fight. She nodded and ran.

He jumped around, avoiding all the blows. He had taken about 5 men down. As he fought one man, the man looked past Sasuke and grinned. "What now?!" he asked as he fought the man. The man just nodded. Sasuke was grabbed by his shirt. He punched, kicked, and plunged his sword around behind him. He was led away from the fight and into a private street. He was flung onto the ground. He looked up. And he stared into the eyes of Itatchi.

He snarled and began to fight Itatchi. "Foolish brother. You think you can win?" Itatchi sneered as they fought. "Yes!" Sasuke yelled as he plunged his sword to Itatchi. Itatchi dodged it easily. "Hn. Good thing I got rid of that girl. Its possible I would've lost with the two of you scurrying around." Itatchi laughed. Sasuke felt a large burst of anger come. "YOU KILLED HER!!" he yelled. Their swords clashed. "And I'm glad I did." Itatchi said. Sasuke flung himself violently at Itatchi. Itatchi knocked the sword out of his hand. "Well, well, well. Looks like I won this." Itatchi said. He was about to plunge the sword through Sasuke's heart when Sasuke hit him, knocking his sword out, too. "Let's see what you've got." Sasuke growled. Itatchi just shook his head and threw Sasuke into a wall. He slammed against the wall and slumped down. He tried to get up, but Itatchi grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. He was being held in the air against the wall. Sasuke choked. Itatchi grinned. "Its over, brother. Give it up." He was about to finish Sasuke off when a voice yelled behind him. "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." Sasuke opened his eyes with all the strength he had. He knew that voice… Itatchi and Sasuke both looked. There was… Aimi, a sword and dagger in her hands. "Ai-mi…?" Sasuke choked out. Itatchi cocked his head. "You're supposed to be-" he began. Aimi lunged at him. They fought. Itatchi was able to knock the weapons out of her hands. She held her fists up. They circled each other. She ran at Itatchi and flipped him onto the ground. He got right up and pushed her. She kicked him in the stomach. He reeled back and held his stomach. He recovered and punched her. She punched back. This went on for a while. Then Itatchi shoved Aimi with strength into the wall along with Sasuke. She fell right beside him. "How did you live…" Sasuke whispered. "Turns out I wasn't quite as dead as they thought." Aimi whispered back. "Die together." Itatchi scoffed. Aimi slowly reached and linked hands with Sasuke. They slowly got up together. Still holding hands, they pulled those hands back and then sent them forward, punching Itatchi. This hit him hard, but he recovered. "How sweet." he smirked. "The two children together. This will be fun to play with." he said. Then he spoke again. "So, Sasuke… the weakness is the girl, eh? What would happen if I-" he pulled the same move Sasuke had first pulled with her, giving her the kiss then shoving her down, except much harder. Sasuke leaped into action. "Not with MY girl, you don't…" he began to fight as Aimi slowly pulled herself up. She attacked from behind. Itatchi jumped around. "Hn. This will be harder than I thought…" he said. The two teens fought hard. Aimi grabbed Itatchi's hands and pulled them back, like a cop handcuff style. She kicked him like that. She saw Sasuke smirk at Itatchi's look of pain. "What… did that hurt?" Sasuke asked meanly. Itatchi jumped up and began to fight his brother. He pounded him into a wall again. He did the same with Aimi. They stayed there together, out of strength. Itatchi smiled. "Any last words?" he asked them. They linked hands again. Aimi looked at Sasuke. "Die together?" she asked. "Together." he replied. She leaned in. "Ahem. What are you doing?" asked Itatchi, an evil look on his face. "I was just gonna give him a kiss." Aimi said. Itatchi stepped back. "Hm. This could be interesting." he said. She leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Itatchi stared at the expression on Sasuke's face. _That couldn't be… FEELING, could it? _Aimi pulled away. "We are ready." she said quietly. Itatchi stared at the two. "Could this be…" he said out loud. Then he whispered, "O fortuna…Velut luna…" He pulled back from them. "Not now. But I will get you one day, I will!" he yelled as he leaped away.

Aimi looked at Sasuke. "What…" she asked. "I don't know." Sasuke replied.

They stood up and walked out. All the bad guys were retreating. "What happened?" Aimi asked. "I'm not sure. When you kissed me…" Sasuke trailed off. "He stopped." Aimi said, confused. "Yah." he replied.

"Oh no. Chika! Naruto! Miko! Ichirou! They don't know yet-" Aimi started.

"Oh man!" Sasuke said. They grabbed hands and ran to find them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10: Always Some Adventure

Aimi and Sasuke ran through the streets, trying to find Naruto, Chika, Ichirou, and Miko. They found them. Aimi hid behind Sasuke. "Trick sound good?" she asked. "Sure." he whispered. "Hey guys!" he called. They all looked. "Sasuke! You're OK!" they all yelled. "Hn? Ya, Of course I'm OK. I'm ALWAYS ok." he said. Aimi giggled softly. "Oh, and I found a little something on the way." he added. "Really? What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke reached behind him and picked up Aimi. "This. Recognize it?" he asked, holding her out. "AIMI!!" they all yelled. They attacked her and Sasuke. They were all in one big heap, laughing hysterically. Even Sasuke was laughing.

Aimi saw Sasuke happy. And she became doubly happy-- if that's possible… They all scrambled to get out of the heap, still smiling. Sasuke quickly covered up his smile once out of the heap. Aimi rolled her eyes.

"How did she live?!" Miko asked. "I wasn't as dead as they thought. They were able to bring me back." Aimi replied. They all stared at her in shock. "So… Yah," she said. She could tell they all still didn't believe it, but were gonna take it because it was very good. Very very good.

--A FEW WEEKS LATER--

Everyone still hadn't gotten over the fact Aimi was alive, but things had returned to normal. The people fixed up the village again. The storm stopped. Blah, blah, blah. And everyone was feeling pretty darn good. Naruto and Miko looked cute together, very happy. Chika was the usual, happy, fun sister Aimi was used to. Miko was the best best friend anyone could ever have, happy and loving. Ichirou still hadn't gotten over Aimi, but he learned not to hit on her-- as much, and was very happy. Sasuke was normal--sometimes. He had changed a little over the events that had happened. But everything and everyone was alright. And that's the important thing.

()()()()()()()()

Aimi ran into class. No one was there. "Odd…" she whispered to herself. She began to walk to her seat and sat down. She began writing in her notebook. Kakashi, who had been in the room the whole time, came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "AK!" she yelled, falling out of her chair. "Kakashi! You scared me!" she said, pulling herself up. "So I saw." he replied. She shook her head. "What, Kakashi? You never have no reason for scaring the wits out of someone." Aimi said. "Ah. Well, I was wondering if you could help me with a little lesson. See, I want to give a little… 'test' so to speak. Are you a very good actress?" he said. "Er. I think so…" Aimi said, unsurely. "Good. Well then. Here's the plan…"

()()()()()()FAST FORWARD TO CLASSTIME()()()()()()

Sasuke looked around. Aimi wasn't there. She was never late, she was never absent. Something fishy was going on.

"Ahem. Class." Kakashi said. They all looked up at him. "We shall be split up into out teams now, I think we all know who we are by now, so do I have to name you all?" Kakashi asked. Everyone shook their heads. "OK. Team 1, go to the training grounds. Team 2, go to town. Team 3, go to the plains. Team 4, go to the wilderness. Team 5, go to the community hall. Team 6, you will be joining Team 4 in the wilderness. Out you go." Kakashi said simply. Naruto raised his hand. "Uh. You forgot Team 7." Naruto said. "No. I have something… special planned for you." Kakashi said. Sakura raised her hand. "Where's Aimi? We need her." she asked quickly. Kakashi shook his head. "Not now. Come, come. We are going to the forest."

()()()()()IN THE FOREST…()()()()()

Naruto looked around. "What are we doing today?!" he asked excitedly. "We are going to have a test." Kakashi replied. They stopped in a spot. "Not much." Sasuke said simply. It looked exactly like all the other spots in the forest that they passed up. "Not much indeed." Kakashi said, a hint of amusement in his voice. They all looked up at him. "What?" they asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Hn. Aimi!" he called.

Aimi walked out from behind a tree. "'Sup guys." Aimi said as she stood beside Kakashi. Sasuke gave her a quizzical look. She shrugged. "He told me to wait here. You know his weird ways." she said, easily covering up the first issue. Kakashi nodded in approval. "Lets start the test." he said with ease.

He had them do all kinds of things. Run laps. Try to catch birds. Cut branches. Find a four leaf clover. Play the trust game. Find the tree with the "x" in it. At one point, Naruto got tired of all these things. "Can we do something challenging?" Naruto whined. Kakashi thought for a moment. "Challenging? You want challenging? Are you sure?" he asked. Sasuke walked over. "I have to admit, for once he's right." he said. Sakura agreed, of course. She agreed with everything Sasuke said or did. Aimi was silent. Kakashi sighed. "OK, then." he said, shaking his head. He went over to Aimi, pulled out his dagger, and held it to her neck. "You'll have to go through me if you want her to live." Kakashi said. Aimi looked scared. "Ka-ka-shi?" she whimpered.

At first, no one did anything. Sasuke just stood there, his mouth hanging open, just like all the others. Then he remembered about the thing with Itatchi. _"Not with MY girl you don't."_ Sasuke jumped up and took out his dagger as well. He held it to Kakashi's neck. Kakashi's eyes went wide with surprise. "You'd really kill me?" he asked, letting go of Aimi. Sasuke nodded, taking down the dagger. "In that case, you all pass." Kakashi said. Aimi burst out laughing and high fived Kakashi. "Dang, you should've seen yourselves!" she laughed. "It… Was… Just… A… Test?" Sasuke asked. Aimi and Kakashi nodded. He glared at them before smirking. "I guess it was a good test." he said.

()()()()FAST FORWARD, AFTER SCHOOL()()()()

Aimi walked home with Sasuke. He detoured her into the woods. "Where we goin'?" she asked, going along with it. "The woods." he said coldly. "Sasuke? Are you mad?" she asked. "Oh, why would I be mad? I was just completely humiliated this morning, that's all. No reason to be mad." he said angrily. "Kakashi asked me to, OK?" Aimi said tiredly. "No. Not quite OK." he said, his grip on her wrist getting tighter and tighter. "Ow!" she yelped. He loosened his grip a bit. "So we are going in the woods why…?" Aimi asked. "We need to talk." he replied. Aimi sighed. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Once they got to the spot he wanted, there were Aimi's arrows. She shot them at the target while listening to Sasuke's complaints. Once he was through she just said, "sorry" and continued shooting. "Ai-mi!" he whined. "Well what else should I say?" she asked. She gathered up her arrows and began to walk away after he didn't respond. "Aimi, just listen to me-" Sasuke pleaded. Aimi whirled around and aimed her arrow at him. She shot and it went straight through the collar of his shirt, pinning him into a tree. "No. You listen to me. Quit whining and move on, 'cause whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just stop being so annoying about it or I won't be sorry. Got it?" she asked, right up in his face. He tried pulling the arrow out, but it was deep into the tree. "Got it?" she asked Again. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She pulled the arrow out easily and Sasuke collapsed.

They still walked together through the forest- mostly because Sasuke wouldn't give up and leave. Aimi ran a little to get ahead every time Sasuke came close. "Aimi!" he would yell before running to catch up. This went on over and over.

"Aimi, I just want you to-" he began but was cut off by a raspy voice. "WE want you to give us your belongings." The two teens looked around. "Who's there?" asked Sasuke, reaching for his dagger. "Oh, just us. The jipushi." laughed the voice. (NOTE: jipushi is Japanese for gypsy or gypsies). "Dang it." Aimi growled. Then they all came out. Lots of men surrounding them laughing and snarling at them.

The jipushi surrounded Aimi and Sasuke like the band of pirates they were. They had their daggers in hand, ready to strike if either one of them tried anything. Sasuke and Aimi stood back to back, their daggers in hand also, ready to strike if the jipushi tried anything. The leader jipushi grinned at the sight of the two teens trying to look fierce. _This will be easy,_ he thought to himself. "Give us your possessions! You have no choice but to surrender and hand them over!" he said in a raspy voice.

"Nice going, Sasuke. Look what you got us into NOW." Aimi whispered to Sasuke.

"Me? Yah, well, Shut up. Now we need a plan. Jipushi use their smarts and cleverness. So for once, use your brain." Sasuke whispered back to her.

"Why can't you use your brain, as well? Oh yeah. I forgot. You don't have one." she whispered angrily to Sasuke.

The leader jipushi said, "Give us your possessions! Or prepare to die!"

One of the jipushi spotted a necklace that Aimi had on. Quickly, he grabbed it off her neck. "My wife will love this!" he said with a laugh. Aimi took her dagger and pointed it at him angrily. "Sir, you WILL give me my necklace back."

"Oooohhh. Hey boss! We got a tough one!" he yelled over to the head jipushi. The head gypsy came over to Aimi. "Put the dagger away, youngin. Just give us your possessions."

Aimi flipped her dagger in a showy way as if to challenge the head. And a fight broke out between the gypsies and the two teens. Sasuke glanced at Aimi while he was fighting. "JIPUSHI AT YOUR RIGHT!" he yelled to her over the ruckus. She turned and kicked the gypsy down and called back, "THANKS. YOU SHOULD KNOW, THERE'S ONE BEHIND YOU!" without even looking at him. Sasuke turned and began fighting the other. _She didn't even look up. How did she do that?_

Finally, the jipushi dropped their swords. The leader cried, "Alright, alright." Sasuke and Aimi kept their daggers up just in case.

Aimi grinned and grabbed her necklace. "With your fighting, WE should take your possessions. Give us a horse." The leader rolled his eyes. There was no way she could take anything from THEM, the city girl. But it seemed like a good show. "Fine. Take everything you can carry." _And you can't carry a horse or your little friend,_ he added in his mind.

She looked over at Sasuke. She knew it was a trick. They were clever. The loop was, take all you can carry. Don't walk side by side with anything, carry it. She'd have to leave him behind… unless… she put her chin up and walked over to Sasuke. He looked betrayed. She just rolled her eyes. "You seriously-" he began. But before Sasuke knew what was happening, she grabbed his legs, grabbed his shoulders, and with some difficulty, lifted him sideways onto her shoulders. She walked away with some difficulties, Sasuke over hanging sideways off her shoulders. Carrying him. Well, the jipushi HAD said take all you can carry.

She heard laughter behind her. "Oh alright! Come back, we'll give you a horse!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Hee. I liked this one :D. **

**OH! Can anyone out there draw because I'd like to have a picture of these guys… but I cant draw for the life of me… Heh heh… ?**


	11. Chapter 11: Itatchi's Return

Aimi and Sasuke rode on the horses given them back to town. "Please don't tell anyone about this, Aimi… but thanks." Sasuke said softly as they rode. Aimi only nodded with a smile on her face. They rode into town. Immediately, they noticed something was wrong. Clouds had moved in. A chill was in the air. And no one was out.

"I think _he_ has returned." Aimi whispered. Sasuke nodded grimly. "_He _has arrived." Sasuke and Aimi got off their horses. Sasuke began to walk into the town center. Aimi followed. Sasuke stopped. "Aimi… maybe you shouldn't come to this one." he suggested. Aimi stared at him. "No. I am coming with you. You won't be ok without help…" she began. "No. Go home." he replied sternly. "OK. But promise you wont get hurt." Aimi said. Sasuke was silent. "Promise me, Sasuke." she said again. He stayed silent. "Please. Promise me!" she cried. Sasuke looked into her scared eyes. "I promise." he said quietly. She nodded and they headed in their different directions. Sasuke ran into the town center and Aimi ran home.

When Sasuke reached the town center, there was Itatchi, lying in wait for his brother to arrive just like a spider waits for a fly. "Hello, brother." he said cooly. Sasuke glared at him. "What do you want, Itatchi?" he asked sullenly. "Where's the girl?" Itatchi asked. "What do you want with Aimi?" Sasuke replied, slowly beginning to circle Itatchi. "Nothing much," Itatchi replied with ease. "YOU aren't allowed near her." Sasuke growled.

"Why not?" Itatchi asked innocently."You'd kill her."

"Smart boy. But no, not yet. There is something I want from her first."

"No."

Itatchi grinned. "Well then. Goodbye to you." Itatchi raised his sword above his head, about to crash it down on Sasuke when a voice called, "NO!" Aimi ran into the square. "Aimi… I told you to stay away…" Sasuke pleaded. Aimi ignored him. "Take me. Just leave him alone!" she cried out. Itatchi lowered his sword to his side and grinned an evil grin. "Good girl," Itatchi said, grabbing her, then to Sasuke, "Looks like she saved you." Sasuke stood up. "NO! You will not take her! I wont let you!" Sasuke yelled. Aimi looked over at him from Itatchi's grasp. She shook her head. "Yes you will." she said. Sasuke stood there, staring that them. Aimi got one last look at him standing alone and confused while she was dragged away.

Sasuke waited a while before following them. _Itatchi will not win. _

()()()()()()

Aimi sat alone in a small room while waiting for Itatchi to come in. When he did, he told her to lie down immediately. She obeyed. Itatchi grinned and put his hand on her heart. His grin faded. "O fortuna, Velut luna. You love my brother." he said. Aimi glared at him. "So what if I do?" she asked meanly. "Silence! Now. I will take what I want." he said. He kept his hand over her heart. Then he pulled up his hand a little, as if he was pulling up her heart. Aimi felt like something was being taken away from her. Taken away from her and going into Itatchi. He stopped after about a minute. "There. I have the power." he said aloud. Then as if he didn't want anyone to hear, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "The power of love. Heh. You really think what you did will save my pathetic little brother?" Then he pulled away and left Aimi alone.

That was when Aimi noticed Sasuke climb in a window. "What did he do to you?" he asked urgently, rushing to her side. Aimi didn't look at him. "Aimi?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. She looked away. He turned her over to face him and pulled her closer. "Aimi… are you alright?" Aimi shook him off her. "Aimi?" his voice quivered. She shook her head. "He stole the power of love." Aimi whispered. Sasuke flared up in anger. Then he hugged her. Aimi hugged back. She saw Itatchi in the doorway. She felt like she was under his power or something when he mouthed the words, "kill him."

So she pulled out her dagger and held it up above Sasuke's back. Itatchi grinned. She cried. She moved the dagger closer to Sasuke. She imagined him on the floor, dead. She imagined Itatchi smiling. She imagined her horror at what she herself did. She cried. She shut her eyes… and dropped the dagger to the floor. "No." she whispered. "You hear me Itatchi? I won't!" she called out. Sasuke pulled away. "What are…" he began. But Itatchi moved in fast and angrily. "Then I will!"

He grabbed the dagger off the floor. He covered Sasuke's eyes with his hand and held the dagger to his neck. "The power of love cannot save him now! For you do not have it anymore!" he called evily. Sasuke did not fight back. He just stood there, waiting for the end. Aimi wasn't sure of what to do. Itatchi started by cutting Sasuke's chest a little. Sasuke gasped in pain. "Wait. It will be worse soon." Itatchi moved it back up to Sasuke's neck. Aimi jumped into action. "I love him!" she yelled. She attacked Itatchi. He fell back and hit his head, making him knock himself out.

She ran to Sasuke. She saw his big cut. "Oh no…" she whispered. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked Aimi. "Me? I'm fine. But you…" she trailed off, staring at his wound. "Oh this! Puh! I'm fine!" he replied. Aimi sighed. "No you aren't. You are losing too much blood. Now lie down." Aimi commanded. "But-" Sasuke tried. "DO IT!" He obeyed quickly. She slowly healed the wound despite Sasuke's complaints.

"Come on," Aimi said when she finished, "he'll wake up any minute now."

Aimi and Sasuke ran. The farther away from Itatchi, the better. "Should I take you to your house?" Aimi asked as they ran. "No! He'll look for me there." Sasuke called back up to Aimi. "My house, then?" Aimi asked back. "If that's ok." he called forward. They ran full speed to Aimi's.

Once inside, they didn't really know what to do next. "So… you're just going to hide out here until Itatchi leaves?" Aimi asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Itatchi will not leave until he has one, if not both, of us." he replied. "So… you're gonna hide out here for the rest of your life?" Aimi asked. Again, he shook his head. "I will fight until one of us gives up or is dead. I just need to stay here so he wont kill me in my sleep and so I can have a safe place to recover." Sasuke said. "I just hope you don't kill yourself." Aimi said sadly. "I wont." Sasuke said, standing tall. Aimi shook her head. "Whatever you say." she said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked. "I'm just scared for you." Aimi said. "I wont die." Sasuke said, holding his hand over his heart.

"Don't make promises you cant keep."

"I never break my promises."

"You better not."

()()()()NEXT MORNING()()()()\

Aimi trotted down the stairs to find Sasuke konked out on the couch. He looked peaceful. Aimi sighed. "Why cant he be this way more often?" she said quietly as she tiptoed into the kitchen to have some orange juice. She chuckled as he snored. _Aw, how cute…_ she walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to the couch. She watched Sasuke sleep. She didn't want to ruin this moment of peace, so she was very quiet.

Suddenly, in his sleep, he reached out his hand and felt around as if trying to find something. Aimi tried to suppress her giggles. She leaned back farther and farther as he tried to get her. He finally was able to get some of her hair. He felt it for a moment before his hand fell back to his side. Aimi tried not to burst out laughing.

After a few more minutes, his eyes fluttered open. "'mornin', sleeping beauty." Aimi said. "Merning." he said groggily. Aimi went to get a cold washcloth. She came back and put it on his face. "AK! Aimi! I'm awake! I'm awake!" he said, shoving the washcloth off. She grinned. "You are very different when you sleep, I'll say that much." Aimi said. "What? How?" Sasuke asked. "You snore-"

"No I don't!"

"Yah you do. You try to randomly grab things-"

"I do?"

"You do. And you look peaceful."

"Peace…" he whispered, closing his eyes with a dreamy look on his face. "NO! You aren't falling back asleep, young man!" Aimi yelled in his ear. His eyes shot open. "OK. Thanks for ruining that." he replied, getting up. "Well we have some work to do. In case you forgot, the only reason you are living here is because Itatchi has invaded and we don't want him to know where you are. Well we better get up and get going to finish him off." Aimi said quickly and sternly. Sasuke blinked. "Is it just me, or are you turning into my personality?" he asked, rushing around. "It better be just you…" Aimi said.

()()()()FAST FORWARD, LATER()()()()

Sasuke and Aimi ran into the streets. This should be the last fight they had. They ran into the town center. Itatchi wasn't there yet, so they relaxed. Kind of. They sat back to back, alert and ready. "I am not looking forward to this." Aimi said. "Ya think I am?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Well… you did say you wanted to kill him…" Aimi said timidly. "…If he doesn't kill me first." Sasuke whispered under his breath. "What?" Aimi asked. "Nothing." he replied.

"Welcome to the end." a voice sounded. They looked up to see Itatchi over on Sasuke's side. Aimi turned and took her bow off her back. She slowly put an arrow inside and aimed at Itatchi. "Don't be so bitter, child." he scoffed. "Put the bow down." Aimi did not put it down. She kept it trained on him. "Put it down!" Itatchi yelled. Sasuke looked over at Aimi and nodded. "Put it down." he whispered. She lowered her bow giving the brothers a weird look.

Itatchi grinned. In a fast blur, he was holding Aimi. He looked down evily at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up and began to circle Itatchi. "What's wrong? Afraid?" Itatchi asked. Sasuke took out his sword. "Not even close." he growled. Aimi kicked Itatchi and struggled. Itatchi leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If you want him to live, do not move or speak." She immediately stopped everything and went limp. Sasuke pointed his sword at Itatchi. "Let go of her NOW." he growled. Itatchi just shook his head. "Brother, you really think she cares about you?" he asked menacingly. Aimi blinked and looked up at Itatchi. What was he doing? Sasuke also blinked and lowered his sword a little. "What?" he asked. "She doesn't love you. She doesn't even care about you. The only reason she was ever kind to you was because she needed some protection." Itatchi went on. Aimi widened her eyes. Sasuke looked over at her. "I-is that true?" he asked. Aimi shook her head. "No! He's lying!" Itatchi covered her mouth with his hand. "SHE'S the one who is lying. Who are you going to believe? Your brother, or this girl?" Sasuke looked at them and looked down. Itatchi made it sound so convincing. But it couldn't be true. "She says it's not true. It's not true." he said, looking back up and raising his sword again.

"Alright then. Onto plan B." Itatchi said. He flung Aimi away from him and approached Sasuke. Sasuke pointed his sword directly at him. Itatchi easily knocked the sword out of his hand and grabbed Sasuke. "Girl. Do as I say, or your boyfriend gets it." Sasuke attacked Itatchi with all the strength he had. Itatchi put his hand to Sasuke's neck and began to choke him. "NO! What?! What do you want me to do?!" Aimi yelled. Sasuke shook his head. "Don't fall for it, Aimi…" he said. Itatchi began to choke him again. "Don't speak." Then he stopped. "Girl. Come here." Aimi approached him and stopped right in front of him. "What?" she asked, glancing nervously at Sasuke. "Kiss me." he said. Aimi closed her eyes. "Ick. Why?" she asked. _Because he knows it'll bother ME… _Sasuke thought. Itatchi didn't answer. Aimi leaned over and gave Itatchi a kiss on the cheek really quickly. Itatchi looked at his brother, who, even though it had been short, had a pure look of disgust on his face. He laughed. Aimi glared at him and wiped her mouth. "Now. Kill him." Itatchi said as if it were normal. "No! You said you wouldn't kill him if I did what you said!" Aimi yelled. "But I never said YOU wouldn't kill him." Itatchi said. "NO!" Aimi yelled. Itatchi just shook his head. "Alright then." He began to choke Sasuke again. "NO! STOP! STOP!" Aimi yelled. She grabbed her bow and aimed at Itatchi. Too late. Sasuke had dropped to the floor. Itatchi stood over him, smirking. "He was nothing without you." Itatchi said evily as he walked away. Aimi shot her arrow and missed. _But I never miss…_ "Ah. don't expect me to bother you anymore with him gone." Itatchi said as he walked farther away.

Aimi ran to Sasuke's side when Itatchi was gone. "Sasuke? You're OK, right?" she asked looking at him. He wasn't breathing. "Breathe. Breathe, Sasuke!" she said, shaking him. He didn't respond. "You aren't dead." she said. "You cant be. You promised, just like I promised you. And you wont break your promise, just like I didn't break mine." Aimi said. She bowed her head. "No…" she whispered. "You. Promised. And Sasuke Uchiha never breaks his promises." she said. No response. "This isn't fair…" she whispered. She lifted his head up. Dead… not possible. She layed her head on his chest and cried. She cried herself to sleep.

She awoke around seven at night. Sasuke was still lying there. She cried again. She leaned down and kissed him. She stood up. She sighed and lied next to him. She layed her hand over his heart and gave some strength and power to him. She felt herself getting weaker. She wouldn't die, no. but she wouldn't be as strong. Worth a shot. When nothing happened, she stood sadly and walked away. The end of Sasuke.

She heard something and turned. His eyes were open, and he was looking around. "SASUKE!" she cried, running back to him. His eyes widened as she tackled him in a hug. "Yah. Before you kill me again, get offa me." he gasped. She leaped off him. "Is he gone?" he asked. "Yah. For good I think. He thinks you're dead." she replied. He nodded.

"Lets get home."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12: Emi's Ways

Now it would seem like a good place to end the story. Sasuke was alright, Aimi was alright, Itatchi was gone, and all was well. But no, I will not stop here. Not at the beginning. 

For there was much, MUCH more to happen. 

Much.

()()()()()()

_She was a vision. A pure vision. A pure vision to dance around his mind, making him happy. For the first time in a long time. _Aimi sighed and put down her book. That was so beautiful. Why couldn't real life be like that? Why couldn't some boy who was scarred with sadness meet her and be happy? Why couldn't she be that perfect girl? Odd how some of the characters matched people she knew, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who…

"_Aimi? Are you reading that story based on you and Mr. Tough Guy?" _Emi purred playfully, snapping Aimi out of her thoughts. "Ugh. His name is Sasuke. And-" Aimi began. Emi had turned to see the cover of the book and cut Aimi off with, _"You are! How cute!" _Aimi glared at the cat. "NO, Emi. Not even close-" _"What do you mean?! Its like that author has been spying on you two! She just changed the events. I heard that some authors examine real people to get ideas-" _"Emi, you crazy furball. Don't go off on one of your wako theories. Those tend to get me in trouble a lot." _"Only because they are true and you never want to face the truth." _"Ugh!! It isn't about me and Sasuke, OK?!" Akio walked in at that moment. _"Heya, toots. Are you two arguing over your and your boyfriend's life story again?" _he meowed. "AK! GET IT THROUGH YOUR PEANUT SIZED BRAINS IT AINT ABOUT ME AND HIM!!" Aimi yelled. The two cats just shook their heads. 

_DING-DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Aimi called, grateful to escape this conversation. She ran to the door and opened it. Akio and Emi began to whisper to each other. _"I bet its him now." _Akio whispered quietly. _"You got it." _Emi replied, listening as Aimi said, "Oh, hi, Sasuke. What's up?" Akio nodded. _"That's what I thought." _he said. _"You thought correct. Now its only a matter of time until IT happens." _Emi purred. _"Ugg. What's IT?" _Akio whispered as Sasuke came in. _"Until she realizes love is more than a name." _Emi whispered. _"But she already knows-" _Akio began. _"Yes. But she will have to test it to its extent." _Emi replied, matter-of-factly. _"Uh. She almost died for him a couple of times. She gave her power to him. isn't that enough?" _Akio replied, confused. Emi watched as they went and sat down on the couch and began to talk. _"Keep up, Akio. She's only done it twice. How many times until she thinks its not worth it?" _Emi whispered, rolling her eyes. Akio suddenly understood. _"…Or until she knows for sure it IS worth it." _he replied. Emi nodded. _"Yes, now you've got it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go be with them. I need to gather more info." _Emi said. Akio nodded and grinned a Cheshire Cat grin. _"Enjoy your observations." _he said while stalking off.

Aimi and Sasuke talked for a while. "So, why did you come over?" Aimi asked. "…Uh. I don't really know." he said, rubbing the back of his head. Aimi nodded. "Alrighty then." she said. 

It was then she and Sasuke saw Emi emerge from the shadows and walk over. Sasuke backed off a bit. "What?" Aimi asked, watching him squirm a bit. "I don't know. That cat freaks me out. It looks at me like it knows something." he said. Aimi gasped and picked up Emi, stroking her. "You monster!" she said half-playfully. "What?" he asked. "She's a HER, not an IT. And she DOES know things. I told you, I can talk to my cats. She is NOT freaky. Now apologize." she said, holding Emi out. Sasuke stared at her and the cat. "Apologize? It- I mean she- is a CAT!" he said in disbelief. "Say you're sorry." Aimi continued. He rolled his eyes. This wouldn't go away unless he said it. "Sorry." he said to the cat, who purred and meowed in response. "She accepts. Now was that so hard?" Aimi said. Sasuke shook his head. "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met." he said. Then the cat started to have a meowing fit. "What's she doing?" he asked. Aimi's eyes went wide. "Be quiet, Emi!" she yelled. Sasuke scooted closer. "What? What'd she say?" he asked. "Aimi and Sasuke, sitting in a tree…" Aimi blushed and didn't finish. Sasuke looked at the cat, who seemed to be grinning. He could've sworn he heard when the cat mewed, _"Isnt that true?" _He blinked and blushed as well. "Stupid cat." Aimi said. 

She was about to put Emi back down when Emi mewed in protest. Aimi rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I doubt he'd want to." she said, setting Emi on the floor. Sasuke cocked his head. "What?" he asked. Emi walked up to Sasuke and began to rub his leg. She leaped up and put her front paws on his legs. He stared down at the cat. "She wants you to pick her up." Aimi said. He blinked. "Um… Okay," he said hesitantly. He reached down and scooped up the little creature. Aimi smiled to see the little soft creature in his bug rough hands. Yet, he was very gentle. He stroked the cat lovingly. Aimi smiled. "Hey, little girl," she heard him whisper. "I'm pretty sure you know this already with Aimi's loud mouth, but I'm Sasuke." he said. Aimi chose to ignore his comment About her loud mouth. Emi purred. "Aw, you're a sweet little thing, aren't you?" she heard him ask. Aimi smiled softly. Sasuke had a soft spot. She saw him petting Emi with such gentle care and love she almost cried. She'd never seen him like that before. The little cat went up and touched noses with him. Aimi sighed in pleasure. How cute. Emi mewed something. Sasuke looked at Aimi and asked, "what did she say?" Aimi stifled her giggles. "What?" he asked. "She said I made a good choice in a boyfriend and that there needs to be cats as good as you." Aimi said, beginning to laugh out loud. Sasuke tried not to smile. He buried his face in the cat's soft fur so he could smile. 

Aimi sure had interesting pets.


	13. Chapter 13: Truth Or Dare?

A few weeks later, the whole crew was having a get together. Just for the heck of it. They were all enjoying one another's company.

"TRUTH OR DARE!! LET IT BEGIN!!" Aimi heard the call from Naruto. She sighed as she took a spot in between Sasuke and Naruto. "I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said with a grin to Aimi. She sighed. He wanted to know so many things about her- so truth would be hard. And he liked to humiliate her, so dare would be just as bad.

"Who'll start?" Chika asked. "Uh- I will, I guess." Miko said. She looked around the room. "Hm. Sakura, truth or dare?" she asked brightly. "Oh! Me! Uh… truth!" Sakura chirped. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how cute is Sasuke?" she asked, smiling evilly at him. He glared at her. "1000!" Sakura giggled, glancing at him. "True, he is." Miko agreed. "Hey!" Naruto whined. "Oh come on! You know I love you." Miko replied.

Sakura looked around the room. "Kiba, truth or dare?" she asked. Kiba blinked. "Dare!" he announced. "Ohk… hm… I dare you to… hug Naruto!" she tried. Kiba looked like he was going to die. "WHY!" he yelled as he hugged Naruto. Sakura giggled.

He quickly pulled away and looked around. "Who shall be my victim?" he asked evilly. Aimi turned and looked around, trying not to be noticed. "Oh, Ai-mi!" he sang. She turned. "Truth or dare?" he asked, smiling. She glared at him. "Truth." she said. "No fun, girl! Whatever. Hm-ho. Truth. Have you ever kissed Sasuke?" he asked. "Uh…" she glanced at Sasuke, who looked uncomfortable. "Maybe." she said. "That's not a real answer." Kiba replied. She sat there. "Ok… yes…" she squeaked. They all turned and looked at the two. "Go Sasuke!" some of the guys whooped. Some of the girls looked angry. She looked at Sakura apologetically. Sakura shrugged and mouthed, 'oh well'.

Aimi looked at Naruto. "Truth or-" she began. "DARE!" he cut off. "Gimme a kiss." she said. He blushed. Miko giggled. Naruto leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled away as red as a tomato. "Heeeeee! OK, your turn. you've suffered enough." Aimi laughed.

Naruto pointed at Ichirou. "Truth or dare?!" he asked. Ichirou looked at Naruto and then at the ground. "Uh. Dare." he said, hiding his face in his hands. Aimi sighed. Boy, was he going to get it. "Get down on one knee and tell Aimi you love her and that you wanna marry her." Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. Aimi glared at Naruto. Ichirou walked over to Aimi and got down on his knee like he was told. "Aimi, I love you." he said. He kissed her hand. "And I really would love to marry you." he said in a very romantic sounding voice. Aimi felt Sasuke get tense beside her. She blushed as Ichirou walked away. "It was just a dare, Sasuke." she whispered. "Hn. It'd BETTER be just a dare." he growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, my man. Truth or dare?" Ichirou asked. "As much as I would like to not kill myself in humiliation, dare." Sasuke replied surely. "I dare you to… fight Aimi." Ichirou said. Sasuke and Aimi looked at each other. "WHY AM I ALWAYS USED IN YOUR DARES?!" Aimi yelled. "Because. Now chop, chop." Ichirou said. Aimi sighed and stood up. Sasuke did too. Aimi kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke kicked back. Sasuke stopped and smirked. "You aren't going to-" Aimi began. Too late. He did. Sasuke's signature move with Aimi, the kiss-and-defeat thing. Then he sat down again, as if nothing happened. Aimi sighed and sat down too. "GOOD GOSH THAT WAS GOOD!!" Naruto yelled. Aimi growled. Naruto pretended he hadn't said anything. Sasuke smirked. "Thanks."

Aimi sighed. Sasuke was still Sasuke.

Ichirou was gaping… and glaring. Aimi shrugged and whisperer "sorry" to him. Sasuke looked at her. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing." she replied.

Sasuke glanced the crowed over. "Gaara. Truth. Or. Dare." Sasuke said. "Good way to make it sound dramatic," Aimi said. He nodded and stared at Gaara. "Truth." Gaara said. "Do you love anyone?" Sasuke asked. Gaara glanced around. "Yes." he said. "Do you?"

"Its your truth, not mine."

"So you do love someone."

"Yes. Maybe."

Everyone was watching now. Gaara looked away. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Shikamaru looked up from a book he was reading. "Hm? Oh. Truth," he said lazily. "Would you hurt a girl?" Gaara asked. Everyone gave him a weird look, like 'what's-the-point?' Shikamaru put his book down. "It depends on the girl. If it were an enemy girl, a girl I hated, probably. If I were to not know the girl well enough, no. And if it were a girl I liked- no comments, please- I wouldn't hurt her." he stated matter-of-factly. Gaara nodded in approval.

"Now, must I pick?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes you MUST!" Aimi said with force. He gave her an odd look. "Just for that, Aimi, truth or dare?" Aimi sighed. No escape. "Dare." she sighed. He thought for a while. Aimi waited for her fate. "Dare, eh? If you're go great, lets see you kiss Ichirou," Shikamaru said. Aimi gaped at him. He gave her a look that said, 'ya-I-know-about-it-so-what-are-you-gonna-do?' Aimi sighed and grabbed Ichirou's collar. "C'mere." During the kiss, she couldn't help but feel some unpleasantly angry eyes boring into her back. She pulled away. Ichirou was all wide eyed. "Wow," he said. Those eyes were getting very uncomfortable. "Liked it?" she asked. He blushed and nodded. She nodded to Shikamaru. "Dare fulfilled." He looked at her. "You are so troublesome at times," he sighed. "How is that being troublesome?!" she asked. "What if I liked it, what then?" she added. The eyes, which had gone away, snapped back onto her, worse than ever. _Dang it. _She glanced over to the person with the eyes (I think we all know who it is but I'll say it anyway), which was Sasuke. He looked angry. Could he seriously STILL be mad about that? She nodded again and hurried to her seat. "You liked it?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe. Why do you ask?" she asked, suddenly mad. "No. Reason." he growled. "Then why are you so mad?" she asked. "Because he's… not your type." he said. "Oh REALLY. And who is?" she asked. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I'm waiting." she said. "M-m…" he didn't finish the word. They didn't know everyone was watching them now. They were very preoccupied. "Huh?" she asked. "ME, OK?! ME!!" he yelled, getting up. Then he turned to go. Everyone stared after him. "Shika, that was one heck of a dare," Kiba said.


	14. Chapter 14: We Need To Talk

Aimi walked to Sasuke's home at sundown. They needed to talk. That had been a very weird discussion… and they needed to fix it. Aimi knocked on the door. Everything was silent. Suddenly, it opened. "Sasuke…" she sighed, staring into his eyes. "What?" he asked coldly, staring back. "We need to talk," Aimi said. He glared at her. "Why do we need to talk?" he asked. "Well, maybe because earlier in the day, you said you were my type and then left in a huff. I'm not sure how you felt, but I was kind of mad… and confused," Aimi said, letting her voice get stronger. "Come on, we have to talk," she said, motioning for him to come out the door. "What if I refuse?" he asked meanly. Aimi let a small glare come up. "You can't." she said, yanking him out the door.

He fought against her as she dragged him along. "Let go of me Aimi!" he yelled. "Don't count on it!" she called back. He began to kick and punch her. She didn't let go, but he knew each time he struck, Sasuke really hurt Aimi. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she let go. "Let go of me!" he yelled. She continued dragging him. He continued kicking and punching, harder now. This went on until Aimi cracked and let the bad side of her come out. She swirled around and looked him in the eyes, her eyes glowing red (for anger). "Listen up, raven boy! We are going to talk weather you like it or not! So if you have any problems, keep it to yourself and for the love of all, STOP KICKING AND PUNCHING ME!!" Aimi yelled the last part. Sasuke was shocked, so he let her drag him for a while before he collected himself and was at it again.

Aimi finally found a good spot. She reached in her pocket and pulled out some handcuffs. "Never thought I'd have to use these, but it was good I kept them with me all the time," Aimi sighed. She clicked one end of the cuffs to Sasuke's wrist and the other to a nearby pole. "Get the key, Aimi." Sasuke said in a deep, dark voice. Aimi pulled out the key from her other pocket. "I got the key already." she said, putting it back in her pocket. "Let me out, NOW!" Sasuke growled. Aimi shook her head. "What was with the incident today?" Aimi asked. "Like I said, he's not your type." Sasuke said. "Explain the next thing you said, about YOU being my type." she said. Sasuke didn't look at her; he looked everywhere but where she was. He didn't answer her. "Sasuke, please be truthful with me," Aimi pleaded. "I was more truthful than anyone when I said I was your type!" Sasuke yelled. When he realized what he said came out the wrong way, he clamped his hand over his mouth. Aimi stared at him. "Sasuke…" was all Aimi could say. He just shook his head. Then he shut his eyes. When he opened them, he looked sad but calm. "Aimi, we cannot be around each other. For your safety and mine. There are too many things… too many people… that could hurt us." Sasuke said. Aimi stared at him. "I'm leaving." Sasuke said. "What?" Aimi asked. "I am leaving here." he said. "WHAT!? YOU CANT GO! JUST BECAUSE YOUR UPSET DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD RUN AWAY!" Aimi yelled. "I'm not running away," Sasuke said, "I am saving both of us." Aimi stared at him. "YOU CANT LEAVE!!" she yelled.

With his free hand, Sasuke pulled Aimi close to him, like she was a teddy bear. "Ego diligo vos…" he whispered. Aimi shivered. "…per meus universus pectus pectoris…" he continued. "Sasuke, you're scaring me…" Aimi said. "…forem." he finished. He pulled the key out of her pocket. "What are you…" Aimi said. "forem…" Sasuke repeated. He hand his hand on a pressure point. As he pressed down, he said again, "forem."

Aimi blacked out.

()()()()()()()

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Aimi yelled as she ran through the academy the next day. She found him and ran to him. "KAKASHI!!" she yelled in his face. His eye was all bugged out from her yelling like that. "Y-y-yes Aimi? What do you want?" he asked, fazed. "Do you know what something means?" Aimi asked. "It depends. What us that something?" Kakashi asked, pulling himself together. Aimi blinked. "Oh right. Hehe… what does 'ego diligo vos per meus universus pectus pectoris forem' mean?" Aimi asked. Kakashi stared at her. "I think its Latin. Let me look it up in my dictionary. I'll be back," he said as he disappeared.

Aimi paced back and forth. Those words Sasuke had said to her last night scared her and made her think. What did they mean? Latin? Why was he leaving? She wasn't comfortable with this. Something was wrong, dead wrong. "Where is Kakashi?!" she asked aloud.

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared. "OK, I have it. It may sound strange. OK. 'Ego diligo vos' means 'I love you' and 'per meus universus pectus pectoris' means 'with my whole heart' and 'forem' means 'forever'. So all together that would say 'I love you with my whole heart forever'." Kakashi said. Aimi stared at him. Kakashi eyed her suspiciously. "Where DID you hear that?" he asked. Aimi shook her head. "Where?" he asked again. "Sasuke." she whispered. She turned and ran. She needed to stop Sasuke. She needed to stop him before he ruined his life.


	15. Chapter 15: Ego Would Intereo Vobis

He was in view now. Aimi ran to catch up with him. She jumped in his path. He stopped and looked at her. "Hello Aimi." he said, looking down. "Sasuke, you cant run away," Aimi got down to the point. "This isn't running away." Sasuke replied. Aimi shook her head. "This is, Sasuke." she replied. He just stared at her. "This is not running away. Move, now," Sasuke said sternly. "What you said in Latin," Aimi said. This caught his attention. "If you meant it, you wouldn't do this to me," Aimi said. "It might take a while for you to realize, but I am doing this for you, not to you. You'll realize in due time I am nothing to you," he said, staring past her now, not wanting to see her eyes. 

"Don't leave, please," Aimi pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Aimi," Sasuke said, "Its useless." Aimi shook her head. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Ego would intereo vobis," he said, pulling away. _More Latin. "What?" Aimi asked. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to answer. _

_When she opened them again, Sasuke was gone._

_()()()()()()()()_

"_Kakashi…" Aimi asked, "I need more Latin help…" Kakashi sighed. "Don't look so sad, girl," he said. "He left, he really left." Aimi said. "He…did…" Kakashi looked sad, but nodded. "Left." he said, closing the discussion. "What does 'Ego would intereo vobis' mean?" Aimi asked. He looked it up. He looked back up at Aimi. "Where do you hear these things?" he asked. "Just tell me what it means." Aimi replied dully._

"_It means, 'I would die for you'." _


	16. Chapter 16: The Worst Reunion

--4 MONTHS LATER--

Aimi sighed, looking out across the lake. It had been so long since she had last seen Sasuke, and she now felt like she hated him and loved him at the same time. She was so absorbed in her thoughts.

Naruto came and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said, trying to cheer her up, "I'm BACK!" he yelled. Aimi laughed. "I just saw you yesterday," Aimi said, "this isn't big news." He nodded. "So?! Everything and everyone is big news in my world! BELIEVE IT!!" he yelled. "Thanks Naruto. I DO believe it," she said smiling at him. He grinned his oh-so-famous grin. It was working! He was cheering her up! She saw him fidgeting happily. "Thanks Naruto," she sang, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned again. Oh, how Aimi loved that grin. It seemed to fix everything right then and there.

Naruto got up and left after about 15 minutes. Aimi kicked through the water.

Emi ran up to her. _"Hi Aimi. Thinking about HIM again?" _the cat purred. "Yes," Aimi said. "I think I hate him." _"But he loves you!" _"He left me. He ran away from home. That is not love," Aimi said. Emi shook her head. Emi looked over. She felt something watching… _"Oh. My. Gosh." _"What?" Aimi turned, but saw nothing. _"He is fast," _Emi said. _"Behind you-" _Aimi turned, but there was nothing. "Naruto can move that fast, but he at least leaves a breeze." Aimi said. "Maybe no one is there." _"I swear, he is! He's there!" _Aimi waited. "Yes, I feel him watching." Aimi turned, but no one was there. Emi sighed. _"I'll leave now." she said, darting off. Aimi sighed. She didn't like this creepy presence. Way to fast moving._

"_Who are you?"_

_A boy's voice replied: "I will not say."_

"_Then show yourself!"_

"_I will not."_

"_Fine. If you arent going to show yourself or tell me your name, lets play 20 questions."_

"_Alright."_

"_Do you know me?"_

"_Yes, and you know me."_

"_Weird. Then why wont you show yourself?" _

"_That is my business."_

"_Whatever. How old are you?"_

"_Your age."_

"_Should I be scared?"_

"_Well, I'd have to tell you who I was, then you would be able to say if you should or shouldn't, but I cant tell you who I am, so that question cannot be answered."_

"_Weird logic."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome? Anyway… do you like me or me like you romantically?"_

"_Yes, I think."_

"_You wish."_

"_Hn, well. Next question."_

"_On a scale of 1 to 10, how obsessed are you with death?"_

"_Uh… 4."_

"_Is that the truth?"_

"_OK, maybe I lied. More like 5."_

"_You remind me of someone."_

"_That… isn't a question. But, who?"_

"_Some jerk. I used to like him, before he ran away and ruined both mine and his life."_

"_I… see."_

"_Yah, well, anyway…"_

"_If I were him, what would you say to me?"_

"_I'M supposed to be the one asking questions. But, alright then. I'd say, 'Sasuke, if you meant what you said about loving me, you wouldn't have left me here to slowly die without you. You shouldn't have left me. Everything has been terrible without you around here, crazy as it seems, we need your emotional, mean, heartless self. But I guess you wouldn't care, would you? Jerk.' And then I'd kick him and/or slap him."_

"_I bet that wouldn't be the greeting he'd expect."_

"_I bet it too. But he had it coming."_

"_Hn."_

"_I hate him, boy, I hate him for what he did."_

"…_I…see…"_

"_What? You seem offended."_

"_No, not at all."_

"_You seem offended. Did you know Sasuke?" _

"…_I guess you could say that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I cant tell you. But, I will say something. Ego would intereo vobis , ut Ego said pro."_

_Aimi gasped. "Where did you hear that?" _

"_I know Latin."_

"_But the first part… but the second part…"_

"_Well if you must know…"_

"_Yes, I must."_

"_I said…"_

"_What?"_

"_I would die for you, as I said before."_

_Aimi turned around, and just before he could move, she grabbed him. "Sasuke." she said, fazed. "I need to move faster," he sighed. Aimi shook her head and began to cry. "Sasuke, Sasuke is it really you?" She felt an arm around her shoulders. "Please, do not cry." She shook her head. He looked at her. "Well, where's your little opening speech? I havent been slapped and/or kicked yet." he said sarcastically. "Sasuke…" she trailed off. "Its OK. I'm here now," he said. _

"_Promise you wont leave again?"_

"_I cannot make promises I cant keep."_

_Aimi bowed her head. He was still Sasuke. _

_And then, the ground began to shake._

_An earthquake. A violent earthquake. "SASUKE!" Aimi yelled. "HOLD ON!!" he yelled back. She held onto him, refusing to let go. "I have to go," Sasuke whispered. "SASUKE!! NO!!" Aimi held on. She wasn't about to lose him when she just got him back. "I'll be back… I promise."_

_She wouldn't let go. "You must let go, Aimi." he said calmly. "No, Sasuke! You just got back! No! I refuse to-" "LET GO OF ME!!" _

_She let go, shutting her eyes, hoping it would end._

_And hoping Sasuke didn't make a promise he couldn't keep. _


	17. Chapter 17: And That's A Promise

"Its been one week, and she still isn't awake yet…"

Aimi opened her eyes. She was on her side, so whoever had been talking was not facing her. She looked around… she was in a hospital.

She listened in on the conversation. "Maybe she'll wake up soon! Maybe she already woke up! Maybe…" a voice rattled. "Naruto, shut up already." another voice sounded. "I'll do what I want!" Naruto said back. "NOT IN HERE!! WE NEED TO GIVE HER SOME PEACE AND QUIET!!" a voice yelled. The others began laughing. "Peace and quiet doesn't mean yelling it!" Naruto said, trying to stop laughing. "Well how else would you guys shut your mouths?" the yeller said. "Kiba, get help." the other voice said. "You're one to talk Shikamaru," Kiba announced. "What does that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked. "Shhhhhh," a nurse said, walking in. "Yes, ma'am." they all said.

When the nurse left, Aimi said something, just to freak them out. "Breathe…" she whispered, throwing her voice to make it sound like it was somewhere else in the room. She heard the boys rustle around. "What was that?" asked Naruto. "I dunno. But I feel like we're in a very troublesome situation," Shikamaru said.

Aimi sighed. She sat up. "Hello to you, too." Aimi said. Aimi was attacked with hugs by Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru stayed back, just watching Aimi get strangled with love. Once the boys got off her, he went over to shake her hand. She ended up hugging him anyway.

Aimi looked around. "Flowers… how many flowers can I get in one week?" Aimi asked, looking at the flowers surrounding the room. "People like you," Kiba said. "Mmmm. Gimme the cards, I wanna read them," Aimi said. She was given the first batch.

"'**where is my buddy? I want my buddy!! -Kiba'**Aww, you are too kind," Aimi said. Kiba blushed. "**wake up, I even miss you. -Shikamaru' **Thanks bud!" Aimi read and said. "Welcome." Shikamaru replied. _"_**'My Latin speaking friend and student is out! Maybe I will get some peace! -Kakashi'**_" _Aimi rolled her eyes. "**Wake up or die -Gaara' **Well isn't that… sweet," Aimi said, eyeing the card oddly. "**DON'T DIE!! WAKE UP!! NOOOOOOO' **This isn't signed, but I'm guessing it is from Naruto," Aimi said. Naruto nodded. "**Get well soon! -Sakura'" **Aimi picked up the next one. **"Wake up, we miss you -Hinata'" **

Aimi grabbed the next batch and read many more cards.

Finally, Aimi couldn't see anymore flowers. "Done, then?" she asked. She looked around. Nothing from Sasuke. Not like he'd get flowers, but he might do a note or something… but nothing. She sighed. "Wait, here's the last one," Naruto said, giving her some more flowers. _"_**Wake up, NOW -Sasuke **how nice is he?" she picked up the next one. **"You were supposed to wake up days ago. You're in trouble. -Sasuke'" **and the next one- **"Love you -Sasuke P.S. don't read this aloud.' **oops. Heh heh." Aimi said. Shikamaru opened his mouth. "Not a word." Aimi said. He shut it and shook his head. And the last one- **"Aimi, wake up. Right. NOW. -Sasuke P.S. want your handcuffs back? I still have them'** Wow, he knows how to make a sweet moment weird." Aimi read and commented.

()()()()()()()()()

Aimi ran out of the hospital as fast as she could. She was done, she was FREE!! She ran through the streets happily.

She screeched to a halt, looking around. Find Sasuke. At least he was OK, at least, that's what she gathered. She looked around, seeing he wasn't there, and ran off. She searched pretty much everywhere. The last place to look: the forest. She ran into the forest, trying to find him. She looked up into a tree. There he was, watching her, hidden in the leaves. She pretended she hadn't seen him and casually walked up to that tree. Then she repeatedly kicked and punched the tree. It wasn't very big, so it was beginning to wobble. "AK!" Sasuke fell out of the tree.

"Hi, Sasuke! Thanks for the flowers!" Aimi said cheerfully. "Hn." he replied. "Oh no! He's mad!" Aimi said playfully. "Mm not mad," he mumbled. "Don't you mean I'm?" Aimi replied. "Yah."

Then she hugged him. It took him a minute before he hugged back. "You're back!!" she yelled. "Yes, yes I am," Sasuke said. Aimi didn't let go of him. "Uh, Aimi?" Sasuke asked. "Yah, Sasuke?" Aimi asked. "I'm running out of air," Sasuke replied. Aimi let go long enough for him to take a deep breath, then she was hugging him again. Sasuke stood there feeling dumb being hugged to death. But he didn't push her off him. When she was finally done hugging him, Aimi gave a nod and turned to leave, not sure of what else to do.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke grabbed her arm. Aimi turned and looked at him. "Aimi, could I tell you something?" Sasuke asked. Aimi covered her ears. "NOOOO!! MORE LATIN!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not Latin," he said. Aimi uncovered her ears. "Shoot." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Aimi just looked up at him. He seemed to get nervous and looked away. "I will always love you. And that's a promise," he said quietly, "I never break my promises." He turned and looked into her eyes. Aimi looked up at him and her eyes flashed that lavender purple color he had seen before. "Lavender… means what…" he asked slowly and quietly. Aimi blushed. "It means… love," Aimi said softly. Sasuke remembered all the times he'd seen her eyes change to that color. Now, knowing what it meant, Sasuke thought about those times, and thought about how amazing it was, how he didn't know, how those times just seemed to change suddenly. All Sasuke had depended on, on keeping emotions out of his life, hadn't been able to keep out the emotion he was most scared of, the one he had wanted the least. Love.

_My life is changing right before my eyes. I'm not supposed to feel this. I'm not ALLOWED to feel this. But I am feeling it. __**Don't be afraid to feel it. You're lucky she came along. Your lucky that you were capable of feeling this at all. Someone who numbs to feeling as early as you did are not capable of it later in life. **__Are you… am I… saying I should feel this? __**Yes.**__ I should feel this. I really should feel this. This… is…strange. I've never felt this way before…_

"Sasuke? Are you there?" Aimi asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked over at her. "Hn. Sorry," he said. Aimi stared at him. "Now, what planet are YOU going to?" Sasuke asked, looking at her. She was staring into his eyes. "Uh, I'm here. Just, your eyes…" she trailed off. "Hn? What's so fascinating about my eyes?" Sasuke asked. "They're so… big and innocent," Aimi said. Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Innocent?" he asked. "Yes, as crazy as it sounds…" Aimi said, laughing a little. "No, I don't believe I've ever been called innocent before. Feels good," Sasuke said. Aimi nodded.

Aimi turned to go. Sasuke clamped her handcuffs on her hands. "Sas-kayyyyyy!!" Aimi whined. "Yeah?" he asked, as if it was completely normal. "I have to GO," Aimi said, looking down at her imprisoned hands. "And…?" Sasuke asked. Aimi glared at him. "Keys. Now," she ordered. Sasuke folded his arms. "No." Aimi rolled her eyes. _**What are you doing?! **__Having fun. _"Sasuke…" Aimi said warningly. "What could you do to me? You have handcuffs on," he said. Aimi began kicking him. "Let…" kick. "Me…" kick. "GO!!" kick. "LET" kick "ME" kick "GO!!" kick. "LET" kick "ME-" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not gonna work," he said. "Sas-kay!!" Aimi whined. "Quit saying my name like that," Sasuke said. "Sas-kay Sas-kay Sas-kay!" Aimi played. Sasuke sighed. "Yah, yah. You win." He took the handcuffs off. Aimi did a victory dance before grabbing the handcuffs (and the key) and running off.

_**This is a very interesting way of showing affection. **__Shut up, already._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**YAY!! Chapter 17!! WOOT WOOT!! So didja like it? This was major fun to write! See? Everything's all happy again!! For now, at least… oopsie. No more spoilers. That wasn't quite a spoiler, but, yeah. OH AND BY THE WAY!! In a previous chapter, Itachi was saying something weird like "oh fortuna velut luna" right? Well, since I won't reveal it somehow in the story, I'll tell you this: it was Latin! Oh no! The dreaded Latin appeared earlier than you thought! Anyway, it meant "Oh fortune like the moon" which you'll find out more of what that means later in the story. Thanks! **

**Oh, I'm in a good mood, which means… QUOTES TO COME IN FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! You got lucky, guys!**

"_Oh, yeah. Yesterday you were practicing. Sure. Kiss, kiss."_

"_I should've never given you those handcuffs back…"_

"_Sasuke! Help!"_

"_What did you do with her?!"_

"_Maybe I should take the thing most dear to you. Trust me, this will help you in the future."_

"_Now what?"_

"_Shikamaru, I'll show you troublesome!!"_

"_We're all gonna die."_

"_Have faith."_

"_Child, he did it for you. Something you should be grateful for. Do something for him. He needs it."_

"_SASUKE, YOU IDIOT!!"_

"_How much more Latin must I hear?"_

"_SASUKE, NO!!"_


	18. Chapter 18: Babysitting

Aimi's phone rang. Aimi ran down the stairs to get it. Chika wasn't home, she was on a trip, so Aimi had the house all to herself. It could've been Chika calling… but no, it wasn't.

"Oh, I'm so glad I caught you, Aimi!" the voice of Mrs. Myko sounded from the phone. "Uh, hello Mrs. Myko," Aimi said. "Hello! Could you babysit Miu for me? I'm sorry its so last minute, but my husband wants to take me out tonight, and-" Mrs. Myko went on. Aimi cut her off. "It's OK, Mrs. Myko. I'd be happy to babysit little Miu." Mrs. Myko hummed happily. "Oh, thank you! I'll see you soon then!" she chirped. They hung up, and Aimi waited.

Miu was a little 11 month old old baby girl that Aimi occasionally babysat. She had black hair, big, brown eyes, milky chocolate colored skin, and a cutie pie smile. Aimi loved babysitting Miu. She was always so cute.

**DING-DONGGGGGGGGG!**

Aimi jumped up. That was probably them now. She rushed to the door and answered it. She saw Mr. And Mrs. Myko with little Miu at the door. "Hello," Aimi said. "ahgaga!!" was the happy reply from Miu. "Hey, Miu!" Aimi chirped, tickling her tummy. Miu laughed. "Thanks again," Mr. Myko said. "No problem!" Aimi replied, cooing for the baby. Miu laughed. "Well, we know we've left her in good hands," Mrs. Myko said with a smile. "Bye, then," Mr. Myko said. Aimi nodded and waved as they walked off.

"Hey Miu! Come on!" Aimi said, picking her up and bringing her inside. She put out some toys for Miu and played with her for a little bit. Then watched TV while keeping an eye on Miu at all times. Miu would occasionally laugh or gargle something and Aimi would reply happily. What a cute little girl.

After about an hour, another **DING-DONG **sounded. Aimi jumped up and answered. "Oh, uh, hi, Sasuke." she said. Sasuke nodded. "Hey, Aimi. Is it OK if I hang out here for a while?" he asked. Aimi nodded, giving him a weird look. "Sure, but, why?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I'm bored, and you're entertaining." Aimi rolled her eyes as she let him in. "Glad I'm a good source of entertainment," she said. "Good you're OK with it. Thought you'd be irritated," Sasuke said, giving her a smirk. Aimi sighed and led him to the living room where Miu was.

"Miu! Looks who's here! Sasuke!" Aimi said happily. Sasuke eyed Aimi. "You have a kid?" he asked. "Ha ha. I'm babysitting." Aimi replied. "Kay-kay!" Miu giggled. "What is she trying to say?" Sasuke asked, looking at the baby. "She's saying your name, stupid!" Aimi said. Sasuke glared at her. "Stoo-pid!" Miu said, giggling, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Aimi. "No, No! You had it right the first time!" Aimi said frantically. "You're a bad influence, Aimi." Sasuke said. "Sasuke." Aimi said, pointing at him. "Kay-kay." Miu confirmed, satisfied. "Sas-kay." Aimi said. "Say-kay." Miu tried again. "Sas-kay." Aimi said again. "Sas-kay." the baby repeated. The baby looked happy when Aimi didn't correct her. "Sas-kay! Sas-kay! Sas-kay! Sas-kay!" she chirped. Aimi laughed and looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at the baby looking surprised. "Something wrong?" Aimi asked. "She seems to be enjoying my name…" he said, never taking his eyes off the child. "Isn't it cute?" Aimi asked. Immediately, she thought it was a dumb question since he didn't really think ANYTHING was cute.

"Yah, it is." he said. Aimi looked over at him. "Did you just say something was cute?" Aimi asked. "I guess," Sasuke said, shrugging. "Hm, yah, she is," Aimi said. "She isn't the only one…" Sasuke mumbled. Aimi looked at him. "Hmm?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look. "Hn, oh, nothing." Sasuke said, turning as read as a tomato. Aimi sighed. "OK, nothing. Whatever you say…" she said, still giving him a weird look. She had heard him. And it was **WAY **out of character for him to say something like that.

They continued through the night, enjoying the baby and each other.

It was fun.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Aw, so cute! **


	19. Chapter 19: How Do You Feel?

_So who are you? Who are you really? All you do is pretend. Play games. Act like someone your not. Whatever that boy Sasuke saw in you will always be a mystery, because you are lower than nothing. Lower. Than. Nothing. You will eventually become a monster. And you'll kill him. You will kill him, and wouldn't have expected anything because he "loves" you. "Leave me alone… go away…" It will never be alright. You will kill him, and all your so called love will just disappear. "I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't. I wont!" Kill him, you will kill him… "GO AWAY!!"_

Aimi awoke from her dream. She looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. What was that all about? She had never had one of those dreams before. Everything was fine between her and Sasuke. Kill him. The voice echoed in her head. She decided to ignore it. It had just been a dream after all.

But that uneasy feeling didn't go away. She went outside to take a walk. You know, to cool her off. While she was walking, absorbed in her bad thoughts, she failed to notice someone was following her.

A hand grabbed her arm. With all Aimi's bad thoughts, she couldn't help herself, so she turned around and punched the person right between the eyes. The person stumbled back. "Oh. Sorry Sasuke," she said dully. He gave her an odd look. "Are you… ok?" he asked. Aimi got her senses in order. "Better then ever." Whats wrong with me? she thought to herself. Sasuke looked at her with that odd look. "Aimi, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Nothing. I'm FINE," she said between clenched teeth. Sasuke grabbed her arm again. "Come on, Aimi. There is something not right, I can tell," Sasuke said sternly. "I'm FINE. Get off me!!" Aimi yelled. Sasuke didn't let go, he stared at her in the eyes. "Aimi. What is wrong. This isn't like you," Sasuke said in a low voice. "Get off me, Sasuke," Aimi said, "I don't need you following me around like… how did you put it? Oh yes. A trained poodle," Aimi said. She knew she got on his nerves then. Sasuke glared at her, but didn't let go. "DARNIT SASUKE GET THE HECK OFF ME!!" Aimi yelled, kicking him. He didn't do anything. She sighed. "I didn't know I'd have to resort to this," she said. Sasuke looked at her. "What?" he asked. She grabbed his collar and kissed him. He loosened up and let go of her, relaxing. She pulled away and began running away from him.

Naturally, he chased her.

"Come ON, Aimi!" he yelled as he chased her. "No," Aimi yelled back. She screeched to a halt in front of her house. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to grab her again. "Grrrr. What?" Aimi asked through clenched teeth. "There's something wrong, and I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong," Sasuke said. "I had a bad dream about you and it put me in a bad mood," she said, trying drag him into the house if he wouldn't go away. Sasuke didn't move. "Aimi, it was just a dream. I'm right here," he said. Aimi nodded. "Ok…" she sighed and headed back into her house.

()()()()()()

The next day, Aimi headed to class in a normal mood. It had just been a dream, she didn't have to get all depressed, right?

Miko and Naruto met up with her. "Hey Aimi!" they said. "Hey," she replied. "So what were you doing last night?" Miko asked, giggling a bit. "Uh. Practicing. Why?" Aimi asked. Naruto and Miko looked at each other and started laughing a little. "What?" Aimi asked. "Oh, yeah. Yesterday you were practicing. Sure. Kiss, kiss," Naruto laughed. Aimi gaped. "What did you see last night?" Aimi asked, backing off a bit. "We saw you kiss Sasuke," Miko said. "Did you see what happened AFTERWARDS?" Aimi asked. "No, we were satisfied. What did you do?" Miko said. "I ran away from him. It was to get him to let go of me," Aimi said, speeding up her pace. "Didn't he do something like that to you to win a fight?" Naruto asked. "Yah. What goes around comes around," Aimi said, "Oh look we're here!" She sped up, happy to escape.

()()()()()()AFTER SCHOOL…(I know, I'm so lazy)()()()()()()

Aimi ran home to an empty house. Chika was still on that trip. Emi rubbed against Aimi's leg in a greeting. Akio ran in and mewed a hi. Aimi nodded and ran into the music room. She needed music right now. She didn't know why.

She looked through some songs she wrote and found a sad one she had written the night before. She sighed and put it down on the little thing on the piano that holds sheet music (shows you how much I know about this stuff). She began to play.

"Love of my life,

My soul mate,

You're my best friend.

Part of me like breathing…

Now half of me is left.

I don't know anything at all.

who am I to say you love me?

I don't know anything at all.

And who am I to say you need me?

Color me blue, I'm lost in you

don't know why I'm still waiting

Many moons have come and gone.

Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all.

And who am I to say you love me?

I don't know anything at all.

And who am I to say you need me?

Hmmmm hmmmm

Uhhhh oh ahhh

Hooooh ahhh ohm ohhh…

Now you're a song I love to sing

Never thought it feels so free

Now I know whats meant to be,

And that's ok with me.

But who am I to say you love me?

And who am I to say you need me?

And who am I to say you love me?

Mmmmm hmmmm

I don't know anything at all.

And who am I to say you love me?

I don't know anything at all.

And who am I to say you need me?

I don't know anything at all.

I don't know anything at all.

I don't know anything at all.

I don't know anything…

At all."

Emi walked in. _"That was beautiful."_ she purred. Aimi nodded and sighed. "Thanks." _"Is it about Sas-"_ "Please don't." Emi sighed. _"It is. What could be wrong?!"_ "Nothing!" _"I see."_ Akio sauntered in. _"Nice song, toots."_ he meowed. Aimi thanked him and sat there looking bored. "Emi, Akio, get to the point. I know you're gonna put your two-sense in anyway," Aimi said. _"OK. You love him and its so cute, but quit being depressed,"_ Emi said. "Thanks. It has nothing to do with that, its just that…"Aimi trailed off. She didn't know what to say next. _"Everything is going well. You got the going good blues. Its when everything is going well but you feel like there's something wrong or something missing. Could it be that you are afraid of getting hurt?"_ Akio (yes Akio, not Emi!) mewed. Aimi stared at her cats. "How can your brains be so small, but be so wise?" Aimi asked. Emi sighed._ "I told you before. You need SMARTS, not BRAINS."_ "Now I have to think. Yippie," Aimi sighed. The two cats rolled their eyes and padded away.

"I don't know anything at all," Aimi whispered, quoting her song. How true it felt right now. She didn't know anything at all. What did he feel like? What did SHE feel like? _I hate being a teenager. **You should. **You again. **Yes, me again. Be afraid, be very afraid. **Too late. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but what should I do? **YOU ARE BELIEVEING IN ME!! WOOOO!! **Uh. Hello? **Talk to him about it. **Darn it. The one I didn't want to do… **You knew what to do all along. You were just afraid of doing it. **Thank you, oh fortune cookie of my brain. _

()()()()()

**KNOCK, KNOCK. **Aimi knocked on Sasuke's door. What do I say?_ **Ask him how he feels. **But- _**_Do it._ **Sasuke answered. "Oh, hi Aimi. You OK?" he said. "Yah, I'm fine. We need to talk." Aimi said quickly. Sasuke nodded and let her in. "I'm glad I wasn't the one to have to do it," he said. "What does that mean?" Aimi asked. "The voice inside my head has been BOTHERING ME-" he said bothering me kind of loud, as if he wanted the voice to hear- "about talking to you and I was hoping you'd bring it up because I don't know what to say," he finished. Aimi nodded. "I don't know what to say either," she said. "Come on, sit down," Sasuke said, motioning to the couch, where he was. Aimi sat down. They were quiet for about 5 minutes before Aimi blurted out, "How do you feel?" Sasuke looked over at her. "About what?" he asked, turning kind of red. "You know," Aimi said. "Yes, I do…" he trailed off. Aimi waited. "I… love… you," he said slowly, as if he was scared of every word, like it was going to turn on him or something. Aimi felt small. "I… love… you… too," she whispered, feeling really scared and lost. They both stopped looking at each other for a minute. They both just stared at the floor.

Sasuke, still not looking at her, said, "You should be getting home." Aimi nodded, got up, gave Sasuke a hug, and went out the door.

--SASUKE'S POV--

It was silent for a long time. They were both staring at the floor. They were feeling the same way about this. That was… good?

Sasuke decided to end this uncomfortableness between them. "You should be getting home," he said. _**No she doesn't. talk, talk.** NO._ He felt Aimi get up. She walked over and gave him a hug, which he was too afraid to hug back on. Then she walked out the door. _**STUPID! You shouldn't of let her go! **I'm not a love sick fool. **What are you saying? I am? **Yes. **Then you are saying that you are a love sick fool. You've still got time to stop her. **No, I'm done with today. **You are growing up. **What are you, my mom? **No, your mom is- **Please don't make me think about that now. Not. Now. **OK. Sorry. **Yah, yah. Life goes on. **If you're lucky. **And that means…? **Figure it out. You thought it. **_

--

**Heyo! The next chapter! Wooo! OK, the song was called "Who Am I To Say" by Hope. You can find it on youtube. Its beautiful :D. **


	20. Chapter 20: His Ambition or In The Way

Aimi sighed as she walked down the street. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know what to think. Everything should be perfect. Heck, everything WAS perfect. But she wasn't feeling the perfect ness of it all. She didn't know what to do.

"Confusion, girl?" a deep voice asked from behind her. She turned quickly to see who was there. Itachi was standing there, giving her a smirk. Aimi held up her fists in a fighting pose. "What do you want?" she asked, backing away. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly, walking toward her. "I find that hard to believe," Aimi replied, still backing away. She backed into a wall as he came closer and closer. "Yes, yes. There is no where to go, you're trapped," Itachi said with a laugh when he saw the look on Aimi's face. "What do you want?" Aimi asked.

Itachi stopped and stared at her. "Rumor has it you love my brother," he said dully. Aimi looked over at him, kind of scared at what he would do if she said yes. "So what if I do?" she asked. "He loves you back, but…" he trailed off, just to make Aimi panic. "But. What," Aimi said through clenched teeth. "But he cant have you around him. His goal in life is to kill me, you see. And with extra feelings- such as love- and extra people- such as you- that goal will be crushed. And, you are just toying with his heart. Deep inside, you don't love him. don't you know the things he has done to you? Hasn't he just kissed you to win a fight? Hasn't he hurt you a few times? Hasn't he done things to make you wonder if he really loves you? Take, for example, the time he left you. Four months, was it? Didn't that make you wonder?" Itachi said. Aimi answered, "He said he was doing it for me…" Aimi trailed off. Itachi nodded. "Yes, he did. Child, he did it for you. Something you should be grateful for. Now do something for him. He needs it," Itachi said. Aimi looked up at him. "What?" she asked, scared. "Leave him. Leave everyone here. Get a new life," Itachi said.

Aimi shut her eyes. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. He was lying. He had to be… but somehow, it all seemed to make sense…

"I see you aren't ready to make your decision yet. I will be back in 1 week. You must have made your decision by then," Itachi said, turning.

He disappeared.

Aimi sighed and curled up into a ball on the ground. But she felt more sure then she had before she had talked to Itachi. Something inside of her was more sure. Something inside of her was knowing. Something inside of her knew what to do. Something inside of her was changing… fast.

()()()()()

Aimi rushed to school the next morning. On the way, she bumped into Shikamaru and dropped her bag. "Ak!" she said, bending down to pick them up. "Well, that's troublesome…" Shikamaru said, beginning to walk away. Aimi clenched her teeth. She was getting tired about hearing how troublesome everything was. "Shikamaru, I'll show you troublesome!" she yelled, scooping up her bag and grabbing him. She hit him a couple of times before letting him go. He mumbled something under his breath before leaving.

Aimi rolled her eyes and walked away also, joined by Sasuke. "What was that all about?" he asked. "What was what all about?" Aimi asked, as if hurting Shikamaru was part of her daily schedule. "The thing with Shika," Sasuke said, as if it should be obvious (it should). Aimi shrugged. "He was being annoying," she said. Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Mmmm-HMMM," he said. "Yah. You're next if you make anymore comments. I have those handcuffs, remember," Aimi teased, pulling them out and grabbing one of his wrists. "I should've never given you those handcuffs back…" Sasuke sighed. She nodded and shut them on his wrists. "Bye!" she yelled happily, running off. "HEY!" Sasuke yelled, chasing her.

Aimi smiled as she ran, jangling the keys over her shoulder to tease him. She heard a yell come from him behind her. She just laughed. When he finally caught up with her, Sasuke tackled Aimi. She fell onto the ground. He wrestled her best he could for the keys. "GIVE ME THE KEYS!" he yelled. "NO!" she yelled back, laughing. She flipped over, now on top of him. "Ha!" she said, "Victory!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Lemme out!" he yelled. "BEG!" Aimi yelled back. "NO!" he yelled loud. "At least do the puppy eyes," Aimi said. Sasuke shook his head. "No way," he said. "Pwease?" she asked cutely. He sighed and gave her the puppy eyes best he could. Aimi laughed and unlocked him.

They were quiet for a minute, staring at each other. Sasuke was glaring at her. Aimi giggled nervously. "I… have to go," she said, making a break for it. "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, beginning to chase her again.

Aimi ran as fast she could. She saw Kakashi and ducked behind him. Sasuke screeched to a halt in front of Kakashi and Aimi stuck her tongue out at Sasuke while peeking out from behind Kakashi. "Now what?" Kakashi asked, looking between the two. "He was chasing me!" Aimi said. Sasuke shook his head. "I was chasing her because she handcuffed me!" Sasuke replied. "SASUKE YOU IDIOT! I handcuffed you because-" Aimi began. Kakashi cut her off. "STOP! Ok, uh, Sasuke, apologize for whatever you did and Aimi, except it." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "But-" he started. "No buts," he replied. "Why doesn't she apologize?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at Aimi. "She's your lady friend. Usually, the boyfriend starts it," Kakashi said, walking away. Aimi and Sasuke stared open-mouthed at him. "Naruto," they hissed together.

()()()()

Sasuke walked home in a strait line. He heard something rustling behind him. He stopped. "Who's there?" he asked. "Is that any way to greet your brother?" a smooth, deep voice asked. Sasuke stopped dead. "Itachi…" he growled, "What are you doing here?" "Not much. Just would like to speak to you." Itachi replied. "Speak while I'm in the mood to listen," Sasuke said dully. "You cant let Aimi get in the way," Itachi said. Sasuke blinked, confused. "What are you saying?" he asked. Itachi took a few steps closer. "You want to kill me," Itachi said slowly. "And…?" Sasuke replied, still not understanding. "Maybe I should do it now, to get it over with," he added, clenching his fists. "No, little brother. Now is not the time. You aren't ready," Itachi replied easily. "Then what do you want?!" Sasuke asked, losing patience. "Aimi," Itachi replied. "FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU CANT HAVE HER!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh, this mostly has to do with you," Itachi said, "I don't care as much as having her as I care about you fulfilling your life's ambition," Itachi said with a laugh. "What?!" Sasuke asked. "Let me spell it out for you. Aimi is in the way of your ambition, and you need to get her out of the way," Itachi said. "But… what does that mean?!" Sasuke asked. "Maybe I should take the thing most dear to you. Trust me, this will help you in the future." Itachi said.

Now Sasuke understood.

"You are SICK. Killing her just because I want to kill you and she is in the way?! Her life's more important than any of this!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi looked shocked. "You have changed. If you had never met her, you would've killed her, or anyone else for that matter, to get to me," Itachi said, "You have developed feeling, brother. And the worst one too. Love." Itachi kept on staring at him easily. "It doesn't matter anymore," Sasuke replied. "Mm. You cant stop me either way. I'm not asking your permission, brother, I am saying either you kill her, or I do." Itachi said. "Think about it, I'll be back in a week. I have other… unfinished business here anyway," Itachi said in conclusion.

Then he disappeared.

--

**OH NO! That rat Itachi! Errrrrr. Well I wrote it, I should mad at myself.**

**Comment pleeze! **


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye & Welcome

"EMI! I NEED YOUR FURRY KITTY CAT WISDOM! NOW!!" Aimi yelled when she got inside her house. Emi ran down the stairs and screeched to a halt in front of Aimi. Her emerald eyes were round and huge. _"Are you alright? What can I do to help?" _she asked. "I'm OK. But I need help. I have been thinking for a few days. Ya see, I had a strange encounter. With… Itachi," Aimi said. _"ITACHI!? Don't you know he's EVIL?! Don't you know he's DANGEROUS?! Don't you know he's from the AKATSUKI?!" _"Yes, yes, and yes. Anyway, I was saying, I had an encounter with him, and he told me some weird things about Sasuke that sent me thinking. And I was wondering… should I leave here?" _"What?!" _"Should I leave. Konoha. Forever." _"But… I think you know the answer to that!" _"Emi, don't think about it that way. Think about it another way." _"Well… isn't that what Sasuke did? didn't he run away for 4 months? Didn't you hate him for it?" _"Exactly, but I didn't know what he was doing while he was gone. Maybe he WAS doing it for our own good." _"But he came back. Your talking forever." _"Well, yeah, but-" _"From the way you are talking, I think you have already made up your mind." _"Uh." _"You're leaving no matter what I say, aren't you?" _Aimi sighed and nodded. _"Chika? What about Chika?" _"I'll leave a note for her." _"Miko?" _"I'll tell her at school." _"Naruto?" _"I cant tell him. He'd tie me to a chair for the rest of my life." _"Ichirou?" _"He'll find out. _"…Sasuke?" _"He wont know, either." _"What?!" _"I cant tell him either." _"But-" _"If he doesn't understand, he never will, and I don't care. Its what he did to me." _"But he came back!" _"Yes. He came back. But he still didn't tell me anything. And he knew what he was doing. I trust him. Now he should trust me. Also, He cant know because its worse to tell him. its better if he doesn't know the truth at least. If anyone asks, I was either killed by Itachi, or being held hostage by Itachi. Whichever you want." _"Hostage. I aint gonna kill you." _"Tell Akio. I have to pack." _"What? Youre going already?" _"Yes. I have one week, but I want this to get over with as fast as possible." _"Aimi-" _"I'm sorry, Emi. This is for the best."

She ran upstairs to pack.

She had her things all ready by the end of the day. She told Miko. She wrote a note to Chika. She kissed Akio goodbye, and did the same with Emi. She prayed they'd all understand. She cried. She walked up through the village. As she reached the village gate, she glanced back at the town. She whispered the names of everyone there, and bowed her head in a goodbye.

And left.

()()()()()()

She had walked for a few days until she reached it. The Akatsuki hideout. She looked around, kind of scared of what she would see. She didn't know what was waiting for her inside that gate, why she had chosen this. They could kill her the second she reached them. She walked in.

She saw eyes staring at her. She heard whispers. "Is that-" "Itachi, did you have anything to do with this?" "Who is that?" "She's pretty brave to come here." "Should we kill her now?" "Aimi." She stared into Itachi's face, he gave her an odd look. A small grin came onto him. She turned and continued to walk through the place. "You have decided well." she heard behind her. She saw some guy who looked like he was part fish. She jumped back. "Eek." she squeaked. "Is something wrong?" he snarled. She shook her head and continued on her way. She saw someone with longish blonde hair styled fancily. "Hey, you! Girl!" she called. When the person didn't turn, she yelled again. "Blonde girl!" She heard snickers come from around her. The person was very stiff now. "What?" she asked. "Aimi, that… is not a girl, Itachi whispered. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled. "Hmm. Right." the guy said, continuing on his way. "Hey, wait up!" she yelled running after him. "I called you for a reason," she said when she caught up to him. "I'm sorry, I don't respond to blonde girl, hmm?" he said, glaring at her with one eye (the other was covered by his hair). "I'm sorry, I only saw you from behind. I-" Aimi began. He held up a hand. "Yeah yeah. What'd you want?" he asked. "Er. Where's your boss?" she asked. He pointed the direction. "Thanks! Uh- what's your name?"

"Deidara."

"OK, bye!"

Aimi rushed in that direction, him staring after her.

And, of course, she bumped into someone else. "Are you blind? Watch where you're going." The person said. "Mmmm sorry bye," Aimi said, rushing off. He caught her by the collar. "You people arent very hospitable, are you?" she asked, brushing herself off. "Mmm. No we arent. We arent used to visitors." Aimi nodded and tried to scurry off again. She was caught again. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, OK?!" she said, looking up at him. He looked like a more innocent, calmer version of Gaara. Innocent? No, but he looked it. "Mmm." Aimi wracked her brain. This was that guy… she'd heard of him before… the guy with the puppets… Siso? No… Sas… Saso…

"Sasori!" she said, finally getting it. "Yah, that's me," he said, dropping her. "What, is your name the password?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her and walked away.

She looked where she was going this time and spoke to the boss in his private quarters.

"I would like to join the Akatsuki."

()()()()()BACK IN KONOHA…()()()()()

Chika was home… and she got the news. She had locked herself in her room, not coming out. She had told all the people she and Aimi were close to except Naruto & Sasuke. Emi had told her what Aimi said. And she respected her sister's opinions. She knew Miko would tell Naruto, well, the lie she had to tell. And Sasuke would find out somehow. Somehow…Emi & Akio were curled up on the couch talking. _"She made the wrong choice," _Emi sighed. _"I know, but there was no changing her mind," _Akio replied. _"But I had so many things I wanted to tell her about him. And we had plans, too. Remember!?" _Emi mrowed. _"Yes, I remember. But we have to face it. She's gone, and there's nothing we can do," _Akio said. _"But HIM… she didn't even tell him! That's wrong! Also, she's gonna break his heart! AND NOT EVEN KNOW IT! Because we have to lie about it! We all do! And some people are going to be crushed about this! People like HIM!" _Emi whined. _"HE will hide it from other people." _Akio suggested. _"Just because he looks alive, doesn't mean he isn't dying." _Emi sighed. _"What?" _Akio asked. _"He may look fine, but he wont be." _Emi said. "_Oh." _Akio said. _"What are we gonna do?!" _Emi asked, staring at the rain outside.

MEANWHILE…

Miko rushed to Naruto's house. She knew the truth, but she had to lie. She pounded on the door. "NARUTO!" He opened it. "What?! You OK?!" Miko ran in. "Its Aimi! She's being held hostage by the Akatsuki! They might even… Kill her later!" she said, out of breath. "WHAT?! Those RATS!" Naruto yelled. Then he ran to get his things. "What are you doing?" Miko asked. "What do you think? I'm gonna go rescue her! You seriously think I'm gonna sit back and let this happen?!" Naruto asked. _This wasn't the plan… _"No, Naruto! We cant!" she said. "Why not?" he asked. _Uh. Um. Well, he is right… maybe we should "rescue" her… from herself. But… she didn't want… _"Well?" Naruto asked. "Give it a year," Miko said, compromising between what she and everyone else wanted… or needed… and what Aimi wanted. "Why? If she needs it NOW-" Naruto cut off in mid sentence for no apparent reason. He had made his point. "Uh. Old tradition. Give the enemy time," Miko replied, thinking quick. "But a WHOLE YEAR?" Naruto asked. "Good point. Six months," Miko replied. Naruto didn't do anything for a moment, then put his belongings down. "Fine. But this feels very, very wrong."

(((((NEXY DAY)))))

Sasuke scanned the class for Aimi. She wasn't there. Something was up. "Naruto," he said. Naruto looked over at him. "Yah?" he asked. "Do you know where Aimi is?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes went wide, as if Sasuke had gone into territory Naruto didn't want to talk about, and as if it was amazing Sasuke didn't know something already. "No one… told you?" Naruto asked in a small voice. "Told me what?" Sasuke asked. Something was wrong. Dead wrong. Naruto hesitated. "Tell me what?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "She… was taken by the Akatsuki," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke stood up quickly, knocking his desk over. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "Why is no one going to help her?! What are we all doing here?!" he asked, his anger steaming inside of him, coming up. "We have to wait six months," Naruto said, with a lot of courage. "That is stupid," Sasuke said directly. "I don't care. I'm going to get Aimi back," he added, turning. His arm was grabbed. "You cant" were the simple words from Miko. He turned to face her. "You are her best friend! Does this feel right to you?!" Miko looked down. "You just said it. I'm her best friend. And I know that friends do what that other friend wants, or would've wanted. You aren't going anywhere," Miko said, pulling him gently back to his seat.

((((((((((TO AIMI))))))))))))

Aimi had to prove she was good enough for the Akatsuki. She struggled a little, but was excepted. "We will give you the knowledge you need. Once we're through with you, you will be strong and unbeatable," the leader said. "Now, of course you need tutors and people to watch you. Any volunteers to watch our new lady member?" It was silent for a moment, but then, Itachi, and surprisingly, Deidara, stepped forward at once and said, "I will." They glared at one another. The leader, seeing the glare, rolled his eyes. "No one said we could only have ONE volunteer. Step aside and figure it out," he said. Aimi sighed as she watched them. She could tell they weren't friends. "Well, well, well. shouldn't this be interesting," she said.

Itachi and Deidara attempted to talk it through. "Why do you want her, hmmm?" Deidara asked, first off. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't it be obvious? We have connections to my brother and I know her more. The question is why YOU would want her, of all people," he replied. "Because I want to, hmmm," Deidara replied with a shrug. "Mmm. She called you a girl," Itachi said, trying not to laugh. "Your point?" Deidara shot back. "She insulted you and now you want to look after her. It doesn't make sense," Itachi replied. "So? She's beaten your backside about four times in battle, hmm. That puts you in the same position I am in, hmm," Deidara replied. "Yes, yes… We should be figuring something out. How about I get her one day, you get her the next? Deal?" Itachi said quickly. Deidara crossed his arms. "HALF a day every day, hmm?" Deidara replied. Itachi glared. "You just want to argue with everything I say." Deidara nodded. "You bet I do, hmm." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but something weird is going on and I'm gonna find out what." Deidara turned. "You do that, hmm."

They turned and explained their decision to the leader. "Wonderful, now who starts?" the leader asked. Again, they both chorused, "I do." The leader shook his head. "I see we haven't truly made the decision. Figure it out." Again, they turned.

When they came back, Deidara looked defeated. Aimi walked over to Itachi.

"Ahem, aren't we forgetting something?" the leader asked, handing Aimi a cloak. "Heh heh. Yah. Sorry," Aimi said, turning. She slipped the cloak on. "Ah, it befits you well," Itachi said. Aimi rolled her eyes. She still had issues with him.

The leader grinned, bowing along with everyone else.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Aimi."


	22. Chapter 22: The Chapter Of Discovery

Aimi was lying down with Itachi standing over her, a knife in his hand. "What the heck are you gonna do?" Aimi asked, eyeing the knife. "Its… schooling, your studies, things of that sort. Its your tutoring for becoming an Akatsuki member," he replied. Aimi glanced up at the knife again. "Uh… how is this going to- OW!" Itachi had taken the knife and slit her hand. "Do not concentrate on the pain. Look past the pain. Focus on breathing," he said. Aimi glared at him, but tried doing as he said. She sighed. "It isn't working," she said, frustrated. She flinched from the pain as Itachi slit another cut into her hand. "Ow," she said quietly. "Breathe, Aimi. Breathe," Itachi said. "It… hurts," Aimi replied. "Breathe," he said in a low voice. "I cant breathe when your cutting my- OW!" He had done it again. "That is your punishment for not listening the first times. Now, cooperate. Breathe," he said. Aimi did as he said. "Its still not working," she said. "If it helps, think of something to relax you. Something, someone that makes you calm. Like a lullaby, a flower, my brother- something!" Itachi said. "Your WHAT?" Aimi asked, glaring at him. "…breathe," Itachi said. "Did you say your brother? As in Sasuke? That's the last thing that would relax me-" SLICE. She now had another cut. "Forget I mentioned it. Just think of something!" Itachi said, frustrated. Aimi flinched as Itachi cut her yet again. Then she took deep breaths. As she did so, everything around her went quiet, it was just her breathing. And she sang.

"_Tiger, tiger burning bright…"_

Itachi leaned in closer to hear her.

"_In the forests of the night._

_Tiger, tiger in the tree,_

_Are you looking down at me?_

_Where you wander where you roam,_

_I don't know but there you go._

_Tiger, tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night." _

Aimi sighed. The pain had gone, and she didn't feel anything. "It doesn't hurt anymore!" she said happily. Itachi helped her up. "End of lesson one. Ah, yes… where did you hear that song?" Aimi looked over at him. "Uh… my mother, when she was alive, sang it to me as a lullaby," she said. Itachi nodded. "How did your parents die?" he asked. "They were killed in a war. I was so young, I barely even remember them anymore. All I remember are a few things here and there. One of them being when they died," Aimi said sadly. "Tell me," Itachi ordered. "I remember hearing them yelling that the battle had begun to an army. Then I remember my mother leaning down and telling me everything was going to be alright. Then my father leaning down and saying that if they were to die, I should still be happy. Then they tell someone to take Chika and me- all I remember is that it was a young boy- and they run off to battle. The boy tells us everything is gonna be alright and that we're safe with him and he wont let anything happen to us. Then he takes us inside. We wait there for what seems to be forever until a soldier comes in and tells us that our parents died in battle. Then the boy takes us home to where his family is so we can stay with him until someone comes to look after us. I remember another boy around my age- nothing about him, just that he was there- coming out and hugging each of us, saying that if anyone tries anything with us like they did to our parents, they'd have him to deal with. We make friends with the whole family, especially those two boys, and stay with them until out aunt comes to claim us. After a while, we leave our aunt because she is downright terrible. Then we start our new life, which leads up to now," Aimi said. Itachi was staring at Aimi with a dazed look on his face.

--ITACHI FLASHBACK--

_Moon and Shinokimaru run to Itachi with their two young daughters. Moon plants her hands on his shoulders and says, "Itachi, look after these two. I trust you. We trust you. We know we might not make it in this battle. Protect them." She sounds urgent. Itachi takes the two girls in hand. Shinokimaru whispers, "You know Aimi is the tigress and Chika would protect her with her whole heart. Make sure Aimi does not find out. Not yet. And make sure Chika doesn't either. For their safety." Itachi looks up at the man. "You are acting as if you are going to die. You might live," he says. Moon bows her head. "It is about time for you to stop believing in us so much," she says. The two parents lean down and bid their daughters goodbye, running into battle. The two girls looks scared. Itachi is too, but must not show it. He leans down to the girls. "Hey you two. You cant worry. Straighten up, little soldiers. Everything is gonna be alright. I know you barely know me, but you are safe with me, ok? I wont let anything happen to you. Uh-uh, no way," he says. He takes the girls away from the battlefield. They must not see. He takes them to a safe place to wait with everyone else. After a few hours, a soldier comes in and walks to Itachi and the girls. "They have died," he says. Itachi and the girls do not need to hear who 'they' are. They already know it's the girls' parents. Itachi nods. "They will stay with me and my family until a family member or someone comes to claim them," he says. "And who are you, anyway?" the soldier asks. "Uchiha Itachi. My family is very close friends with theirs. It is our right, our duty, to keep them safe. You cant stop me," Itachi replied, taking the girls and bringing them out of the waiting room. He says to the girls, "Your gonna come and stay with my family for a while, ok?" The girls nod. Chika says in a small, cute voice, "Thanks boy." Itachi smiles. The quieter girl, Aimi, whispers, "Yah, thanks." The two girls hug him as they walk to his home. As they walk into a gate, the whole family of Itachi comes out. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, pushes through the crowd and runs to the girls, giving them both hugs. "Hi," he says. The girls say hi sadly and quietly. "Don't you worry, if any of those warriors mess with you like they did to your parents, they'll have me to deal with!" Sasuke says, puffing his chest out. The girls giggle. Itachi hears them whisper to each other. All he catches is, "Funny boy" and "I like him already". They meet the rest of the family and make friends with them. They stay with the family for a while. Itachi smiles as he watches Sasuke get chased all around their home by the girls until their parents scold them. The girls stay with them for almost a year, until a strange lady comes and takes them away, leaving the girls to cry and reach out their small hands as Sasuke chases them, trying to grab their hands. Their parents stop him and hold him back as he struggles. Itachi wishes he was the one to be chasing them. He knows he might've even caught them and brought them back._

_Either way, its all over now._

--END FLASHBACK--

"Itachi?" Aimi waved her hand in frontof Itachi's face. "Hm? What? Ah. Oh. Sorry," he said . "You OK?" Aimi asked. Itachi nodded. "I have to go, Aimi, I'm sorry," Itachi said. "No problem," she said, eyeing him oddly. He ran off to get the other members together. They all ran into a room. "What is up now?!" Aimi asked aloud.

()()()()

"I have called this meeting because I have just found out very important information about Aimi… she is the Tigress," Itachi said to the other members. "The Tigress?! The powerful warrior Tigress? She doesn't look it! How?" someone asked. "I knew her parents. Moon and Shinokimaru. They told me before they died in battle. Aimi told me what happened to her as a younger girl… that's exactly what happened to the Aimi, who is the Tigress, when I was watching after her," Itachi replied. Everyone was silent. "Do you understand how much power we have now?" the leader asked. "She is the Tigress! This changes everything!" Itachi nodded. "Her training… must be kicked up. A lot," he said, "Its time to get us some POWER."

()()()()

Three months into six months. The wait was half over for the ones Aimi left behind in Konoha, and Aimi had increased her power by far. They had told her she was the tigress, but no one told her about the history. Therefore, she still didn't know who the kind boy and his family was. That's when the rest of the Akatsuki played dumb. She had made good friends with the rest of the group, especially Deidara and Itachi. She called them her brothers. She had gotten a lot of power in those three months. She had two tigers that she had kind of as pets. She had made herself a different type of Akatsuki uniform: a cape with a hood with the same pattern of the black background and red clouds. It came in handy a lot. Her whole life had changed, but she was still Aimi.

In Konoha, her friends counted the days until they could go and find her. They had changed so much. Naruto was basically the same, but when it came to Aimi, he was protective and serious. For example, one time he was in a fight with someone and they brought up, "Where's your precious Aimi? Oh yeah, she got kidnapped! Good riddance!" It was then he REALLY got mad in beat that kid to kingdom come… and got himself in trouble. Ichirou had become more quiet, thoughtful, and serious since Aimi had gone. He was always the kid other kids looked up to for advice or help. Ichirou never let anything get in the way of hoping. That was something he believed in a lot because of Aimi. Hoping she was alive. Hoping she was ok. Hoping. Chika was less open to everyone. She focused on school. No one really knew- or was allowed to know-about her personal life anymore. Miko was the one trying to keep everything together. She had the hardest job. She tried to act normal, but everyone well knew it was hard. And Sasuke…. He had gotten distant and unhappy. All the time.

One day, while Sasuke was sitting alone, Naruto and Miko were watching him and talking. "Its half over. How do you think he's doing?" Miko asked. Naruto looked over at him. "Does it look good to you?" he asked. "Yah. I think this has been the hardest on him. He really loved her. Like, a lot. Now…" Miko trailed off. Naruto nodded. "Cant we go now?" he asked. "No. we cant," Miko said sadly. "Lets go talk to him," she added to get off subject. She ran ahead of Naruto, and he chased her. Miko slowed down and sat next to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke," she said gently. He glanced at her. "Hn," he replied. "You okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him and got up to leave. Naruto and Miko shared a look. Miko grabbed his arm. "Come on, you cant hide from us forever," she said. Sasuke glared at her now. "Sure I can," he said, trying pry Miko off of him. "No you cant," she replied, "what's the matter anyway? Three more months and we can get her back!" Sasuke shook his head. "No," he said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Don't you guys get it? She's dead. They would've killed her by now," Sasuke said. "Have faith. She might still be alive," Miko said. "Or she might not be. When you guys go to find her, count me out. I don't want to see her dead body," Sasuke said, trying to escape Miko's grasp. "Sasuke! Help! You have to help!" Naruto whined. "Oh, you're coming with us, Sasuke. Even if I have to shove you in my backpack, you are coming with us!" Miko growled. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Feisty," Naruto said. Miko hit him.

()()()()

Aimi ran to the top of the mountain, the high rock where you could look down and see… everything. She sighed happily and sadly at the same time as she looked down upon everything. She glanced at her old hometown and wondered if everything was alright there. She could only hope.

"AIMI!" a yell came from inside the woods. She turned to see Deidara, out of breath, behind her. "Don't run so fast, hmm? Especially uphill," he said. Aimi laughed. "What'd ya want?" she asked. "You have to go down on a spy mission, hmm. Down to Konoha, hmm. Right now," he said. "Can I have a few more minutes?" Aimi asked. "Only a few, and I'll have to be here, hmm." Deidara replied. "Aw, you ruin all my fun!" Aimi said playfully. Deidara smiled and sat down next to Aimi. Aimi leaned her head on his shoulder, something she did with all the members. Like I said, they were like her brothers. They sat there for a few minutes before Deidara said, "Oh, our times up, hmm. You gotta go." Aimi nodded and stood. She lifted her hood on her cloak and put it over her head, hiding her face. "I got work to do."

()()()()

Aimi silently walked through the brush in the forest. _I'm back after 3 months… and it feels very different. _She thought as she stepped in all the places where no one could see or hear her. She remembered all the times she had been in this forest, weather it was alone or with friends. Archery practicing. Thinking. Fist-fighting. Just to be alone. Normal fighting. Talking. Just hanging out. Everything was so different even though she knew nothing had changed, it was just her state of mind.

She heard a rustling and was startled. She dove behind a tree with a thud and prayed that no one heard her. She peeked out from behind the tree… and there was Sasuke, angrily pacing. Aimi clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything. She swung back behind the tree as he looked up, but not without blowing her cover by hitting the tree and making a thud. "Ow," she whispered, rubbing her head. "Who's there?" Sasuke asked. Aimi was surprised at how his voice had changed. It had gotten deeper and more powerful and intimidating sounding. She stayed quiet. "I heard you. Who's there? Show yourself!" She shut her eyes tight and pulled her hood over her face some more. She was going to be seen, she just knew it, but at least he wouldn't know who it was. "I'm serious, whoever you are, come out now!" Sasuke growled. Aimi couldn't help herself. "Is that any tone to greet a visitor?" she asked from behind the tree. She heard footsteps coming over to her tree. She kept her eyes shut. He seemed to swing out of nowhere and pin her to the tree. "Gotcha," she heard him say.

She felt his eyes inspecting her. "You're a member of the Akatsuki… but that's a different uniform," she heard him say. "Hn. I made it for myself. This design suits my needs better," she replied. "And what exactly are your needs?" he asked, pushing her harder into the tree. "I guess its only one need. No one can see my face," she said calmly. _And now he's going to…_ He was about to pull the hood off her face when she caught his wrist. "Nice try." He reached up again with his other wrist. She caught that one, too. "Sir, cant you respect what a young woman wants?" she asked. "Young woman?" she heard him ask. "Did you really think I was a boy?" she asked. "Well-" "Nevermind, just answer the question." Sasuke was silent for a moment. "It depends on who the young woman is," he said, pushing her harder into the tree. "While we're on that subject…" his voice grew very threatening, "What did you do with her?!" Aimi was quiet for a moment before she said, "Whatever do you mean?" She was shoved into the tree even harder. "What have you done with Aimi?" he asked. Aimi felt a pang of fear. She cant let this blow her cover. She cant. She knew what she was going to do. And she knew what she was going to do would hurt Sasuke very, very bad… but she had to.

"She was very easy to kill," she said evilly. She opened her eyes and pulled up her hood just enough to where he could see one of her eyes. She saw the shocked, hurt, angered expression on his face. It was enough to kill her. She pulled the hood back down. Then he yelled and hit her. Hard. She fell onto the ground. She was standing up, but he shoved her back down. "You'll pay. You'll pay for whatever you did to her!" he yelled. Aimi sighed. "Must I call them?" she asked. "Who?" Sasuke asked. "My brothers," she said.

Sasuke began to hiss something in another language. Aimi could only guess… "How much more Latin must I hear?" she asked. "What?" Sasuke asked. Realizing what she said, she panicked. "You know Latin?" he asked. "Uh. Maybe," Aimi said. "Hm. Who are you?" he asked. Aimi sighed. "Do you expect to get an answer?" she asked. "Not really." Aimi nodded at his response. Then she begun to relax a little, almost forgetting that she WASN'T supposed to be comfortable at her old home, she was a member of the Akatsuki now. Seeing her relax, Sasuke slowly reached for the hood. He was about to pull it off when Aimi grabbed his wrist. "Don't."

He glared at her, but obeyed, not sure why. "Now get off me," Aimi ordered. He slowly did so. "Thank you," she said sweetly. She got up. "Now if you don't mind, we have to keep this meeting secret. They cannot know I was here. Not at all," she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You think I'm NOT going to tell anyone that the Akatsuki are spying on us? You must be fairly new at this," he said. "True that," Aimi replied, "but if you tell anyone about this, I have some very good punishments that would whip some sense into you."

"You don't scare me."

"Just you wait."

"Right."

"Well, my brothers are probably waiting for me."

"Your brothers. Who are they anyway?"

"The rest of the Akatsuki."

"Alright."

"Remember. Tell anyone… and you're a dead man."

With that, Aimi ran into the forest. Sasuke had the smallest urge to follow her. To find out who she was. But he held himself back. Instead, he turned and ran back to the village. People had to receive warning about this. Like he had said, she didn't scare him.


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

Sasuke ran into the village, going as fast as possible to find someone- anyone- to tell. He ran into Kakashi. Losing his cool, he just started sputtering out a whole bunch of words._ What is going on? This has never happened to me before. **Well- **Aimi isn't here and she never will be so you can leave me alone forever now._ Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Its ok. Now tell me what is going on." Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "The Akatsuki are spying on the village. And they have a new member. A girl. I don't know who she is. She had a hood over her face. Now tell me what to do." Kakashi didn't skip a beat. "This is usual. They're probably just trying to scare us to make a huge confusion. Ignore it, and they'll probably go away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"OK."

"But, tell me about the new member. Female? A hood over her face? Give me every detail, it could be useful in the future."

()()()()

Aimi ran back to the hideout. "I was spotted," she busted out to Itachi as soon as she saw him. "I blew my cover." Itachi sighed. "Ah. I see we have something knew to work on in your studies," he said. Aimi sighed now. She hated her studies. "I'm good enough, I don't need those anymore," she said. "Mmm-hmm. You proved that by getting seen," he replied. "Listen, I hit my head against a tree because Sasuke distracted me and-" Itachi stopped her. "Sasuke?" he asked. Aimi nodded. "Was he the one who saw you?" Aimi nodded. "Did you or he take off your hood?" Aimi shook her head. "I didn't, he tried but I stopped him," she said. "Ah. Ok. If this happens again, you'll be in big trouble, missy," he said. Aimi smiled. "Yes, father," she said. Itachi then got very serious. "Don't ever call me that again. I'm not your father and I'll never add up to what he was," he said. Aimi stared at him. "OK. But what-" Itachi stopped her. "Don't ask any questions." Aimi nodded, bowed her head and walked away.

The last thing Itachi had needed was that to come up. Now all the memories were coming back. Like the day she was taken away. That was the most haunting one.

--FLASHBACK-- (did you guess?)

_Aimi, Chika, and Sasuke are playing outside, Itachi watching over them. A figure is coming toward the house, and Itachi is watching it intently; it could be some child stealing creep. As the figure gets close, Aimi and Chika freeze in what looks like pure terror. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asks. Itachi looks over at them and sees they're faces. "Its her," they say together. They run behind Itachi and hide. "Do you know this woman?" Itachi asks. "Yes. Its our aunt. She's scary," Chika says. Chika speaks for her and her sister. Surprisingly, Aimi speaks up. "She beats us. And hurts us." Itachi looks over at the woman. "Get Sasuke and go into the house. Now," Itachi says. The girls nod and run to get Sasuke. They drag him into the house. Itachi follows to get his parents to face the woman, whatever she wants. His parents come out with him and the children hide and stare out the window. "Hello," the woman says in a raspy-sweet-bitter voice. Itachi glares but nods. So this was the aunt who hurt those sweet girls. His parents give him a sideways look and say hello back. "My nieces are here, I have heard. Aimi and Chika. I have come to claim them, to take them home," she gets to the point. Itachi's father speaks first. "Can we be sure to trust you?" The woman looks at him with surprise. "Of course. I'm their aunt. I love them to death," she says. "We do, too," Itachi says, "and they deserve a guardian who won't beat them." His parents look at him then her. "You beat them?" his mother asks, horrified. "Of course not! Now boy, where did you hear that?" the woman asks. "Aimi. And I believe her," Itachi says. "Children! They invent such interesting stories!" the woman says. "Excuse us, ma'am. We need to talk it over. It wont be long," Itachi's father says. They take Itachi into the family room where no one can hear them. "We should," his parents say together. Itachi shakes his head. "No. if you had seen the look of fear that was on their faces and the truth in their eyes you'd agree. We don't even know who she is! She even looks abusive!" he says. Itachi's father shakes his head. "Itachi! We aren't their family. You aren't their father-" "DON'T compare me to that great man! And I do know he'd say no in a heartbeat!" "We're doing it. They are rightfully hers to take." Itachi flared up. "WE CANT!" His parents shake their heads. "We have to." Itachi realizes he is beaten. He goes to get the girls as his parents ordered. "Aimi? Chika?" they don't come out. He goes to their hiding place. It breaks his heart when he sees the two girls sitting up, snuggling with Sasuke as he has his arms protectively around them. They all look up. "Hey you three. You can come out now." They come out. He kneels to their height. "Aimi? Chika? You have to come outside with me. Sasuke, you should stay in here." The girls go to Itachi's side and Sasuke follows. "I promised to protect them and I will, so I'm coming," Sasuke insists. Itachi sighs. "Ohk." They all walk outside where the aunt is waiting. Itachi bows his head. And his parents come over. "We will if you can't," his mother says apologetically. He nods and hands the girls to them. "Itachi?" Aimi asks. He avoids the girls' gazes. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "Itachi!" Chika squeals as the aunt takes them and throws them over her shoulder. "SASUKE! ITACHI!" the girls yell. "Shuttup, brats." Itachi hears the aunt hiss. Sasuke realizes what is going on and bolts after them. "I'm coming!" he yells. He chases after them. They reach their hands out to him and cry. The aunt speeds up a bit. "SASUKE!" they yell. Itachi moves his eyes away but looks again. Sasuke chases after the girls running as fast as his little legs can carry him. Itachi's mother and father come up behind Sasuke and hold him back each holding an arm out to the side. He struggles but they hold fast. "CHIKA!! AIMI!!" he yells. They cry back to him, still reaching out as they disappear beyond the road. He looks over at Itachi, fear and pain in his eyes. "Why didn't you go after them?" he asks, beginning to cry himself. Itachi looks away. He wonders, too, why he didn't go after them. _

-END FLASHBACK-

Itachi shook his head. He shouldn't think about that. He began to practice some more. Then he remembered a fond memory. He was such a mean big brother… in a nice way. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy seeing that. It was very funny. In a mean way. But still, it was very funny. And he couldn't say they hadn't enjoyed it either. He smiled to himself. Nothing like a good, romantic party.

--ANOTHER FLASHBACK-- (you'll probably like this one)

_It was one of the best parties ever. Itachi and his friends drank their punch and watched the commotion going on around them. The parents were all in a group talking and the kids were chasing each other. The group of friends were laughing. "Hey," one of them said, "lets see. Future couples of the little ones!" They all laughed. "So who would be paired with that rascal Naruto?" They all thought. "Miko. Definitely Miko. They're perfect for each other!" They all agreed and laughed. "And that dog kid. Kiba. He'd SO be with Hinata. Hinata with a capital H." Another said. Itachi sighed. "It has to have a capital H, dimwit, but yes, that would work." They all laughed and stared at the two for a minute. Kiba stopped. "Whatcha looking at?!" he asked. "Nothing," they all said and continued with the conversation. On it went. Shikamaru and Chika. Ino and Shino. Sakura and Lee. Etc. etc. etc. "What about Sasuke?" one asked. Itachi smiled a little. It was bound to come up. "Aimi. You should see how he brags about her and swears his protection and friendship to her and endlessly makes a fool out of himself when it comes to her," he said. "Same with Chika," one said. "Yes, but its different," Itachi replied. "Oh, we understand," one replied. Itachi grinned. "I have an idea." he gathered them into a huddle and told them the plan. They laughed themselves to death and agreed, they're eyes sparkling. They took the kids to the other yard. "Now we're going to play a game, ok? We are also gonna give Sasuke and Aimi a little… gift out of this game. Everyone close their eyes, we have to arrange you," Itachi said. The kids did so and he and his friends positioned all the kids in a circle except for Aimi and Sasuke, who they put in the center of the circle, facing each other, very close to each other. Itachi went around the circle telling them to open their eyes in a whisper except for Aimi and Sasuke who kept their eyes closed since they weren't told to open them. Itachi said, "This will be a funny gift, you all. You're gonna love it!" One of his friends went behind Aimi and he went behind Sasuke. Everyone watched in the circle, wondering what they were up to. "On the count of three, you open your eyes," Itachi said. "One, two, THREE!" Aimi and Sasuke opened their eyes just as they were pushed from behind into a kiss. They stayed like that, too shocked to do anything, for about 5 seconds. Everyone was cheering and whooping and laughing. When they pulled away, they were blushing like heck. The nodded at each other and went opposite directions but were caught by the older boys, And turned back to face each other. "Now tell her you like her, Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke began to blush and shook his head. "Aw, come on, don't be shy! You know you like her," Itachi's friend said. Sasuke shut his eyes and blurted out, "Ilikeyou!" to Aimi who also had her eyes shut. Everyone clapped. "Come on, ain't that cute?" Itachi asked the other kids. They nodded, but some girls scowled, they liked Sasuke-kun!! "Ok, your torture is over," Itachi said as they let go of the kids. The guys high fived and the kids wouldn't stop talking about it. Ah, it was a GREAT party!_

--END FLASHBACK-- (heehee)

()()()

"Hey Deidara," Aimi said walking over to him. "Hey Aimi," he said, working on his latest piece of art. "What is it?" she asked. "It is a mouse, hmm," he said. Aimi nodded. "Art is a blast," she quoted. "Yes, hmm," he said, smiling. "I have taught you well, hmm." Aimi smiled, too. She just sat there for awhile, watching him create his sculpture. After about 20 minutes, Deidara looked up at Aimi. "Do you want to talk, hmm? You never just come to see my marvelous art skills, hmm," he said. "Well… Itachi snapped at me because I called him 'father' sarcastically. He started to freak out about him not adding up to that great man or something," Aimi replied. Deidara was still vaguely preoccupied, so he let his words slip: "Yes, he really looked up to your father, hmm." Aimi looked up at Deidara and stared at him. "What?" Deidara realized what he did. "Uh…" Aimi went on. "He knew my father?" Deidara replied with another "Uh…" Aimi punched Deidara in the gut. "OW. Aimi-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you think that's kind of… important for me to know?! I have to talk to Itachi right now!" She ran off, leaving Deidara to stand there clutching his stomach, hoping he wouldn't get killed later for letting his words slip.

()()()

"You confronted an Akatsuki member?! Wow, Sasuke, wow." Naruto was ranting on and on about this. It was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. "Yes. And regretting it," Sasuke replied. "Oh come on! That reminds me, only 3 more months, buddy! 3 more months and we get to save-"

"Don't say her name, please. And she's dead. Get it through your thick skull. The member even told me." Sasuke bowed his head. Naruto almost looked fazed, but then he said, "No. they lied. You see, they probably know we want to save her, and they said she's dead so we don't get her. Easy, Sasuke, amazing you didn't think of that before." Sasuke felt that small glimmer of hope. Maybe. Maybe she was okay. Maybe, for once, Naruto was onto something. Sasuke didn't respond. He couldn't admit that Naruto was possibly right, but he also didn't want to think about the possible truth.

"Ok. 3 months, then."

()()()

"ITACHI!!" Aimi ran to the place she left him, a crazed look in her eye. He turned. "Aimi? Are you alright?" Aimi just stared at him angrily. "You lied to me," she growled. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You know what I mean! You knew my parents!" she yelled back to him. "What? How did you-" Itachi began. "Tell me the truth!" Aimi demanded. Itachi just stood there, as if he was looking for the right words. "Yes, I knew your family quite well. Remember when you told me that you remember the day your parents died? I remember it, too. Vividly. That's how I found out you were the Tigress, and that's how I found out it was you," he said. Aimi was confused. "What?" Itachi laid his hand on her shoulder. "The boy who your parents gave you to? Do you remember anything about him?" he asked. Aimi shook her head. "He was gentle and kind….but I don't remember how he looked or anything," she said. "…That boy was me, Aimi." Aimi's head shot up and she stared at him. Her eyes changed color, something she had trained them not to do. It showed too much emotion, it gave her away. Her eyes changed to a cloudy, smoky blackish grayish color. "It was you?" she asked quietly. Itachi nodded. Aimi ran to Itachi and hugged him tightly. She was crying. "Thank you," she whispered. Itachi was startled by her action; he wasn't someone people usually hugged and,or thanked. He just stood there. Aimi pulled away. "But if that was you, then that little boy-"

"-was Sasuke."

Aimi just stood there, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Your safety, I guess."

"This is more than I can handle."

"Then you need more training."

()()()

Aimi was asleep in her bed, dreaming, or remembering while she was asleep. She had been training hard, and the past few nights, her memories of being there were all coming back. They were painful and wonderful at the same time.

She was tossing and turning. She was sweating and it was hot in her bed. Her restless sleep and dreaming was tearing her apart.

Deidara peeked into her bedroom and saw her this way. He entered quietly and kneeled by her bed. He laid his hands on her side, holding her down some. Then he did something that always calmed Aimi down: he petted her hair. She slowly was calming down as he stroked it over and over. Seeing she had stopped tossing, he slowly and quietly got up and left the room.

5 minutes later, she was at it again.

--AIMI'S DREAM-- (didn't you guess I was gonna do this?)

"_WE'RE GONNA GET YOU, SASUKE!!" Chika was yelling, chasing after the poor boy with her sister quietly running along with her. "NO YOU'RE NOT!! MEN ARE STRONGER, THEREFORE MAKING US RUN FASTER!!" Sasuke yelled back at them. Aimi had never been a fan of racist behavior, especially when it was girls and boys. She got that extra kick and ran up to him and leaped onto his back. "Ak!!" Sasuke fell over and Aimi went down with him. Chika tripped over them and they all landed into a heap, laughing hysterically. "Men are stronger, eh?" Aimi asked. Sasuke whacked her playfully. They got up and walked around the garden talking. Itachi ran out. "SASUKE! AIMI! CHIKA! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" They ran over to him. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Chika asked. "Some very, very bad men are in town. Last heard they were coming in this direction. Come on, lets get you home," Itachi said. They stay by his side and walked home quickly. On the way, a voice said, "what's the rush, kids?" Itachi turned to see who it was. Two men, dressed in all black, were smiling evilly at them. "Sasuke, take the girls and run. I'll handle this. Go!" Itachi said urgently. Sasuke takes their hands and begins to run for it but Aimi wont move. "Aimi! Come on!" Sasuke says, tugging on her hand. Aimi is glaring up at the two men who are smirking down at her. "I'm not leaving Itachi behind," she says. Itachi looks down at her lovingly but urgently. "Aimi, go. I'll be ok." Aimi still wont move. He dodges a punch, just barely. Sasuke scoops Aimi up into his arms and runs as fast as he can while carrying her. Aimi is crying into his shoulder. "He's going to die," she whispers. Sasuke shakes his head. "Nah, he wont. He can do ANYTHING." They run inside the home. He turns off all the lights in the house (his parents understand what he's doing and don't object) and runs into his room, dragging the girls with him. He closes the blinds on the window. It's pitch black. "Sasuke, where the heck are you?" Chika's voice sounds. "Behind Aimi," he sounds back. "Behind me?!" WHACK. "Owch! Don't turn so fast, you hit my stomach. Gosh, you knew it was just ME," he says. Chika giggles. "This isn't funny. Itachi's out there," Aimi says. "He'll be fine!" Sasuke sounds. "Sasuke?" Aimi asks. "Yah?" he asks back. "Are you sure you're not a little nervous?" "NAH! Why?" "Well, you're hugging me tight and I'm running out of air…" "Oh sorry." He lets go and Aimi takes a deep breath. Chika giggles again. "True love," she sings. "Chika, where are you? I gotta find you and kill you," Sasuke says. "Eek!" Chika scurries away. Aimi laughs. Then they all hear some yelling outside. "IT'S ITACHI!! GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!!" "CATCH THOSE MEN!!" "HURRY! HE'S LOSING BLOOD!" Aimi stopped dead. "Sasuke, did you hear…?" "Yes." "Where are you?" "Over here with Chika." Aimi shuffled over to them and sat down next to him. She snuggled her head into his neck and hid. "Its gonna be ok. Like I said… he survives anything." She hugged him tightly, still hiding in his neck. Chika sounded up. "We love you, Sasuke." Aimi said also: "Yes, we love you a lot. We love him, too." Sasuke was quiet. "Er. Uh… I, he, we love you, too." _

"_HES LOSING MORE BLOOD!!"_

_()()()_

Aimi shot up from her sleep with a gasp. It was morning, and Itachi was standing above her, looking down at her worriedly. "Itachi! You're ok!" she said, leaping up and hugging him. "Uh, yes, I'm fine. You were dreaming again, weren't you? What happened?" Aimi took a deep breath and told him every detail.


	24. Chapter 24: Plans and Life

As it turned out, Itachi had remembered the incident Aimi had dreamed about. When Aimi asked him to tell her how it ended, he stood up in turned in a circle for her, sat back down, took her hand and put it over his heart. "I look alive, don't I? Is my heart beating?" Aimi sighed and nodded. "But… what happened?" she asked. Itachi smiled at her. "You'll dream it tonight, I'm sure," he said, standing back up. "It was so scary," Aimi said quietly. Itachi sat back down again. Aimi scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. "Its ok, Aimi. You're ok, I'm ok, Chika's ok, he's ok… there's nothing to worry about, sister," he said. "You're one of my favorite brothers, you know that?" Aimi replied. "Well of course," he said. Aimi smiled and put her arms around him. "I love my brothers so much."

()()()

"Day by day, this gets harder for the kids to ignore. Maybe we should ignore their odd rule they obviously made up and go get her now," Kakashi said to Tsunade. She sighed and looked out the window of her office. "You think I haven't already thought of that? I have tried to mention it to them, but Miko gets… desperate. Normally I'd ignore that and go get that poor girl anyway, but this is her best friend and there's something about the way she panics that stops me from doing anything. Lets wait for the 3 more months to be over and then we ask for someone to go get her," she replied. "We've got that one finished and done. We know who's going. Theirs no way we're going to change their minds," Kakashi said. Tsunade sighed. "Alright. Who is it, then?" Kakashi listed the names off: "Naruto, Sasuke, Chika, Sakura, and Ichirou." Tsunade shook her head. "Do we really need five? Can't we just send out team 7 alone?" she asked. "Ohhhh, no. That boy needs to come. And the sister needs to come, of course. If only you'd see-" Kakashi began. Tsunade cut him off. "I've seen it very well. It was just a suggestion. But if you're going to be a stubborn mule about it, ok, he can go." Kakashi nodded, stood up, bowed, and began to leave. Tsunade sounded: "--and Kakashi?" Kakashi stopped. "Yes, ma'am?" He could almost hear the smile in her voice when she said, "You do know you're going, too?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Of course." Tsunade smiled as he walked away and shut the door.

()()()

Naruto kicked the leaves. He missed Aimi. She was so fun. Around her, he could joke about things he normally couldn't joke about, he could complain about Miko, and things like that. Now she was gone and he had to wait 3 more months to go and save her.

Miko ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Ak!" he yelped as he fell to the ground. "Hi, Naruto," she said as soon as she stopped cracking up. "Hi," he replied. She got serious again. "Missing Aimi?" she asked. "Oh yah, you know what I'm thinking about all the time, don't you?" Naruto said. Miko shrugged. "You don't usually look depressed," she replied. Naruto nodded and kicked more leaves. Miko stayed and joined him in leaf-kicking. "When are these 3 months gonna end?!" Naruto asked. Miko shook her head. "Soon. Don't give up hope. If you need any help with that, go see Ichirou. He'll give you a speech about it," she said. Naruto smiled.

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Miko sighed. "Haven't you seen him at all?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Thought maybe he could think differently after the span of 5 hours…" he glanced at Miko while saying this. She was shaking her head. "Hm," he said. "Lets go talk to him. Maybe he needs some friends," she said. "Uhhh… he doesn't exactly think of me as a-"

"Oh, you're coming, chicken!"

()()()

Ichirou sat alone and stared at the ground. It was dark and cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain… Aimi's favorite weather. Ichirou said out loud, "Enjoy your rain, Aimi." No one was there, so he didn't receive weird looks. He usually didn't, anyway. Everyone understood and was very respectful. He wondered what it was like, wherever she was. A dark cell, a tree, a field, a house, behind a rock, under a bridge- he didn't care, he just hoped she was ok.

He stood up and went to find Naruto and Miko.

()()()

They crossed paths with each other at the ramen shop. They joined up together and talked as they went to find Sasuke. They planned what they were going to do, what they were going to pack, how the fight plan would work, who would speak first, things like that. They talked about how Sasuke was, how he must feel. They talked about how Aimi was. They talked about how evil and mean the Akatsuki were. They covered pretty much everything they could talk about in that subject's area.

They never found Sasuke, no matter where they looked.

()()()

--SASUKE'S POV--

Sasuke sat alone in the forest, at the lake, thinking about Aimi. He hated himself for it. Could he think about anything- ANYTHING- else? Everywhere he turned, something would remind him of her and he'd feel terrible the rest of the day. Today it had been the rain that was going to come.

He had been thinking all night if living life was really worth it. He wanted to just walk into the lake, and the last thing he wanted to feel was the water surrounding him before he drowned. But for some reason, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself even to touch the water. So he just stared at his reflection, wondering if that boy in the reflection was really him or not. He gave up ant one point and stuck his hand in the water as fast as he could without letting himself think. It felt good. He moved his hand through the water slowly, letting himself feel the water. How long had it been since he let himself enjoy this?

--AIMI'S POV--

Aimi spied on Sasuke from the leaves of a tree. She had gone into the forest for her free time after talking to Itachi and saw Sasuke coming through the forest, so she had followed him here. She watched him sadly. She wanted to go out there, she wanted to tell him she was okay, she wanted to tell him the truth, she wanted to hug him and give him a kiss. But she couldn't. She just watched him.

--SASUKE'S POV--

He thought for a few minutes and then pulled his hand out of the water. He was going to do what he wanted to do. He was going to go into that lake and feel that feeling he wanted to feel. He stepped into the water and swam out to the middle of the lake. Then he stopped swimming and began to let himself sink.

--AIMI'S POV--

She saw what he was doing and panicked. "SASUKE, NO!!" she yelled. She heard some splashing. He was coming back up.

--SASUKE'S POV--

He heard Aimi's voice- yes, he swore it was Aimi's- yell 'no' at him. He splashed and pulled himself back up. "Aimi?" he called into the forest. No answer. It was his mind playing with him.

--AIMI'S POV--

She pulled her hood down over her face and stared through it at the lake. He was looking around for her, even called her name into the forest. It really hurt. She saw him give up and begin to sink again.

--SASUKE'S POV--

Now he really needed to sink. He just let go and sunk below the water. He thought he heard a splash. Then someone grabbed his arm harshly and moved his arm over their shoulders. They swam upward, taking him with them.

--AIMI'S POV--

She jumped into the water and desperately swam to the spot where he was sinking. She didn't waste any time. She grabbed his arm, threw it over her shoulder, and held onto it as she pulled him up above the water. She pulled him to the shore and let go. He looked at him, laying there, his eyes closed. She couldn't leave now. She ran to the tree and grabbed her cloak. She threw the hood over her face after she put it on. She ran back to him and kneeled over him. She pushed her hands on his chest, trying to get any water out of him. After 2 hard pushes, he began to cough and wake up. Aimi made sure her hood was over her face far enough. It was. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He began to get his guard up, ready to fight. Aimi held up her hands. "I just saved your life, don't expect me to kill you," she said. "I had it covered," Sasuke grunted. Aimi rolled her eyes. "Sure. I saw the whole thing. You were going to let yourself drown. That's having it covered, all right."

He glared at her. "Why'd you save me anyway?" he asked. "Because I wanted to. I guess I was making up for our bad meeting in the forest last time," she said simply. "Hn," he sounded. "Nice comeback," she said. He grabbed her wrist without warning. "Ow! Let go!" she growled. "Nice comeback," Sasuke taunted. "LET. GO," she growled. "Not until I see what is under that hood," Sasuke said. He reached up for her hood with his other hand. With her free hand, Aimi grabbed his wrist. With clawlike fingernails, she dug into his skin. "Try harder," Sasuke said. Aimi let go of his hand and hugged him suddenly, catching him off guard. Then she bit his neck like a vampire (except she's not a vampire, just pulling a vampire type move). She let go of him and recovered, brushing herself off. "Don't try to kill yourself again."

With that, she went back to the hideout.

()()()

Once she got back to the hideout, she went back to sleep. She wanted to finish that memory before morning came.

--DREAM/MEMORY--

_The kids ran out and rushed to the hospital. They waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. On either side of Sasuke, there was a scared sister cuddling with him and snuggling into his neck. They kept on asking Sasuke questions, and he kept on reassuring them, telling them it was ok, telling them that yes, Itachi was going to live. A nurse came out to the family (the rest of the family was there, too) and told them Itachi was doing well, he had been stabbed but was recovering. She said something about a family of soldiers then turned and left. "They're getting him," Sasuke's father said. The 3 kids were relieved beyond words. Itachi came out with a few bandages. Suddenly, he was caught in a 3 -way hug attack by Sasuke, Aimi, and Chika. Sasuke was looking at him with such loyalty and respect Itachi couldn't look down to long. Chika kept on saying a lot of things, chattering away about how happy she was. "We love you, Itachi," Aimi said quietly, hugging his leg. "I love you too," he whispered back. Way to much for him to handle at the moment. "Come on, lets go home." _

--END--

Aimi awoke slowly.

That was a good dream.

()()()()()()

"SAVED you?!" Kakashi asked in disbelief. Sasuke nodded. "There is something very odd going on here," Kakashi said. "Was it the same girl you ran into before?" he asked. "Yes, it was," Sasuke said. "Do you have any idea what could be going on?" he added. Kakashi shook his head. "Not a clue." This certainly wasn't a trick the Akatsuki would pull. So what were they- or she, alone- up to?

()()()

"Oh, Dei-dar-a!! I have a kunei!! And you have long hair!! Guess what I'M gonna do?" Aimi asked mischievously. Deidara snapped his eyes open to see Aimi holding a handful of his hair in one hand and the kunei in the other, ready to slice through it. "If you dare-" he began. Aimi grinned and let go. "Good morning to you, too!" she said as she put the kunei away. "…Don't wake people up that way, hmm. Do you want us to have heart-attacks or something, hmm?" he said. Aimi just smiled. "It worked, didn't it?" she said, tossing him his cloak. "So what are you waking me up so early for, hmm?" he asked as he caught it and slid it on. "Because I wanna torture you," Aimi said without skipping a beat. "Well don't I feel special, hmm," Deidara sighed. "Oh it isn't just you," Aimi said, walking to Itachi's sleeping area. Deidara crossed his arms as he watched Aimi leap on Itachi's bed and yank his ponytail. "AIMI!" Itachi yelled, getting up. "Good mor-ning!" Aimi chorused happily. "Well aren't you cheerful this morning," Itachi said, catching his cloak that Aimi tossed. "No fair, hmm. He just got his ponytail yanked, hmm!I got threatened!" Deidara piped up. Aimi laughed. Itachi looked at Deidara questioningly. "She woke ME up by holding a kunei to my hair and yelling in my ear, hmm," he answered. "I was yelling?" Aimi asked from behind a screen where she was changing. "Yah, yelling," Deidara said. "So what do we owe this inconvenience?" Itachi asked. "You have to be stuck with me all day… together," Aimi said, walking out in her cloak. "What did we do to deserve this?!" Itachi asked. "You've been teaching me good and painful lessons, now its time for me to teach you two one. And here it is: you cant be in the same evil organization and hate each other at the same time," Aimi said. "But the others do it, hmm!" Deidara piped up. "Well they aren't my teachers AND brothers AND best friends, are they? No, they aren't. They're just my brothers," Aimi said, marching out. "Best friends?" Itachi asked, staring after her.

"COME ON, SLOW POKES!"


	25. Chapter 25: Kittys and Cats

Another month passed by breezily. Aimi was torturing Deidara and Itachi more every day and enjoying every minute of it. But that wasn't the reason she was doing it all; for enjoyment. It was because she knew Deidara had some weird grudge against Itachi and it was only natural for Itachi to hate him back. But she knew if she tortured them both at once, eventually they'd have to join together to get her evilness to leave them alone. It was a odd plan, but she thought it just might work. Heck, it was working. They were already at least talking to each other-- only 20 threats per day now-- and that was progress. Well, for them at least.

()()()()

Aimi ran out of the hideout and rushed to Konoha. She liked to spy on the people every once in a while. She usually didn't; no one wanted her to. They told her doing that wasn't good for her. It'd just make her feel hurt. But every once in a while, she seized the chance to escape and watch the people she once knew. She enjoyed it, no matter how bad it was for her.

Aimi ran through the forest as silent as a cat. She stalked to the lake- checking to see if there were any drowning Sasukes- there wasn't any. She ran past the lake into the old training spot where she had learned to shoot her arrows. She smiled. Now she could never miss. No one was there, so she ran past the forest and peeked into the village area. She wanted so much to go out there. But she was wearing the uniform. They'd know it was a 'bad guy'. She peeked into the old town, watching the people go by. She'd smile sadly as she watched each person she knew walk by. "Hello," she whispered as Naruto walked past with Miko. No one had the same look. They all looked… sad? Why? Was it because of her? It couldn't be. They couldn't still be crying over that! …right?

"Aha," a voice said from behind her. She turned quickly to see Sasuke standing there. "You again," he said. "YOU again," Aimi replied, "Can't you just leave me alone?" Sasuke smirked. "Depends. Can YOU leave US alone?" Aimi sighed. "I was just watching my old friends," she said. "Hn. Who?" he asked. "Well aren't you nosy. Why should I tell you?" she said. "Its my next step to finding out who the heck you are," Sasuke replied. Aimi rolled her eyes from underneath her hood. "You're too overconfident, boy," she said, "you aren't gonna find out who I am… ever. Unless I have a sudden change of heart." Sasuke glared at her. "Well, we're just gonna have to find out how to get that change of heart. Or I'll just force it out of you," he said, grabbing her wrist. Aimi kicked him, but nothing was happening out of it. "Let go of me, Sasuke!" she yelled. His eyes widened and he looked at her in amazement. She knew his name, and he had never told her. Plus, there was something about her voice… Aimi realized what she did. She didn't try to make a cover. She just sang an old lullaby… something about tigers… "Tiger, tiger, burning bright…"

Sasuke heard a menacing growl behind him and behind Aimi. His eyes opened wide and he turned. There, standing tall and proud, was a full grown tiger. Its reddish-orange eyes were full of pride, danger, love, hate, protection, and murder. They seemed to glow. Sasuke shot his head back. Behind Aimi there was another Tiger- a white one this time- with blue eyes, but the same feelings in them. Aimi petted her white tiger. She motioned the other tiger to come to her. Sasuke tensed up as the tiger brushed past him, vaguely touching him. The tigers stood behind Aimi, looking at Sasuke dangerously. "They wont hurt you unless I tell them to," Aimi said, smirking at his frightened look. "Do I have a reason to let them at you?" she asked, raising her hand as if about to tell them to attack. Sasuke didn't protest, nor did he look like he was going to fight. Aimi put her hand down. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

He glared at her. "How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously and angrily, eying the tigers and then Aimi. Aimi sighed. "Aimi. She really believed in you and cared about you. And hearing that name endlessly, and you fitting the description…" she trailed off. Then she spoke again. "She told us not to hurt you." Sasuke looked up at her curiously. "Take off the hood," he said quickly. Aimi shook her head. "You never learn, do you? I CAN not and WILL not take off my hood. There are reasons why," she said with a sigh. Sasuke smirked. "If you CAN not, its easy. You just lift it off your face. If you WILL not, I'd be glad to," he said.

Aimi's tigers took a few steps forward, ready to protect her.

Aimi stepped past her tigers and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will give you some power that I have. Understanding animals. I believe Aimi was like that, no? Ah, well. Are you ready?" Sasuke was startled by that random, sudden, comment. Receiving no answer, Aimi just pressed her hand on his shoulder, letting the power flow. When she was done, Aimi stepped back and smiled slyly from under her hood. "It will be useful to you, I swear it."

Sasuke stepped back as Aimi's tigers proceeded to step toward him. _"If you lay your hands on our master, we will tear you to pieces," _the orange tiger said in a smooth, velvet, venomous (oooo venom) voice. Sasuke's eyes widened. He understood every word. He got his guard up as the tigers began to circle him. _"Worse than that, if you even get within touching distance of her, we will tear you apart. Slowly," _the white tiger said in an icy, velvet, venomous voice. "No need to be too aggressive, Icetear," Aimi said to the white tiger. (NOTE: Icetear is pronounced ice-TEER, not Ice-TARE. Like a tear that you cry.) Icetear let a low growl escape her throat as she stared at Sasuke. Her stare had him frozen to the spot. He couldn't move, and he couldn't look away from her eyes. He also felt the orange tiger's fiery eyes boring into his back. Four spheres of ice and fire, staring at him. "Stop…" he whispered. The tigers waited for Aimi to give the word to make them stop. She didn't say anything. "Make……them……stop," Sasuke said staring into the scary eyes of the tiger. Aimi sighed. "Icetear, Firestar, he's suffered enough. He's… a friend," Aimi said. "Friend?!" Sasuke asked. _"Friend, hm?" _Firestar asked, eyeing Sasuke. "Yes, a friend. And cut the 'hm's, ok? You're staring to sound like Deidara…" Aimi said. The tigers walked back to Aimi's side.

Aimi looked between the tigers. "I rode Icetear last, so Firestar, I will be riding you," Aimi said. Icetear nodded and ran back to the hideout. Aimi sighed and swung her leg over the side of Firestar's back, like she was going to ride a horse. She heaved herself up and took a hold of a section of fur behind Firestar's neck. Sasuke was staring, wide-eyed, at the whole sight. Aimi was about leave, but she turned. "Oh, and Sasuke? Lets just say the tiger's stare was your rather merciful punishment for telling people about our last meeting," she said. Then she turned back. "Lets go!" she called to the wind. The tiger leapt into the forest, Aimi riding on his back.

"What the heck…?" Sasuke asked himself as he turned to go back to town.

Once he was IN town, he saw Emi, Aimi's old kitty 'advisor' running through the streets, Akio, Aimi's other cat, following behind her. They were up to something. Weren't they supposed to stay home anyway? Emi stopped and looked at Sasuke from a distance, Akio also staring. Sasuke pretended he wasn't being watched. _"There he is," _one girl's voice said. The last thing Sasuke needed was a fangirl stalking him. He sighed. _"I swear… he heard me! He's not supposed to hear me!" _he heard. "YEAH! I HEAR YOU! GO AWAY!" he yelled. Emi and Akio cocked their heads at him. He looked at them. "What's with that look?! Guy…" he said, walking over to the two cats. He scooped Emi up and held her like a baby. He motioned Akio to follow. "How'd you get out, anyway? You aren't supposed to be out, are you?" he asked the cats. _"Well… no… but I guess the go away comment has been withdrawn since your taking us home yourself," _Emi said. Sasuke's head jerked down to the cat. "What the heck?! I thought Aimi was the only one in this village that could- how could I be so stupid! Of course it wasn't just those two tigers! DANG!" Sasuke said. Emi looked up at him oddly. _"Boy, what happened? You aren't supposed to understand us…!" _Akio asked from down at Sasuke's feet. "That girl from the Akatsuki that I keep on finding… wait, do you know about that?" he asked. _"All over the village, honey," _Emi said. Sasuke gave the cat a weird look for that name, then went on. "She gave me some sort of power… I can talk to cats now like Aimi did, and apparently how she can. She said it would be useful for me later. She had two tigers who were threatening me, also. That's basically it," he said. _"…Wow, Pretty Boy, you seriously are very full of drama," _Akio said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment and set the cats down at their home. "Now stop spying on me, at least for today, k?" he said, looking at Emi. _"Why ya looking at me? How can you be so cure it was my idea?" _Sasuke gave her a 'I-know-you' look. Emi sighed. _"We have enough info anyway for today! You told us all! We barely had to even TRY!" _Emi said cheerfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked away.

_Is this a gift or a curse?_

…_Or both?_


	26. Chapter 26: Why, Aimi?

Aimi sighed as she petted Firestar. She had been thinking: Itachi had told her all of this was to help Sasuke, it was for him… and yet every time she saw him, he seemed to be heartbroken, cold, or angry. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Wasn't he supposed to be stronger, happier…? Was she slowly killing him, or slowly bringing him to life?

Aimi pushed it out of her mind and stood up._Stop it, Aimi. Do something useful. _She sighed and stood up. "What to do, what to do…" Aimi asked herself. She walked in circles, trying to figure something out. She let out a distressed hiss.

Deidara happened to walk by just as she was hissing. "Aimi?" he asked. She glanced up. "Yeah, DeiDei?" she asked. He stared at her for a second before saying, "One, don't call me 'DeiDei', hmm? Two, are you alright, hmm?" Aimi grinned. "I just need something to do and it's stressing me. And I'll call you DeiDei if I want, DeiDei," she said. Deidara rolled his eyes (or erm eye) again. "You could practice, Aimi, hmm. You know that new jutsu Itachi and I taught you, hmm? Try it, it seemed a little rusty, hmm," he said. Aimi nodded and sighed as he walked away.

She practiced hard and it kept her occupied. When she finished, she was in a pretty good mood. She smiled to herself and started punching a punching bag type thing. She sang to keep herself entertained as well.

"You don't know what you do to me

Every time you come around,

I cant seem to find my way,

I'm shifted, baby, losing ground…"

Deidara just happened to walk by as she was singing. Him and his timing. He tilted his head and peeked to the space where he heard the singing. _That is one hot voice… Wait, that's where Aimi is…! _He quietly turned to get Itachi. He'd like to see this.

Aimi continued singing, not noticing how Deidara saw her.

"Its like I'm spinning all around in circles,

Cure me, you're my remedy,

I get dizzy from the sound of your name,

I'm just so intoxicated when you spin me, baby…"

She continued on, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching her now, one in amazement, one in a hazy remembrance. She was completely unaware of her spectators.

"You spin me right round, baby,

Right round, like a record, baby,

Right round, round, round,

You spin me right round, baby,

Right round, like a record, baby,

Right round, round, round."

She stopped after that verse when seeing the two pairs of eyes staring at her. "Uh… hello?" Aimi asked. "You sing very well, hmm! Why didn't you tell us, hmm?" Deidara asked, the first to step out of the shadows. Aimi shrugged. "I never thought it was that important…" she said. Itachi stepped out after Deidara. "I remember now. I remember your voice… it sounds like your mothers voice. She was a beautiful singer. She used to sing _me _to sleep when _I _was little. Your voice sounds almost exactly like hers," he said. Aimi held a smile in. Her mother's beautiful voice, eh? "And I remember your singing when you were little, too. A promising voice that was," he added. Deidara stepped in again. "Your voice IS important, hmm. If we could teach you something… you could use your voice to hypnotize an opponent in battle, hmm. You're that good. Now we have to show you a new skill, hmm. Come on… we'll teach you, hmm," he said.

Aimi nodded and followed them-- one of her favorite things to do as a battle skill? Why not? Heck yah!

()()()

"_Two little princesses, _

_Dancing in a row,_

_Spinning fast and freely_

_On their little toes,_

_Where the light will take them,_

_No one ever knows…_

_Two little princesses,_

_Dancing in a row,_

_Dancing in a row,_

_Dancing in a row…"_

_Aimi sang her favorite lullaby as she danced out in the forest clearing. Everything seemed to be black and white, except for her pinkish red shawl, which she was swinging behind her like wings. She seemed so small and fragile in the big, dark, intimidating forest. But that wasn't stopping her from enjoying it._

_A snap echoed. Aimi turned quickly to see Sasuke standing in the pathway staring at her, Itachi coming up behind him. "You were spying on me," Aimi said quietly. "No! Well, yah, but it's not like-" Sasuke began. "Calm down, I'm not mad," she said, smiling. Itachi glanced down at his brother. "Don't run off like that," he sighed. "I couldn't find her anywhere!" Sasuke protested. "Well WE did. Just ask US next time, ok?" Itachi said. "Ok," Sasuke said. _

_Aimi had started dancing around again, singing that lullaby over again. She had almost forgotten they were there. "Wow Aimi! You have a beautiful voice!" Itachi said, kneeling down. Aimi stopped and turned, blushing. "Th-thank you, sir," she said quietly. "Hey, hey, quit calling me sir! You know my name," Itachi said, tickling her. Aimi laughed. "Oh-ohk, Itachi," she said, smiling. _

_Itachi stood up and pretended to walk away (key word… pretended) but went into the bushes and watched what Sasuke would do alone with Aimi. They were so cute._

_Sasuke glanced around and stepped up to Aimi. He put one hand behind his back, one out to Aimi, bowed slightly, and asked, "May I have this dance?" Aimi smiled and took his hand. They begun ballroom dancing- the cutest thing you could ever see. They had watched people do it and were forced to take lessons, so they were pretty good for a couple of 6 year olds. Itachi smiled as he watched them. Who could see that and not feel anything? _

()()()()()

"6 months ago, we lost a dear friend. We have had to wait this long to go and save her. Now on this day, we are going on a mission to save her and claim her back to us. Are we all ready?" Kakashi said. The kids nodded, all with some excitement in their eyes. "Then lets go," Kakashi said, turning.

Yes, the 6 long months had gone by, and now Chika, Sasuke, Miko, Naruto, Sakura, and Ichirou were all headed out to save their friend.

"Finally! Its here! The day we've all been waiting for!" Naruto yapped. For once, no one told him to shut up, and for once, they all agreed with him. It was really what they had been waiting for for 6 months. They all set off happily.

()()()

The Akatsuki was onto the whole thing, except for Aimi, who was filled in last second. They were going to put up a fight for her. And Aimi had to fight alongside them all. She was scared. She was caught in the middle of a fight between her two families. And she had to take off her hood in front of them all… especially Sasuke… and it would get very, very bad from there, she just knew it.

Itachi and Deidara tried their best to make her think about other things.

It didn't work.

()()()

"Something isn't right about this place," Ichirou commented, looking at the misty, dark forest surrounding them. "I agree. Something about it feels… oh, I don't even know how to describe how bad it feels!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi looked around and nodded dimly. "I have to admit, something about this place is very odd," he said. "Are you scared, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, looking panicky. "N-no, of course not. I'm very experienced," he replied. Naruto still didn't look so sure, but he didn't talk back. No need.

Kakashi glanced around them. He looked to the sky, the ground, the trees, then finally, the bushes. His eyes stayed on the bushes. "Don't talk unless there is a total need, ok?" he said. The group looked at him oddly. "What-" Chika began. "I SAID, don't talk unless there is a total need!" Kakashi was usually patient, but when he said something he meant it. After a few more minutes of staring at the bush uneasily, Kakashi said, "Show yourselves. All of you."

Slowly, a group arose from the bushes. The Akatsuki. Everyone was quiet, observing each other, taking in every detail possible.

Sasuke spoke first. "Kakashi said all of you." Everyone turned to look at him. "But this IS all of us, little brother," a deep intimidating voice said. Sasuke tensed up. "Itachi…" then he started over. "This is not all of you. Where is the hooded one? The girl." Everyone was silent. "Oh, yes. How could we forget? She should be here any minute now," Itachi replied.

Now Ichirou spoke. "Enough chit-chat. Where's Aimi?" A laugh. Then, "To find that out, we would like you to meet our female friend, hmm. She and Aimi are… linked, hmm." Ichirou spoke again, "We don't care about your 'female friend'. We want Aimi." Sasuke said, "I'm… vaguely interested in meeting your little friend again if and only if she takes off her hood." Everyone in the Akatsuki laughed. "Oh, you can count on that," one said.

MEANWHILE…

A hooded figure rode through the forest on a running tiger. The person's hood flew back in the wind, revealing long hair flying behind the person. The person hastily reached back and pulled the hood back over her face.

BACK TO THE ACTION…

"So we just wait here? I don't think so! Give Aimi back!" Naruto boomed with a burst of courage. Eyes glared at Naruto from all sides. He shrunk back. "Not so brave under strong eyes, hmm?" a taunting voice said. "I DON'T GIVE A CARE! GIVE AIMI BACK!" he yelled with even more courage. Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth. "Care to repeat that?" one said. No reply. "I said care to repeat that?!"

A low growl from up on the hill. "Now, now. We don't need to pick on them" a voice after the growl. Everyone turned to see the hooded one on a tiger. She petted the tiger, resulting in a purr. Then she slid off the tiger's back. Another tiger followed behind.

"You…" Sasuke growled. She nodded her head. Underneath her hood, she was fighting back tears from hearing the hate in his voice.

Firestar sensed Aimi's unhappiness and Sasuke's hateful voice and took a step forward. _"Say one more word… I dare you," _he growled. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. _"I thought as much," _Firestar said. Icetear purred deeply behind Firestar in agreement.

Aimi took a deep breath. "Well then," she said. She didn't say anything else. She stood there, her tigers beside her, awaiting for her to signal something for them to do.

"Where's Aimi?" Naruto asked. Aimi sighed. "Dead, more or less," she said. "'more or less'? What is that supposed to mean?" Ichirou asked. Aimi shook her head. "It would be hard for you to understand," she said. "Try me," Ichirou replied.

"Her old self is dead, while she is quite, quite alive, hmm," an Akatsuki member said.

Ichirou cocked his head, then straightened it. "How has she changed?" he asked. Aimi looked to the Akatsuki then back. "You'll figure it out," she said. Then she walked up to Sasuke.

"You have be trying to take off my hood for a while, you've been wanting to take off my hood for a while. But have I let you?" she asked him quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. He simply shook his head. Aimi nodded, then just stood there. Finally, Sasuke asked, "Why?" Aimi shook her head and sighed. She moved closer to him. "Who's stopping you now?" she asked. Sasuke finally understood. He lifted his hand. Aimi bowed her head. He moved his hand closer. She didn't stop him. He took a hold of her hood. No response. And finally, he slowly lifted it.

Once the hood was off her face, Aimi looked up. The emotions she saw in Sasuke's face were unbearable. Confusion. Anger. Love. Hate. Betrayed. Lost. Scared. Lost of all hope. Fear. Sad. Wondering. Wishing. Hope. Everyone else looked like this, too, but his face was much stronger in these feelings. She didn't speak. She let them all think for a minute. "Why?" Sasuke asked quietly. Aimi shook her head. "Why, Aimi?" he asked, raising his voice a little. He seemed to be panicking. She put her hand on his shoulder, then let it slide off.

She stepped past him and on to Kakashi. He didn't say anything. All she could say to him was, "I'm sorry. I hope you all will understand someday." Then she moved on past him.

Chika was next. Aimi looked her in the eyes. "We're still sisters, Chika. No matter how much you hate it now, we are still sisters," she said. Chika was angry. She clenched her fists and said, "You are not my sister. My sister would NEVER do anything like this to us." Aimi stared in Chika's eyes some more before passing her by.

Now Miko. "Miko…" she began. "If I knew you were going to do this, I would've stopped you, Aimi," Miko said, "this isn't who you are. Somewhere inside of you is the old Aimi-" Aimi cut her off. "There is no old Aimi! Only this Aimi that you see before you. No one else." Then she stepped past Miko.

Naruto was next. Aimi couldn't think of anything to say to him. "I'm sorry, Naruto," was all she could think of. He just shook his head and motioned her past him.

Sakura now. "Sakura. I didn't know you much before. I wish I had." She glanced over at Sasuke then back to her. "Keep trying," she said. Sakura looked confused, then understood when Aimi looked from Sakura to Sasuke again.

Ichirou. "I believe that dreams never existed but realities can be made into dreams," she said to him. "Think about it," she added. Like Sasuke, he asked, "Why?" Aimi shook her head. "Sasuke is why," was all she said.

She turned back to the Akatsuki. "My brothers, meet my ex-family," she said, smirking a little. They laughed. The other side looked pained. How could she do this?

Aimi walked back up the hill to her tigers. She petted them. They purred. She smiled a sly, evil smile. The smile you'd last imagine to be on her face.

Seeing that smile, it was then Naruto decided he wouldn't let this happen. He ran up the hill to her, grabbed her hands and held them behind her back cop-style. Aimi's tigers were about to attack, but Aimi knew they'd probably kill Naruto and she didn't want him killed. She signaled them not to attack. She looked to the Akatsuki for help, but they didn't respond. Then Itachi nodded vaguely. She was to be kept captive for awhile, then they'd get her back… somehow. Aimi closed her eyes and focused on breathing as Naruto dragged her back down the hill.

Aimi didn't want this to happen. This wasn't how it was planned. She let out a cat-like hiss and kicked Naruto. He fell backwards, and she tried to make a break for it, but Sasuke caught her and held her tight. She struggled and yelled.

Naruto recovered and stood back up. He walked up to take Aimi again but Sasuke wouldn't let her go. Naruto understood and walked back.

The group pulled her away and the Akatsuki turned to go their way as well.

Aimi was being held captive.

()()()()()()

At the place the group was staying, Sasuke, Naruto and Ichirou walked into a room with Aimi and put her into a cage-like cell in the room.

She growled to be let out. They refused. She paced back and forth, like a caged tiger. (Ironic, isn't it?) She didn't say anything for a while, she silently planned how to get out, but in the end, she couldn't figure anything out.

The truth was, she felt betrayed and mad. Her brothers let her get taken away. What kind of brothers did that?! After she calmed down, she thought some more and figured they either knew she'd be able to get out on her own, or they were planning to help her out somehow. So she focused.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up to see the boys staring at her. "May I help you?" she asked quietly, softly, scared-like and coldly at the same time. "You never answered me," Sasuke said, "why?" Aimi looked away from him to Ichirou. She had told him… soft of. Ichirou stayed very, very quiet. "Why, Aimi?! Why?!" Sasuke asked again. Ichirou couldn't take it anymore. "She said it was because of you, Sasuke, that's what she told me," he blurted. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked between the two of them. "Wh…what?" he asked. "To…help…you," Aimi said quietly from inside her cage thing. Sasuke shook his head. "To HELP me?! How did you think this was going to help me?! I mean, look! You haven't helped ANYONE by doing this!" he said. "Your goal in life is to kill your brother. And I was getting in the way. If I was gone… dead… then maybe you could think about your goal. I also thought maybe it could help me, make me stronger…" she trailed off. Sasuke shook his head. "You should've helped me by staying with me," he said, "you shouldn't have left us! Naruto, c'mere." Naruto hesitantly stepped forward. "Naruto… he's been depressed… thinking about you all the time. Ok Naruto, go back. Ichirou, step up," Sasuke said. "Same with Ichirou! Depressed and thoughtful!" he said. "And your sister- she has been worried sick about you, Miko was worried, your cats were never the same way, they've all been depressed and sad and tortured looking since you left!" he added. "…what about you?" Aimi asked. "Huh?" Sasuke replied. "What about you? You've been saying the effects of everyone else, but what about YOU?" she asked. He looked from side to side. "Well, you know how it effected me. You were there at the lake- you were there in the forest… you saw how it effected me," he said quietly. Aimi nodded. "Fine… but I am not coming back," she said. "You have to!" Naruto said. "No. I- I can't and I wont," she said. "You are coming back alright. You are coming back if I have to put a leash on you and drag you screaming back," Naruto said. You gave him a weird look. "No. They are my brothers-" you began. "STOP CALLING THEM YOUR BROTHERS, ALRIGHT?! THEY'RE NOT YOUR BROTHERS!" Sasuke yelled. Aimi's eyes flashed gray for a moment, then red. "They are my brothers. And they are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said venomously. The poison worked because there was terror, anger, fear, hate and still love in his eyes. "There is still love there… stop it, alright! Stop loving me!" Aimi yelled at him. You turned away from him and walked to the corner of your cell where you fell asleep for an hour or two.


	27. Chapter 27: Imprisoned

Aimi awoke in the cell with a pain in her neck. She had slept on it wrong. She groaned and sat up. She saw Ichirou and Sasuke sitting in some chairs over a little ways off from her, watching her. She looked down and tried to ignore their eyes. _Now what?_

"Do you want something?" she asked. They didn't say anything. She curled up again.

She heard footsteps coming toward her cell. She looked up and saw Sasuke there. She growled. He opened her cell, and before she could make a break for it, he grabbed a hold of her. She growled again. He clamped the handcuffs on her. "What?" she asked. He took a deep breath. "We want you to come back with us, Aimi. We miss you," he said. She lowered her head. "I-I can't. Wouldn't you want to stay with your family? You wouldn't want to get taken away from them, would you?" she asked. "We're your family! They're nothing, they're criminals, they're not your brothers," Sasuke said. Aimi shook her head. "They are everything, I'm a criminal too, and yes, they are my brothers," she said. Aimi saw he was getting frustrated. "But they AREN'T, Aimi! If anything, they're using you!"

"Do you know what The Tigress is?"

"What?"

"Do you know what The Tigress is?"

"Uh…"

"You don't remember."

"What?"

"The Tigress is a powerful person, a girl or woman, who can use cats as their friends, companions, and battle helpers. Haven't you heard?"

"It sounds familiar…"

"Think hard, to a long time ago."

"I don't remember. Why did you bring this up, anyway?"

"Ugh. Forget it."

Aimi let him pull her for a little while as she tried to think of an escape. He brought her over to Ichirou. "Aimi." Ichirou said. Aimi looked up, then back down. Why was all this happening? "Leave me alone, please, just leave me alone, both of you! I want to go back! Let me go!" she yelled. "Aimi… we cant let you-"

"Let me go! Please," she whispered the last part.

Ichirou shook his head.

Aimi got behind Sasuke, and threw her handcuffed arms over his head. The chain of the handcuffs was against his neck. "Let me go, or I'll choke him."

"Aimi, stop this."

"I will, I swear." She pulled the handcuffs back a little, harder against his neck.

"You wont hurt him, Aimi. You know you won't."

"Yes I will." She pulled back harder.

"Aimi, let him go."

"No. Let ME go." Harder. He began to choke a little.

"Aimi…"

"Let me GO." Harder.

"Aimi! Stop!"

"Let me go and I will." Harder.

"Aimi!"

"Let. Me. Go." Harder. He was really starting to choke.

"OK! OK! We'll let you go!"

Aimi took her arms off him and Ichirou took off the handcuffs. He opened a door and Aimi ran out, not looking back.

Sasuke watched her go. "Ichirou…"

"I know. I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"No matter what could've happened to me, you shouldn't have. Now we really have a problem."

"I know, I'm sorry… I blew it…"

"No you didn't, we still have a chance. It'll be fine."

"No, I really messed up."

"Yes, you messed up, but that doesn't mean its over."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aimi ran through the forest back to the hideout. She screeched to a halt and entered the cave. "Hey, I'm back," she said, out of breath. Everyone was glad and excepted her in.

"Now. We have made a plan…" Pein said.

"I'm listening," Aimi said, a small smile crossing her face.


	28. Chapter 28: The End FIXED

**Aimi was feeling guilty, finally. The boy she loved, she was supposed to…kill. Because that was the plan. "What did I get myself into?" she asked aloud. **

"**The Akatsuki," a familiar voice sounded. "Hi, Itachi," Aimi said, with a small sigh. He was silent for a moment before saying, "You don't want to, do you?" Aimi shook her head. "Not at all. I mean…I love him," she said quietly. Then, a thought struck her. A horrifying thought. She looked at Itachi. "It's all your fault," she said, in an angry, terrified voice. **

**He blinked, then seemed to realize. "Aimi-" She cut him off. "You brought me here! You tempted me to come! You-you LIED to me!" she yelled. He struggled to keep control over himself. "Aimi. Stop this. You made this choice, now you have to carry it out! Nothing, no one made you come here. You chose to come here on your free will. You cant just let the first thing that goes wrong, or doesn't seem right to you get in the way! Why do you think I'M here still?" **

**Aimi looked down. "S-sorry."**

"**I wouldn't be here at all, I would've never came here, if I hadn't made that choice- and I DID make that choice. And if I didn't know that I had to stick to my choices and commitments, I would've been out of here a long, long time ago." **

**Aimi began to cry a little. "O-okay."**

**()()()()()()()()**

**A few days later, after everyone else finding out that Ichirou had let Aimi out, they got prepared to go and find her again. They went to the same spot, and as they were trying to get past there, they heard Aimi's voice: "I thought you'd come again."**

"**Aimi?!" Sasuke yelled out. "Yes?" she asked, her voice coming from another direction now. They turned in that direction. "I'm not over there, I'm over here," her voice said, coming from a different direction again. "Over HERE, not THERE," Aimi said, her voice coming from yet another direction, a faint giggle in her voice. "We don't have time for games, Aimi…" Ichirou said.**

**Aimi appeared in front of them. "You are no fun."**

"**Take off your hood," Sasuke ordered. "Why?" Aimi asked, countering him. He didn't really know what to say. "I-I just don't like it," he said stupidly. "Well, you don't mean anything to me, now do you?" she asked, her voice not wavering, even though tears were forming in her eyes under the hood. He didn't say anything. "Aimi…" he whispered faintly.**

**The rest of the Akatsuki arose from the shadows. Aimi took off her hood. **

"**Aimi…why?" **

"**Stop asking me that."**

"**I want to know! I want to know what made you leave me- us!"**

"**I was tricked!"**

**There was an odd silence from the Akatsuki, like, she blew it. This was not the plan. Not at all. **

**Aimi fell down, and cried for the first time in a while. Tears, falling out of her eyes. Not stopping. Sasuke, his love taking over, ran to her side. He lifted her chin up in his hands, although he was vaguely rough and uncomfortable. Or…very…**

"**You don't remember," Aimi said, through her tears, "you don't know, you don't know anything!" **

**Sasuke looked at her. "Don't remember what?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he repeated, more angrily, "Don't remember what?!" She slapped his hands off of her. "Go away, just go! What are you doing here, anyway? Because of me? I chose to be here, and I have to stay here!" she yelled. Itachi looked at her. Those words. Now that he thought about it, no. That really was not what it was supposed to mean, now that he heard it from her right then.**

**Sasuke backed off a bit, staring at her angrily, sadly, betrayed. "I don't care what you want, I don't really care what you think. You are coming back with us, weather you want to or not!" he said, grabbing her arm. She shook him off. "No, no, NO!" **

**As a last resort, she called her tigers. They leapt onto Sasuke and pinned him to the ground, despite his loud cursing and yelling. Aimi had obviously gotten out of his grasp and was now standing there, watching her tigers keep Sasuke on the ground. "Okay, you two. Get off him," she said emotionlessly. They got off him, but kept on circling him suspiciously. **

"**Make them go away," Sasuke said darkly. Aimi shook her head. "I cant trust you," she said, controlling her tears. "Yes you can," Ichirou said quietly. Aimi turned and looked at him, a little surprised he spoke. "What?" **

"**You can trust him. You know you can. Just fight past this-this thing you are, and find Aimi. I know she's there. And I know she trusts him," Ichirou said. Aimi looked down. She knew he was right. But she loved her brothers. She had loyalty to them. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Aimi asked. **


	29. Epologue

~*~AIMI'S POV~*~

It has been four years since then.

I never saw them again after that. I never knew myself anymore. When I went back to the Akatsuki, I was changed. I was weak, sad. I was the old me.

Itachi loved me more, and so did Deidara.

They kicked me out of the Akatsuki, but I still stayed there, in fear of going back to Konoha.

Now, I am in Konoha again to tie up loose ends.

I see Emi and Akio. They run up to me and sniff me. "_It's really you!" _they yell. I smile. "Yes. I'm here," I say, trying not to cry. They tackle me. "I'll be back soon," I say. "I have to talk to everyone."

I go to Chika's, where I am accepted and embraced. There are many tears. I go and see Naruto, who attacks me with just as much love. So it happens with everyone.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"No, not yet," I say.

"He's been really messed up since last time he saw you."

"I'm here to fix that," I say.

I leave and go knock on Sasuke's door. It's dark inside. Dark, cold looking.

He answers the door. He looks older, sadder, more mature. Very handsome.

He looks at me blankly, then his eyes fill with remembrance. "Aimi…?" he whispers.

"Hi," I whisper.

Then I look past him. Something caught my eye. A noose, a stool. He was going to hang himself. I know immediately why. I had just stopped him.

"Soon after you left, I remembered it all. I remembered when we were kids. It hurt me. Why… you can't really be here. It's just my mind," he whispers.

"No," I say. I smile, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "No, Sasuke. I'm here. I'm here for good. And you don't have to feel any pain, anymore."

My eyes change color. Soft red.

And I think I see his change, too. They soften, giving me a loving look.

"I'm here now," I whisper.

_If there was never a tale of more sorrow and woe than Juliet and her Romeo, then what type of story is this to be of Sasuke and his Aimi?_


End file.
